Rise of the Chosen
by The Black Mew
Summary: As you know, the world is filled with corruption. Murder, Robbery, Kidnapping, Poaching, all of this has become integrated with this world. But what if the happy-go-lucky kid we all know as Ash could rid the world of all of this? All he has to do is become the best trainer there ever was or will be. Sorry, horrible at summaries. Smart/Aura/Psychic Ash, Rayshipping
1. Beginnings of Ashes

**Hey there guys! It's been a nearly half a year or so from the last time I've updated….anything, so here I am. Sorry I took so long to come up with something, but I couldn't get back into writing for some reason. Now then, there are multiple reasons why I'm rewriting this now before continuing, one of them is that I said that his powers would grow, but I made him way to strong in the beginning. Another is that it wasn't really going anywhere the way I was writing it. But…..yeah. Made him to powerful, had Mew join him a little too early, and introduced Cynthia to early as well. I rushed because I thought that I had a deadline, and it burned me out. So I apologize for my leave of absence, and also the fact that I'm still a little burned out. I know I don't have any good reasons for being gone, so, I'll try to keep a deadline for at least one and a half weeks for writing a new chapter for you guys. There may be early updates, some may be late, but overall, I want it to be pretty average. Oh, and I sent Mew on vacation so that she doesn't make this serious AN funny. Well, enjoy.**

"Speech/Pokespeech"

' _Thought'_

" _Telepathy"  
_

 **Pokemon attacks**

* * *

"Mew! We cannot just change his fate! It's wrong! He deserves a normal life!"

"Oh what would you know about having a 'normal' life Celebi? Ho-oh?"

"Well, I suppose that it would allow him to ready himself much faster than he would otherwise…"  
"But then we would hurt him!"

"Since when did you care about humans Raikou?"

"I-I don't...but we need to at least tell Arceus about this. Otherwise we'll all be in trouble."

"Relax~ I have it all planned out~!"

"Okay. Who are you and what have you done to Mew?"

"Hey! I can be serious when I want to be Ray Ray!"

"I keep telling you that it's Lord Rayquaza!"

Mew floated up to the emerald dragon and booped him on the nose. "That's no way to talk to your friend Ray Ray."

A pure white dragon cleared their throat. "So have you told anyone else yet Mew?"

"I was planning on telling Lugia because of that whole thing that happens in a few years after his journey starts Reshy."

"Oh yeah… what was that again?"

"No spoilers." Celebi playfully scolded the emerald dragon. "She only knows because she wouldn't stop bugging me about it…"

"...But she isn't a bug type…" Manaphy tilted her head in confusion. "And what will happen to me?"  
Ho-oh wrapped Manaphy in her wings. Kinda like a hug, but with birds. "Don't worry little one… you'll simply revert back into your egg form. I wouldn't agree to this if it killed a child such as you."

Manaphy pouted slightly. "...I'm 193…"

"Compared to us you are still a child."

"Which is why you should have come to me first children!" Arceus appeared in a flash of golden light with an angered expression on her face. "Not ONE of you thought that it would have been prudent to inform me of this?! I expected more out of all of you!"

"But mommy-"

"No buts Manaphy!"

"Lady Arceus, if I may, we were only come to you if all of the other legendaries agreed to this beforehand so that your time wouldn't be wasted gathering everyone and holding a meeting that could last for more that 1000 years. We couldn't risk that." Reshiram stepped forward, doing what she did best besides sparring with Zekrom. And that was stating the obvious.

"...While I would have appreciated being notified...you do have a point Reshy."

"Oh come on. Not you too…"

Arceus then turned to Mew. "Was this your idea Mew?"

"Yep! I asked Celebi to show me what would happen! He's so… helpless. He almost dies saving each one of us. So… I thought that maybe if we could...give him a little...headstart, it might make things go a liiiiiitle more smoothly and less… apocalyptic."

"She plans to jumpstart his abilities by using Manaphy's life force as a source of energy."

"Mew...you aren't helping your case."

"To be fair, Mana wanted to do this! I was going to do it myself before she offered. And pretty much forced me to do it."

Arceus's eyes narrowed. "How…?"

"She…..threatened not to play with me anymore." Mew chuckled mareep-ishly.

"...This has to be the most reckless, and most dangerous thing that you have ever thought of Mew! But… it might work… have you spoken to Dialga and Palkia yet?"

Raikou scoffed. "You mean Prick and Asshole? We were saving them for last so that we wouldn't have to deal with them constantly changing their minds just to disagree with the other. We were planning to tell the bird trio and Lugia next."

Arceus nodded to herself thoughtfully. "... No. I'm bringing them all here. And keeping them silent until Mew fully explains and Celebi shows them all. Dialga should agree because he can see through time as well. Palkia… well, we can force him if we must." Arceus sighed and shook her head. 'This is going to give me a headache that will last decades….' "Everyone gather in the Hall of Legends. I don't know why we named it that, but just go. I shall summon the others." Arceus disappeared in a flash of golden light, leaving a portal behind.

The seven legendaries looked at each other and then walked or floated towards the portal. As they went through, they appeared in their respective thrones in the Hall of Legends. It took a few hours of waiting until all of the legendaries gathered, even the new legendaries Solgaleo and Lunala.

"Welcome home my children. Before we begin this meeting, I would like to introduce you all to your new siblings. Meet Solgaleo and Lunala. They control the existence of the Sun and the Moon, as well as the lunar cycles."

Groudon chuckled. "So, you're telling us that you're getting lazy mom?"

Kyogre slapped Groudon on the back of his head. "Do not disrespect our mother!"

"Ow! Hey…." Groudon rubbed the back of his head.

Rayquaza laughed at the two, until he got hit with a fin as well. "Why me?!"

Arceus cleared her throat to gain the attention of the legendaries. "Back to the main reason why I have called you all here. Mew has this idea that she said might make our lives easier in a few hundred years or so. She plans to find my Chosen of that era and awaken his power prematurely, to give him more time to prepare. Both Celebi and Dialga know who I am referring to."

Dialga nodded. "While I know who you are speaking of, though he may be a clutz...and happens to be dim witted….and lazy…and prideful… and-...you know what? Go for it! It'd be a sin not to do this."

Celebi simply nodded.

"Wait, I disagree!" Palkia shouted out as everyone groaned. "How do you know that this child will be like this?!"

Celebi floated over to Palkia. "Just….see for yourself." She created a portal showing Palkia what would happen if they didn't intervene.

"...Yeah. We need to do this."

Everyone sweatdropped at his reaction, but Virizion jumped across the thrones to see. "Please allow m-...well...at least he has courage going for him...that's about it though….spiritually that is. However he is decently endowed for a human…"

Celebi instantly closed the portal and quickly floated back over to her own throne with a slight blush on her face. "W-Why would you even say that Virizion…."

"What? He is. Was that not necessary?

"NO!" Everyone but Arceus shouted at her as she went back to her own throne.

Arceus shook her head and then sighed. "Mew would like to explain her plan before you all say anything else so if you speak before it is over, there will be consequences."

Everyone instantly shut up as Mew flew towards the center. She cleared her throat dramatically and then donned a serious face, which seemed to frighten the other legendaries even more than their mothers' threat. "Now that I have your attention...as you all know, once in a millennia, our mother chooses a being to enact her will on the material plane. But her next one, while courageous, is….he's a dense idiot. And that's because he's a human who was chosen by our mother. He can't grow unless his powers are unlocked. Plus there's the fact that he always almost dies when trying to save each and every one of us, actually dies once, so a little idea popped into my head. What would happen if I gave his powers a little jump start early on? So I had Celebi show me that as well, and….it was MUCH better. Then again, I died, but that wasn't the point. So I shared my idea with a few other legendaries. Ho-oh first to see if I could prevent my death, Ray Ray so that my egg form doesn't fall out of the sky, Reshy to make sure that the boy always seeks the truth, Mana because she walked in on my conversation with me and Raikou. Honestly, I was looking for you Suicune, but Rai was already there. So, because Mana heard the plan, she offered to...use that power herself. And I had Celebi show me what would happen if Manaphy was turned back into egg form and we got this. Show them Celebi!" Mew floated back as Celebi flew towards the middle and opened a rift through time to show them only a glimpse of what would happen if their plan was enacted. It was shockingly much better. Celebi closed the rift and began to fall before Mew and Lugia caught her. They both placed her back onto her throne and saw that she was asleep.

Since Dialga saw the timeline, he could now focus his gaze on it to see deeper into it. "You do realize that if you do this, then he will not only be more dangerous if he's mentally unstable, but he will also be put into much worse danger than if we simply let his powers grow as they should right?"

Mew nodded. "Yep! But the difference is that he'll have the power to fight back against those threats this time!"

The Hall of Legends quickly became silent in thought. After an hour of silence, Mew got bored and started to read the minds of all of the legends, except for Darkrai and Yveltal. She muttered something about Dark types and then found that all of them were leaning towards helping the boy. Most very heavily. Some not so much because of their rivalry. But the one who supported it the most was shockingly Arceus herself. Arceus then broke the silence that seemed to have lasted for decades. "I assume that you have all made your decision." She switched into her Psychic form and read the minds of all of her children, even Darkrai and Yveltal. "Good. So we have all agreed. We will assist my next chosen. For whatever reason, I have not given myself the ability to see through the passage of time, so Dialga, what is this boys' name?"

Dialga nodded and looked up at seemingly nothing for a few moments. "His name is Satoshi Ashura Ketchup. Er…..Ketchum."

* * *

Centuries passes as the legendaries simply performed their duties, all anticipating the day when their mothers' chosen would be born. Mew played around in the Tree of Life, flew around the world, decided to be the occasional thorn in the side for all of the other legendaries. In between all of that, she dealt with the compounding stress of being the mother to all Pokemon in a…. 'healthy' way.

"RUN BITCH! RUN!"

"MEW I DON'T LIKE THIS GAME ANYMORE!"

"WELL TOO BAD! IT'S MY GAME AND I SAY RUN! OR ELSE THE RABID HOUNDOOM WILL GET YOU!" Mew threw her stubby arm forward and a Houndoom with red eyes and foam coming from it's mouth jumped from the bushes behind the frightened Dedenne that was pretty much bouncing through the forest. "FASTER!"

"PLEASE STOP!"

"Aaaaaaaaaand time's up! You win!" Mew snapped and the Houndoom disappeared.

"W-What?" The Dedenne collapsed in exhaustion and looked up at Mew. "I...won? Hah...Haha..!"

"So, do you want your prize~?"

"Y-Yes….?"

"I'm going to grant you a move that can't be used by you guys without a trainer or a tutor! Ready?"

The Dedenne hesitated and then shakily nodded.

"Okay! Here you go!" Mew glowed pink and the same glow surrounded the Antenna Pokemon. "Ta-da! Now you can use **Electro-Web** , as the humans call it!"

"B-But I'll get sticky!"

"So will anyone you use it on~ And that's why until you perfect it, practice near a river~ Or in it. It won't hurt as much because you're electric~ But if you want another, we could play again~"

"NO! I'm okay. Thank you though Mew. I really love this. Just please. No more games."

"Okay….so why don't you test it out?"

"O-Okay…" The mouse took a deep breath, and a web made from pure electricity appeared in front of it and shot at a tree, wrapping around it causing sparks. "Oh my...THAT'S AMAZING! THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!" The Dedenne turned to where Mew was and saw that she had disappeared. They felt a bit sad, but then got excited again. She had to go back to her den and show her family what she could do!

Mew waited behind a tree for the mouse to run off. And as soon as they did, she flew out from behind the tree with a sigh. ' _It's almost time...I need to prepare. Ugh….I hate thinking like a grown up….'_ Mew waved her paw and opened a portal to the Hall of Legends. She flew in and found Arceus in there alone. "Hey Arcy! What are you doing here? And I mean here in the meeting room and not in the big place."

"Oh. Hello Mew. I was just...thinking about what will happen in a month or so…..the birth of my chosen...It's a shame how the last one died. Executed for doing what's right...We can only hope that they get it right…"

"He died because he couldn't defend himself. It isn't our fault that Silver died. It's theirs. But we can fix that. Okay? We can get it right this time. We are going to try this. And it should work. Sure he may be...hospitalized for a few days...maybe weeks, but it should be better in the long run. He'll win. He has too. Groudon and Kyogre have been sealed away in stone casts of themselves...Xerneas and Yveltal are in their cocoons, Zygarde is scattered, all four of the Regi's are locked away, Latios and Latias are dead...their children have to take over….They'll be joining Satoshi right?"

"They should. And Dialga and Celebi call him 'Ash' so we should as well Mew."

"Okay….His name literally means 'Ashes of the God of Punishment' Why?"

Arceus had to think for a moment before she could understand the meaning of it. "Perhaps..it is like Ho-oh. When she dies, she is reborn from her ashes, so, it is quite possible that he could be the ashes of some mythical god that could exist, to become reborn into something new?"

"...Nah! I think it's because it sounds cool!"

Arceus deadpanned. "Yes Mew. It could be that as well...Let's hope it's just that." Arceus looked up at the Universal clock she has. "It's time."

Mew fell onto her face. "WHAT?! ALREADY?! We've been here for a month talking about nothing?!"

"I thought that you knew that time is different here. I can reverse it, make it so that a day over there is a month in here."

"Arcy….why haven't you done that already? It would be great for training!"

Arceus chuckled mareep-ishly and shuffled in place. She then glowed and the clock rapidly slowed to the point of it barely moving. "To tell you the truth...I was getting bored, so I sped up time up here."

"...Why didn't you invite me up here…?" Mew whined to Arceus, and in response, Arceus simply chuckled.

"Because I needed you down on the physical plane in case something came up Mew. You are, somehow, the most powerful of the legendaries."

"Hehe~!"

Arceus sighed and then looked down onto the physical plane through the Pool of Reflection. "Would you like to watch the process Mew?"

"Ugh…..no thanks. It's one thing when someone is screaming in agony when I'm the cause. If it's something else, I stay faaar away from it." Mew looked at her paws and then shook her head. "Fine….." She floated on top of Arceus and watched the birth. For some reason there was a slight….complication that Arceus fixed, while Mew watched while eating popcorn.

A male voice resounded from the pool. "It's a boy Ms. Ketchum."

Delia's voice wavered in pain and relief. "My baby boy…..Satoshi...Ash. You look so much like your father…..if only he were here with us….gah!" A loud rapid beeping sound came from the pool.

Mew stared into the pool. "Arcy….what's happening…?"

Arceus began to grow slightly worried. "I-I don't know Mew. This has never happened before." Her eyes widened in shock at the beeping getting faster and faster.

Mew flew in front of Arceus and slapped her. "ARCEUS! SNAP OUT OF IT!"

"I-I…..I…."

A steady tone of death came from the pool. Another voice came through before the pool faded back into a pool. "I'm sorry...we lost her. Time of death..?"

The two legendaries stared at the pool for much longer than is normal before Mew but her paws on her head and then shook her head in frustration. "This is bad...This is really really REALLY bad!" Mew then threw her head up. "THIS WASN'T SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN!"

Dialga appeared on his throne with a somber expression. "Actually, it was. There was nothing either of you could have done to save her."

Mew stared at Dialga. "But we saw that he grew up with a mother. Who did w-...no...you aren't telling me..."

"Sadly, yes. One of us has to go raise him in our human forms."

Mew's tail whipped around violently. "And which one of us does it?!"

Dialga smirked. "That should be obvious, as you're the only one here with any real experience being a mother."

Mew froze in place before slowly floating over to Dialga. "Oh, no no no no no no no HELL NO! YOU WANT ME TO GIVE UP MY GAMES SO THAT I CAN RAISE A HUMAN?! I DON'T CARE IF HE'S THE CHOSEN OR WHATEVER! I'M NOT DOING IT!"

Arceus became a dark type and then hit Mew with **Judgement**. "MEW! THAT IS ENOUGH! You WILL go down to their plane, you WILL go to Pallet Town, and you WILL TAKE CARE OF MY CHOSEN! IS THAT UNDERSTOOD?!"

Mew glared at Arceus for a minute, then had a look of realization on her face. "Wait….if I raise him...he'll like my games….Okay! I'll do it for you Arcy~!" Mew then disappeared to go to the physical plane, leaving the two legendaries to realize what they just did to the poor boy.

They both had the same expression on their face. "Oh dear Arceus/Me...what have we done…?"

* * *

Mew made herself invisible and then decided to take a flight around Pallet Town, considering that this is where she would be living for the next 10 or 11 years. ' _Small. Quiet. I like it!_ She happened to pass over the Pokemon Ranch and saw grass, grass, and...more grass. Not a single Pokemon in sight. Mew sighed then looked up at the sun. "I guess that it would be too early for whoever takes care of the Pokemon here to let them out...so boring…" Mew then flew over to the orphanage and noted that it was really small. Not many incidents happen in small towns(usually) but they're required to have at least one. ' _Ash has to be there. He was born yesterday.'_ She floated in front of the building and transformed into a human. She usually is a child, but right now her human form is a 30 year old woman with long pink hair and a gold colored dress for some reason with gold colored heels. She walked into the building with a smile. "Hello! My name is Myuu, I was a close friend of Delia's and I was wondering if I could see her little baby boy?"

The man at the counter gawked at the woman for a second before coming out of his dazed expression and donned a questioning one. "How do you know about him? He was just admitted here yesterday."

'Myuu' waved it off. "Oh you know, Dragonite Mail is really fast, especially if the one who told me was Professor Oak. Now can I see him?" Her smile slightly shifted into a sickly sweet one and she gave off this aura that said 'Do as I say or I will make your life a living hell'. The man nodded and pulled out a file that had Satoshi's information on it. "Satoshi hmm? Little Ash. I wonder what compelled Delia to name her child after ashes… oh well! What room did you say he was in..?" The man pointed down the hall and then said that his door was the second on the left. Myuu nodded and walked down the hallway while reading that man's thoughts. ' _Ugh….Apparently all males can think about is mating with a beautiful female.'_ She entered the door to see a light blue room with stuffed animals placed around the room. She somehow looked over the crib by the window. She walked over to it to see the sleeping form of Ash. ' _He's...adorable.'_ Myuu smiled and gently picked up the baby, then decided to open the window. Just as she opened said window, a baby Pidgey flew into the room and landed on Myuu's other arm, and seemingly bowed at either her or the baby or both before flying off again. "Hmm...I suppose that...I could endure this for a decade or so…" She smiled softly as she used **Psychic** to wrap up Ash in the blanket from his crib. She was about to walk out of the room when Ash reached for a Pikachu plush. Myuu chuckled and floated it over to Ash so that he could hold it. She then walked back to the front desk holding Ash. "I think that I'll look after him now. Thank you." Before the man could respond, her eyes flashed pink and the man was out cold, as she reworked his memories to show him that she looked much different than what she looked like right now, and that she actually payed. She walked out of the orphanage slowly, being careful not to stumble while using her heels. She then teleported herself and Ash to a spot right outside of town, where a house was already being built by something.

"Who could be….Eh, I'll just assume Arcy is doing this with her whole 'matter manipulation' thingy." She blinked and the house was completely built, apparently with furniture as well. It is a two story house, on the outside, it's almost a carbon fiber copy of Delia's house, but on the inside, even though it happens to be small, still looked very nice, with white carpets, white walls, white….furniture…"Oh come on Arcy...a little overboard on the white here...like...WAY too much white for a small space like this." She snapped and a ton of paint brushes started painting the walls a better color, like a tan-ish color, the carpets were replaced with hardwood floors, and the ceiling was untouched. She then appeared all of Ash's files that she forgot at that place. "Can't forget these. Humans and paper, geez. Maybe I should make a paper based Pokemon….nah. Already got all of the tree grass types."

She decided to hold Ash with her powers and then stumbled up the stairs. "If I ever get my hands on the person who made these shoes...I will make their lives a living hell!" She looked through the doorways, that were still white, and one of them was a Master bedroom that was covered in various shades of pink, and a lot of fluffy stuff in there. She held in a squeal and looked into the other rooms. Bathroom floors getting replaced with tile instead of marble, she kept the marble countertops though. She liked those. After two other rooms, she held onto Ash with her own arms again and walked into the last room. It was all freaking yellow with splashes of red in it, well, the walls were. The floor was covered in a fluffy carpet that kept changing colors because Mew couldn't decide on a single one, a fancy crib that was sent back to Arceus and was replaced with a normal wooden crib that wasn't floating or made out of aura, the mobile in there was based on the legendaries that could fly, like Mew herself, Celebi, Azelf, Mespirit and Uxie, with all of them circling under a glass figure of Arceus. "...I don't like the message that this implies….I like everything else though." She then appeared a few things that would spark his interest in becoming a Pokemon trainer like a fake pokeball, his father's gloves and trainer belt, and a hat from the Pokemon League that would fit him when he was 10 years old. The gloves were fingerless, green, and had metal plates on the back of them. The hat was Ash's first hat in the anime. "Hey!" H-Huh? "I thought that we agreed not to mention any other timeline." Oh...right. Sorry, I forgot. Anyways, Mew looked around the room and with a single thought, the walls changed from yellow and red to a darker blue. "Okay. That's much better." She set Ash down into the crib gently with a soft smile. "Sleep well Ashy. Because in about...5 years? Yeah. 5 years, your life will be even more exciting than it already is with me being around." She then appeared on her bed in her natural form and started bouncing on it. "It's so fluffy and bouncy!" She started laughing loudly until she landed on a pillow. "It's so fuzzy~~!" Yes, these next ten years are going to be fun for Mew.

* * *

 _ **Five years later…**_

" _Ashy! Get up! You're going to be late for school!"_ Mew hovered over Ash's sleeping form for ten minute just saying " _Aaaaashyyyy! Get uuuup!"_ She then slumped down after said ten minutes and sighed. " _Honestly...no matter how much I beat the concept of waking up early into his skull, he can't seem to grasp it at all...Oh well. That should change today."_ Mew thought for a moment before hitting Ash with a **Splash** attack. ' _I guess that it's useful for something after all.'_

Ash immediately woke up from the water hitting him so suddenly, causing him to fall out of his bed with a yelp. "Mom! Why did you do that?! I was getting up!"

Mew pretended to clean her paws while she slowly floated upside-down. " _No you weren't Ashy. Just be glad I didn't shock you."_ She then smiled mischievously. " _I have an idea~ Let's play a game~"_

Ash suddenly paled. "M-Mom, you don't have to do that! I'll get ready now!" The last time Mew played a game with him, he was stranded in the forest to learn a sense of direction. It was only for a few hours, but he was still chased by an angry flock of Spearow.

Mew started chuckling darkly. " _But this isn't about that~ You have ten minutes to get ready for school, and if you aren't ready by then, I'll get Electivire to shock you again! And he'll keep shocking you every 10 minutes until you leave the house. Ready~?"_

Ash shook his head violently. "N-No I'm not!"

" _Too bad! GO!"_ Mew appeared a stopwatch and started timing Ash.

Ash scrambled off of the floor and pulled out random clothes from his drawers and ran into the bathroom to take his cold shower, as he couldn't afford to wait for the water to heat up.

" _Five minutes Ashy~!"_ Mew appeared Electivire, who sighed loudly.

"You know that I hate shocking kids right…?"

Mew nodded happily. "Yep! But I also don't care! He has to be fast enough to leave places in almost an instant. And also, your shocks aren't as bad as that Pikachu's shocks will be."

"A Pikachu..?"

Mew waved him off. "Oh don't worry about it Vi! He's going to be a normal Pikachu starting out!"

Electivire groaned at the nickname. "Stop calling me that please. And the Pikachu gets the bonus of being trained by the Chosen. I know. It's still unfair though."

Ash quickly dried himself off and put on his clothes before running out of the bathroom and down the stairs, slipping into his shoes at the bottom. The one thing that he learned was that his shoes took up the most time, so he left them at the bottom of the stairs so that he could save three minutes of time. He saw that breakfast was already done, but he resisted the table of food and grabbed a slice of toast before running out of the house to see that it was barely sunrise.

"Time!" Mew hit the stopwatch and it was BARELY under 10 minutes. " _Great job Ashy! But you forgot your bag at the door. You got out, but you need to remember these things."_ Mew appeared Ash's bag next to him, leaning up against his leg. " _Also, I packed your lunch in there, as well as a lot of extra food for the pokemon. I know that you like going to Professor Oak's lab to feed them all. Have a good day sweetie!"_

Ash sighed in relief and he picked up the bag before waving goodbye to Mew and running off to the school.

"Ash...I'm so sorry...but today is for your own good." Mew looked down at her hind-paws before appearing at the table and eating all that she could, which was most of the prepared food for two reasons. The first reason is that Ash went to school and she didn't want to waste the food. The second reason is that she's just a glutton. Electivire took some slices of fruit before Mew could touch them and then just walked into the backyard to eat under a tree.

* * *

 _ **A few hours after school: Professor Oak's Ranch**_

Ash sighed in sadness again. Like usual, the bullies took his lunch and the pokemon food that his Mom packed. And sure, he knew that his mom was a Pokemon, but he didn't care. She had also told him who his birth mother was, but even though he had the same eyes, and apparently the same attitude as her when she was young, he didn't see the resemblance. Mew is his mother, and that was tha- ' _Hey….what's that Pokemon in the lake...kind looks like it's in pain…'_ "HEY! ARE YOU OKAY?!" Ash barely got those words out before the Pokemon launched a white and blue orb at him. Ash was frozen in place and when the orb hit him, he didn't feel anything. "...Huh?" He was about to speak again before his entire body glowed blue, then gold, and then red. Then purple for some reason before he collapsed onto the ground screaming in agony. The last thing he barely saw before he passed out was a white and gold pokemon, a man with long Sliver hair, and another man wearing a blue and black trenchcoat with a fedora.

- _ **With Manaphy**_ -

Manaphy took a deep breath and started gathering all of her power. All of it.

Ho-oh called out to her from the skies. "Are you sure you want to do this Manaphy?!"  
Manaphy nodded. "Of course I am! Besides, I'm the youngest out of all of us, so my regeneration is much faster! That's why it'll be easier to let me do this! Because when you have me revert to my egg state, it'll only take 6 or 7 years for me to hatch again, instead of a century like everyone else." Manaphy winced n the growing pain as she was now drawing on parts of her soul for power. "This is going to hurt him a lot isn't it?!"

Ho-oh nodded, but then realized that Manaphy couldn't see her. "It will be excruciating for both of you. Good luck Phi."

"I TOLD YOU TO CALL ME MANA!" Manaphy screamed out the words because the pain was growing to be much worse than excruciating. She then focussed all of it into a ball between her outstretched fins. ' _S-Sorry about this Ash…'I hope that I don't mess up and...well...kill you.'_ She launched the ball at Ash and with the last of her power, she teleported up onto Ho-oh's back. "Done….with that….can we go….? I'm feeling a little sleepy….."

- _ **With Professor Oak**_ -

Samuel Oak was sitting around in his lab, and was supposed to be doing an experiment on why Eevee had so many branching pathways of evolution. But he stopped to take a break because he wasn't getting anywhere. At all. Not a single shred of evidence to help explain why it happens. The only thing that he did get was that Eevee's fur is very smooth and fuzzy on the neck...fur...collar...thing. He didn't know what that was for either. He hit his head against the desk in front of him and then groaned. It was like Arceus itself was keeping him from making any headway on this project. "Arceus….I need a drink...or a reason to get out of the lab for a few days or so…" It was then that he heard a very loud and pained cry coming from his Ranch. "Thank you Arceus, but I didn't mean anything like that!" He lept out of his chair, pushing off of his desk, causing all of his work to scatter around the lab. He immediately saw a crowd of Pokemon by the lake and rushed towards it. If the person in pain was who he thought it was, then those Pokemon had nothing to do with the cry of pain. He gently pushed past the crowd of Pokemon to see Ash laying there unconscious. "Ash! What happened to you?!" He kneeled down next to Ash and placed his index and middle finger on Ash's wrist. "Oh good. He has a pulse." He picked Ash up and then looked at the crowd and saw Dragonite there. "Dragonite! I need you to fly Ash to the hospital right now. I'm not fast enough and Gary somehow convinced Daisy to teach him how to drive using my car. Please!"

Dragonite nodded and held Ash close to himself. He didn't bother talking right now, as it was a waste of time. He took off at his speed that he used to use in battle. He wasn't as fast as he was before Sam retired, but he was still faster than most Dragonites, only outclassed by Lance's. So all it took was a few minutes to get to the hospital. He landed on the ground and ran into the front door. It was revolving so it didn't break, but they might have to get a new motor for the automatic spinning part. "Bliss! Where are you?!"

A Chansey rushed out of the back room to see Dragonite holding Ash. "Drago! What happened?!" She then turned around to face the back room again. "Get one of those wheely beds out here RIGHT NOW!"

"I don't know! One minute he was fine, and the next he's screaming in pain!"

Two other Chansy's ran out with the hospital bed. Dragonite set Ash down onto the bed gently and watched as the two Chansy's were quickly joined by doctors as they rushed Ash into the ER.

Drago sighed. "He'll be alright...Right Bliss?"

Bliss nodded. "If he isn't dying of some incurable disease, then yeah. He'll be just fine. Now then." Bliss forced Drago into the ground with a well placed **Focus Punch**. "I know that you didn't say everything, so start talking."

Drago nodded. "It happened just like I said...but...I think I saw some form of energy surround him…"

"Like a **Psychic** attack?"

"No...not like that. It seemed like it came from inside of him. Or went inside of him and attacked him from there. You would have to ask Lucy to see if there's something wrong with his Aura."

"You two still on good terms?"

"Barely. She hardly talks to me unless she needs something. Look. I have to get back to Sam, you have a job to do. And make sure to break the new to Ash's mother as calmly and gently as you ca-"

A pink and red blur broke through the revolving door somehow. Myuu was panting slightly out of anger and her clothes were slightly smoking from how fast she moved. " **WHERE'S MY BABY?!** " She actually somehow shouted in a demonic voice in her human form.

Drago slowly pushed Myuu out of the hospital. Then out of Pallet town. Then tied her up to a tree. "Ms. Ketchum. I'm going to have to a- Oh who am I kidding. You can't understand me."

"I can understand you just fine Drago. Now where is he…?"

Drago fell backwards because his legs refused to work for a moment. ' _Questions for later…'_ "Well, Ms. Ketchum. Satoshi-"

"Ash. He thinks that his full name is too long."

"Right….well, Ash had a little incident at the lab. He was standing there, like he was trying to back away from something, and then he just screamed in pain and collapsed."

Myuu broke through the ropes with ease and started walking towards Professor Oak's lab.

"Umm...If you want, I can fly you to the lab."

Myuu had a smile on her face that basically said 'If you say one more word I don't want to hear, you die.' "No thank you Drago. I'll be fine." She then teleported to the lab in a pink flash, leaving behind a stunned Dragonite, and appearing in front of Professor Oak. She slammed her hand down onto the metal desk that he had his head on, causing it to crack. "Hello Samuel. We need to talk about Ash."

Professor Oak jolted to attention, a little too quickly though, as he fell backwards. "H-Hello! Have we met before?"

Myuu shook her head. "No, but my son visits your lab every day, and now he's in the hospital! So, I would like to know WHAT HE'S BEEN DOING HERE!" ' _Keep up the at Mew. Keep up the act.'_

Professor Oak waved his hands in front of his face frantically. "He doesn't do anything dangerous! I make sure of it! All he does is sit at the lake thinking and playing with the pokemon!"

Myuu was about to yell at Oak again, then what he said hit her. "...You mean he hasn't been feeding them as well….?"

Professor Oak shook his head. "No, not at all. Unless it's some berries that the children can't reach, he doesn't bring any food here ever."

"...That might explain why he's always so hungry when he comes home from school…."

Oak slowly got back up to a standing point. "What do you mean?"

Myuu sighed dejectedly. "Well, every day I always pack him a lunch and a ton of food for the Pokemon on the ranch here. He did it one time and he fell in love with Pokemon. But he always comes home looking sad, and when I ask how his day was, he just waves it off and says 'It was great mom' every time….I'm pulling Ash from school."

Oak fell backwards again. "Why would you do that?"

Mew faked a thoughtful expression. She had already planned this a while ago. And while she is nearly blindingly livid at the fact that her baby boy could be getting bullied, it helps her reason for taking him out of school. "Well, for one thing, he was just in an accident and needs time to recover, secondly, I don't want my Ashy in a school where he isn't safe until he can defend himself. I'm sure you can understand Samel. Now, I have to go and spend time with Ash, hoping that he wakes up today." Myuu walked towards the door and right before opening it, she paused. "Oh. One more thing Sammy. Make sure that grandson of yours doesn't get a big ego from being your grandson. Beat it into him if you have to." She then walked out the door, slammed it behind her, and teleported to Ash's room.

Oak sighed as his legs turned to jelly and he collapsed onto the floor. "I'm getting too old for this…." He barely pulled himself up using the table, which he thought was fine, but then he saw the crack Myuu made in it. His 'professor' face quickly made it's way onto his head as he examined the crack. "What...are you….?"

 _ **Ash's Mindscape**_

Ash slowly opened his eyes and he sat up with a groan. "Ugh…..where….am I…?" He took a look around and all he could see was darkness, despite the light shining down on him. He slowly stood up and he looked at the ground, as soon as he did that, birds made of darkness flew up and nearly hit him in the face. This seemed to start a chain reaction as the birds kept flying upwards into nothing, revealing a completely white ground under him, which seemed to be a column. He walked forward and the the column started to crumble from behind him. He yelped and started running forward and when he got to the edge of the column, he simply jumped, not even waiting to look if anything was under him. Black flying creatures kept coming at him from all sides as he fell, and he somehow kept dodging out of the way of the flying things. He didn't even know what he was doing, he was just trusting his gut.

He actually ended up hitting one as it was to big to dodge. Again, he didn't know what was happening, but he thought that he was in danger. His eyes flashed blue and it was like his body went into auto pilot. The next creature that rushed him was caught by what felt like a beak, which Ash threw at another one of those things. His body flipped backwards and landed on the back of one of those things, then hit it hard enough on it's neck to make a cracking sound. His body then jumped off of it, causing it to plummet into the darkness below. Ash spun around and hit another one of those things with a vicious kick, making another loud snapping sound and causing that one to fall as well. The big one dived at him again and Ash caught it by the wing, then used it's own speed against it to break it's wing. It let out a demonic cry as it fell.

Ash used it's body to boost himself into the air again, when he noticed another white platform directly under him. His body twisted out of the way of another one of those things and he then dived towards the platform. He looked back and saw the creatures following him closely. When one of them got close enough, he flipped around and hit it hard enough to make it flip around a bit. He then kicked off the bird-thing hard enough to make up for lost time, diving at the platform even faster. His body flipped around when he was about to hit the platform and rolled to soften the fall, which he landed in a crouch. The bird creatures stopped their descent and flapped at the air to stop themselves.

Ash's eyes flashed blue again and he collapsed onto the platform panting. "Wh….What was that…? That was awesome!" He slowly stood up again before having to roll out of the way of a black claw that appeared out of nowhere. He looked at the figure and saw that it was a black...dog...thing. Maybe a cat? He didn't know, but it was trying to hurt him, so he dodged out of the way of another claw swipe. "What is going on here?!" He yelped again when his attacker sent a stream of black flames at him. He dodged out of the way again.

"Why can't I just do what I did when I was falling?!" He vaulted over another stream of flames, when he got his second wind. He stopped stumbling around and actually circled the creature while running. "Why can't I do anything? I can't get close enough to hit it..wait...that's it!" Ash stopped running and faced the creature. It saw this and lunged at Ash who grabbed it's paw and pulled it to the ground. The creature seemed to scream when its side hit the white floors when the black faded away and revealed a pure white creature, which sank into the column.

Another one crawled up from the side of the column and dashed towards Ash. He barely had enough time to jump out of the way to dodge a punch from it. He blocked another punch from it and felt his arm go numb. He quickly ran away from it and panted, holding his arm. The thing ran at him and then flipped off of the ground, trying to hit him with a flying kick. Ash rolled out of the way of in, causing the thing to fall of the edge. Ash ran to the center of the column to catch his breath, and to see if he could get feeling back into his arm. He turned around and saw that thing crawl back up onto the platform.

Ash groaned as it cane rushing at him. He braced himself for a hit, as he knew he wouldn't be able to dodge it, when his eyes flashed blue again. He flipped over the attack and jumped backwards. The creature rushed at him again and Ash met the punch with one of his own, before he twisted his wrist to grab the creature's and he threw it across the platform with impossible strength for someone who lost feeling in an arm. He rushed at the creature and drop-kicked it while it was still dazed. He used the force of the kick to push off of it and flip around to get some distance.

He pushed off of the ground and spun in the air. He then lashed out at one of the birds that was about to attack him with another spinning kick, but he appeared in the path of where it would be flying and kicked it upwards. He then used another bird's head to boost himself up to where the other bird was. When he was directly under it, he flipped around to where he was upside-down and looking at the creature on the platform when he used the force of himself moving to kick the bird thing at the creature with enough force that when it hit the platform, smoke somehow came from where it impacted. He landed in another crouch when his eyes flashed blue again. He saw both of the creatures which he assumed were made of darkness fade into white and sink into the ground. He collapsed onto his back, panting heavily. "Please….no...more….things to fight."

" _Very well."_

Ash's vision flashed a blinding light. He covered his eyes and when he opened them, he was in a room with tons of thrones, and he was sitting in the one in the center of the room.

" _Up here, young one."_

Ash looked up and saw Arceus looking down at him with a smile on her face. " _Welcome the Hall of Legends, my Chosen."_

Ash stood up and walked towards the throne Arceus was on. "Y-You're Arceus...I'm meeting Arceus in person! This is so cool!" Ash jumped for joy...well, he jumped once before his legs collapsed.

Arceus shook her head and appeared Ash back into the throne in the center or the room. " _Ash. How do you feel right now?"  
_ "Like I just ran across all of Kanto without stopping. Why? Is that not supposed to happen..?"

" _Well, not usually, but because you are only five years of age, and have next to no physical training, it is supposed to occur. I assume that you have questions for me about how you got here?"_

Ash just nodded.

" _Well, what you fought were not creatures of darkness like you think they are. They were merely poor souls who were so clouded by their ideals, that they acted like creatures of darkness. When you encounter those, they will still be like that, but they'll have a smoky purple aura around them. You have a purple aura as well, but that is only due to your positive and negative Aura's mixing inside of your body. Anyways, what you did to them was simply open their eyes to their faults and what they did in their blind search for their ideals. That is why they screamed. Because they were forced to see what they had done all at once."_

Ash just looked confused. And exhausted. "So...what I think you're saying is Truth is better than Ideals?"

Arceus shook her head again. " _No. That is a common misconception. While many are blinded by their ideals, they can be blinded by truth just as easily. Had Zekrom come to me first, I would have had you fighting creatures blinded by truth. And, while there are less beings that are like that, they are horrifically more dangerous than those blinded by ideals. Simply because of the fact that they will never stop until they get the truth. What most beings need to do is find a balance between the two. Have enough desire for the truth to keep your ideals from taking over, and have enough desire to reach your ideals that you are not seeing false truth."_

Ash scratched his cheek nervously. "...I don't really get it. I mean, if Truth and Ideals are supposed to balance each other out, then shouldn't they be regulated by a single legendary?"

Arceus chuckled at his question. Not many of her Chosen ask about that. " _Well, at least this time your confusion makes sense. To answer that, I have to tell you a story….actually, I'll just tell you the story when you can understand the lesson behind it. What happened was two brothers were blinded so much by those two aspects that the legendary split itself into three pieces. Zekrom, The Dragon of Ideals, Reshiram, the Dragon of Truth, and Kyurem, the Dragon of Balance. The two brothers fought over which one was better and ended up killing each other over their beliefs."_

Ash nodded in thought. "So….what you're saying is, my Truth and Ideals are constantly fighting to control me, and I have to be the one to balance it out so that neither of them can blind me to the other...Right?"

Arceus paused and then started laughing. " _Oh, you are much more intelligent than Tekkarion gives you credit for young one! However, even though you are right, sometimes the struggle is to great and you need someone else to help balance them."_

"...I don't get it."

" _You will in time. For now, you should go back to Mew. If I know her, she's probably worried sick about you."_ Arceus raised her head and Ash was blinded again.

* * *

 **Okay. That was the first chapter of the remake. I think I pieced it together better than the original one. This is technically just a prologue, but I think that it should just be the first chapter of this. So, I'll try to keep this brief, but if you have any questions, just either ask in the reviews or PM me. I'll answer them as best I can. Have a wonderful day, all of you.**


	2. Forced Journey

**Hello again everyone! I know at least one or two of you enjoyed the last chapter, I won't say everyone, but I'm trying to be an optimist here. So, if this comes at a different time or seems rushed, I'm sorry. On the other hand, I think that I'm getting better about managing my time, so there's that….Anyways! Onto the next chapter!**

"Speech/Pokespeech"

' _Thought'_

" _Telepathy"  
_ **Pokemon Attacks**

* * *

Ash groaned as he slowly woke up from...whatever hit him. He heard a faint beeping off to his right and light snoring on his left. He opened his eyes to see that he was in the hospital. He looked to his left to see his mother asleep, somehow in her human form and with trails of black running down her face. Must be the make-up that she wears whenever she is in her human form. He looked to his right to see a machine hooked up to him. He sat up with a little pain and found a remote hooked up to the machine. He looked at it for a minute and decided to hit the big red button on the bottom of it and then set it down. After a few minutes of...pretty much nothing happening, a nurse walked into the room. The man was about to say something before his breath caught in his throat and he ran to go get a doctor. After another few minutes a woman with her hair tied up behind her walked into the room with a clip board.

"Excuse me...Satoshi?"

Ash shook his head. "Please call me Ash. That name is too long."

The doctor nodded. "Well Ash. I have to say that I'm pleasantly surprised. We weren't expecting you to wake up for about another month. And before you ask, no, you have not been in here long. Just 4 days. Honestly this is nothing short of a miracle. Now I'll have to check your vitals to see if any abnormalities have occurred."

Ash nodded at the doctor and watched her walk over to the machine. The doctor simply recorded the readings on the monitor and then compared them to when he got admitted into the hospital. "Well, this is even more surprising. It says here that your vitals are much more stable than when you were brought in here, in fact, even more stable than most people in general. I'll have to check a few more things, but for now I'll just have to check your heart and lungs."

Ash simply nodded again and allowed the doctor to do her tests. "So...can I go once my mom wakes up?"

"Normally, any doctor would say no, as the patient's vital organs are usually weaker once they wake up from any sort of coma. However, it seems that your's are stronger than when you last came here a month ago. Which is an abnormality in itself. But, to answer your question, as soon as your mother is awake, then yes, you can leave." The doctor then walked out of the room, leaving Ash to his thoughts.

"What...was that…? Was it even real?" Ash closed his eyes and tried to find the feeling of whatever it was that helped him survive in that world. Or his dream or...whatever that was. He focused on finding it for a bit and then gasped as he was suddenly hit with a warm, tingly sensation that surrounded his body. He opened his eyes to see that he was surrounded by a blue glow. "So it was real. And I really met Arceus. But...she called me her...Chosen…? Was that what she said? I don't know..." ' _But I think that mom can explain.'_ A loud snore interrupted his thoughts. He sweatdropped as he looked over at his mother. "Honestly mom...you'll wake the dead with that snoring…"

Myuu snorted loudly and woke up with a jolt, almost like she heard him. "W-What's going on?!" She looked up at Ash's bed to see that he was awake. "Oh my Arceus ASHY!" She ran over to the bed and pulled Ash into a tight hug. "I thought that you'd never wake up! I love you so much!"

Ash chuckled nervously as his breath was leaving his body. "M-Mom…? Can't...breathe…."

Mew gasped and let go of Ash. "Oh mommy's sorry Ashy...but do you know how worried I've been?"

"Erm….worried enough to contact Arceus about my status?"

"Yes! I nearly destroyed the entire Hall to get answers! You be surprised at what she worries abo-" She paused and just realized that she had been ranting. "Ashy…..what do you know about that….~?" She asked in a clearly fake sweet tone of voice that sent shivers down Ash's spine.

"W-Well mom, I kinda….woke up in a place that was completely black, I looked down and black bird flew up and almost hit me in the fa-"

Mew put a finger to Ash's lips. "Ashy. I know about that part. I was talking about the part where you know that I would contact Arceus…"

Ash began to sweat nervously. "W-Well, I kinda….talked to her before I woke up."

Mew nodded. "Hmm…Hmm...Okay let's go!" She disconnected all of the medical crap off of Ash.

Ash hopped off of the bed and stretched a bit, before being dragged out of the hospital by Mew. "Umm...mom? I can walk on my o-"

"Ashy, do not talk back to a woman who is ready to castrate anyone who talks right now…."

Ash gulped nervously and nodded his head.

"Good." Mew walked up to the receptionist, dragging Ash behind her. "Hello? I'd like to check my son out of this place. I don't want to keep him out of school any longer than I have to. You understand right~?" She propped up her breasts, causing the man behind the desk to nod dumbly and get the discharge papers without question. She quickly signed the papers and walked out of the hospital holding Ash's hand. "And that, Ashy, is how you can get any pervert to do anything."

Ash groaned at his mother's childishness, then realized that he actually felt annoyed. He never felt that towards his mom. "Mom...please don't do that again…"

Mew looked around and when she saw that no one was looking, she teleported them back to their house. "Okay Ashy. I'll try to be serious here. What can you do with your aura?"

Ash looked down in thought. "Au...ra…? Ummm…...oh! Do you mean that blue stuff that was surrounding me?"

Mew shifted back into her natural form and nodded happily.

"Well…..I can….make it visible….I think. Oh! And when I'm in danger, it's like it takes control of my body to protect me, but...it's REALLY tiring."

Mew floated up to Ash's face with an excited look on her face, and an evil glint in her eyes. "Show me~"

Ash backed up instinctively and nodded. He closed his eyes and found the...Aura, apparently that's what it's called, in the solar plexus. ' _How do I know that?'_ He shook away that stray thought and willed his Aura to flare to life.

Mew spun around in the air while cheering. "Yes! Now I don't have to worry about your safety! ….As much. Oh, that kinda reminds me, I'm pulling you out of school for a month or so."

"What?! But why?!" Ash walked over to Mew with an even more bewildered look on his face.

Mew smiled sweetly at Ash, which caused him to want to run. "Well, besides the fact that you're getting bullied" Ash winced at her tone. "I have to teach you about Aura and how to use it. Honestly the whole bullying thing just gives me an excuse to get you out of there." Mew then snapped and created a projection of herself in her human form and had it go to the school to notify the faculty. "Oh...and when I said month...I meant a month out here. We are going to be training in a pocket dimension that I had Palkia make for us, and I also had Dialga alter the flow of time so that a day out here is a year in there."

Ash paled enough that someone could mistake him for a ghost. "U-Umm...mom? Won't I age to much in there…?"

Mew suddenly started laughing. "Nope! I-I had Arcy and Gira make it to where our bodies wouldn't age! So you are out of excuses young man!" Mew opened a pink, blue, black, and white portal. She then floated behind Ash and pushed him in. "In you go!"

"Wait mom I think thA-" Ash's voice cut out as soon as he fell through the portal.

Mew sighed in pleasure. "Ya know, it's the simple things that make life worth living. Like how much I'm going to enjoy this!" Mew floated through the portal and as soon as it did, it closed behind her.

* * *

 _ **27 days/years later (February on a leap year)**_

A portal opened up inside of the living room of the house and Mew dragged Ash through the portal. "Ashy~ That was the most fun that I've had in years! Didn't you like it?"

Ash just groaned unintelligibly.

"I love you too!" Mew had planned out everything in advance. The first year was her beating the knowledge of all things pokemon into his head, even Poffin and Pokeblock creation. They didn't do much physical training, but the mental training was just as excruciating. The next 10 years was basically just getting Ash used to his body, then training it until it he couldn't talk, then she healed him, then they started all over until he collapsed from exhaustion. She had to break the mental restriction that makes people stop by making them feel pain, but that just made it to where her training was bone breaking. Literally. Bone breaking. So Ash's bones were strong enough to not shatter completely by getting hit by a **Mega Punch**. They tested it. So if Mew had to guess, then she would say that in mere strength alone, he could potentially beat a Machoke if it's a fresh evolution and still getting used to it's body.

The next ten years was all martial training. She trained him in the use of blades, staffs, anything that involved martial arts. Well...she would have if she didn't see his affinity for using a tantō and ko-wakizashi ***** combo, so she trained him with that on every third day. The other days were used for hand to hand combat, which she had him train with a fake Hitmon trio, a Lucario, a Medicham, and a Primeape. It took him a while, but after about 5 years, he was finally able to hit them. So Mew upped his training, and brought them up to normal Pokemon levels, and set Ash back to square one. It took another five years before he could hit them again. He didn't really have a specific martial art, like Taekwondo, or Jiu jitsu. Mew had him train in every aspect and make his own. His weapon training was...getting somewhere, By the end of the ten years, he was able to at least use them properly without cutting anything that he didn't mean to cut.

The final 6 years was Aura training. This one had the most mental strain and was the most difficult for Ash as it required him to sit still and reinforce his mind. This training was interesting however, because when Mew berated him for straining to much, she noticed that a rock was glowing purple. And floating. The training was hell for him then, as it now required him to focus on his aura while levitating the rocks that Mew set in front of him. He progressed at a snail's pace until Mew was forced to break a mental barrier that was still there because his body hadn't aged. The change was drastic, and immediate, because Mew had to switch to boulders and have him create an Aura sphere to actually make it difficult. He still couldn't do it after 5 years, but it did show that he improved by leaps and bounds once that block was gone. The change in his personality was also noticeable. He was finally maturing after 21 years of training. He still didn't mature much, but it was enough to make him sound much older than he looked, which he was

The final week of training was a review of what he learned, in the form of a week long game that Mew devised. The objective of the game was to get to the portal in a week while Mew assaulted him with every attack she knew. Which was….every single one. So Ash was burned, frozen, electrocuted, poisoned, knocked out, and nearly blown to bits. However, at the last minute of the game, he was barely able to get within range of the portal. As a reward, Mew gave him a gift. Ash could now understand Pokemon flawlessly. She said that it will make his training immensely easier in the real world as she dragged him back through the portal so that he could rest.

"So Ashy! Now that you have the mind of a...what, 32 year old, what are you going to do?"

Ash groaned as he was tossed onto the couch. "Well mom, I was thinking that I would probably go back to school, and just keep appearances up until my Pokemon journey."

"But that's so boooooring! Why don't you show them how much you have improved by requesting to graduate early? And also teaching those bullies a lesson!" Mew punched her open hand, then cracked her knuckles in preparation

Ash nodded. "Only me mom. You can have fun with their dreams if you want. Scare them to never be bullies again."

Mew laughed happily and evilly as she came up with ideas. "Oh thank you Ashy! I'll have so much f-" Mew was interrupted by a light snoring coming from Ash. She giggled and then made him float up into his bed. She was now really glad that their bodies didn't age at all. She didn't have to bother with getting a new bed. She appeared onto her bed after closing the portal and started bouncing on it again like a child before coughing because of the dust. "I should've cleaned around first!"

* * *

 _ **The next day**_

Ash sighed as he sat up against a tree, waiting for the bullies to show up. And sure enough, they walked over to him as soon as he pulled out his lunch.

"Hey Ash, you know the drill. Give us your lunch or we'll beat you up."

"...It's Satoshi to you…."

"Huh?"

Ash shook his head. "And to answer you demand, how about no. I actually want to enjoy my lunch like I have been doing for the past month."

The lead bully chuckled and cracked his neck. "Alright. Your choice." He run up to Ash, cocking his arm back for a punch, and as soon as he threw the punch, Ash caught it without looking up.

Ash grabbed onto the bully's fist and slowly began to crush it under his grip. He didn't stop until he heard the bully scream in pain and he tossed him aside. He stood up, then walked forwards and ducked under the two punches the other two lackeys threw at him and he tripped one with a leg sweep and pulled the other's legs out from under him. He dusted himself off and walked back over to his lunch, picked up his stuff, and walked away. He completely ignored the stares of the other kids as he walked towards the faculty office. He stepped into the office without a sound and knocked on the desk. "Excuse me Daisy?"

Daisy Oak looked up from her desk and smiled. "Ash! I haven't seen you in a month! How have you been?"

Ash chuckled. "I'm fine Daisy. But I'm here to take the early graduation test."

Daisy looked shocked. "But Ash! There's no way you can pass it! There's material on that test that you won't cover for years!"

"Daisy, believe me, I've changed a lot in the month that I've been gone. Just trust me. Okay?"

Daisy hummed in thought then sighed. "Okay Ash….but if you fail, then don't come crying to me okay?" She really didn't want to see her little brother's best friend fail the test because he just thought that he could do it. She pulled out the test packet and slid the 10 page test over the counter. "Look Ash, you really have nothing to prove. I know that the teachers kinda look down on you because you don't learn the same way as the other kids, but you really don't need to do this to prove that you're smart. And even if you could do it, you would be leaving Gary behind, and I don't think that he would be happy that his only real friend graduated before him, and he would follow you and most likely fail the test because he'd think that it was easy because his friend that had some of the worst grades in the class passed, even if barely. A-"

"Done." Ash closed the packet and passed it back to Daisy. He then stepped back so that he wouldn't have to cover his ears from the impending shouting.

After a few minutes of checking the answer sheet that just so happened to be under the desk and she saw that he got a perfect score. She gawked at Ash for another few minutes, who was smirking. "...Who are you and what have you done with Ash…?"

Ash slumped over in defeat. "Daisy...Is it really that surprising that I barely passed…? The whole month I was gone, I've been studying for this test and I could only get a barely passing score."

Daisy tossed the packet back at him. "You aced it Ash. If you really did study, then you studied way to hard. Anyways, just go hand that to the principal while I call your mother to pick you up with your diploma."

"What do you mean by diploma Daisy?"

She groaned. "What I'm saying is that is the high school early graduation test. I...may have mixed them up...don't tell the principal. I don't want to lose my job."

Ash nodded and walked back to the Principal's office, knocked on the door, walked in, placed the test down onto the desk and walked out without saying a word, or even looking up. He then sat back down in the waiting room and continued to eat his lunch that was so rudely interrupted by those three children. ' _Oh god I'm calling them children now…'_ Ash smiled as he heard the shout of disbelief and the thud of a person falling out of their chair. And just when he was about to stand up, Mew walked into the room in her human form and smiled at Daisy.

"Hello! I'm here to pick up my Ashy! Did he do something bad…?" She looked back and fake glared at Ash.

Daisy shook her head. "No, quite the opposite actually. Your son here just passed the high school early graduation test in 3rd grade. I can only think of one other person who came close and that was Cynthia Shirona. And even then, she failed the first two times she took it."

Ash's head twitched slightly when he heard the name Cynthia Shirona. ' _Why does her name sound so...comforting?'_

Mew smiled at that. Her training really does produce amazing results. "Does that mean that we have to worry about the press? Because I really don't want to deal with them. So if you don't mind, I'll just take my son and go before the principal calls the reporters from Goldenrod City to come out here." Mew quickly signed the papers to get Ash out of that place, took his hand, and led him out the door before teleporting to Professor Oak's lab. "Here we are Ashy. You can finally feed the pokemon like you've wanted to do!"

Ash tightly hugged his mother before running over to the lake. He wanted to look cool, so he simply stood there, staring out at the lake, waiting for someone to come by. After about half an hour or so, he groaned and then sat down to train his aura control. As he closed his eyes, he felt the world slowly fade around him. He created a blue aura sphere right in front of him, then had it spin in a vertical circle. He then created a red aura sphere and had it spin as well, completely opposite of the blue aura sphere. They spun faster and faster until he was knocked out of his trance by a Lucario. "Ow…..What the…?"

The Lucario gasped as she realized that she had just disrupted a control exercise. "I-I'm so sorry Master Ash!"

Ash groaned as he sat up again. "It's fine Lucario, I get that you thought that a malevolent aura was on the ranch because of…" Ash then realized what Lucario had said. "...Okay. What's with the whole 'Master Ash' thing?"

Lucario was about to explain before she realized that he responded to her perfectly. "C-Can you understand me Master Ash?"  
"Yes. I can. Got that trick from the month I was gone. So can you please explain that whole thing to me?"

Lucario nodded happily. "Of course! Basically, any human that can use aura is already more advanced than most Lucario because it is much more difficult to call on your aura as a human, and you were also demonstrating something that should be impossible, so why wouldn't I call you that Master?"  
Ash groaned and facepalmed. "Look...umm...Lucy? Is that your name? I absolutely **hate** being called any form of formality, so can you at least try to keep that to a minimum?"

Lucy nodded with a smile and then took a deep breath. "HEY EVERYONE! ASH'S BACK!" The reaction was instant, as the entire field of Pokemon came barreling at Ash, who jumped back onto the lake, barely able to use his aura to stay on top of the water. "Guys! Calm down! I'm not going anywhere this time. In fact, I'll be here more often. I don't have to go to school anymore, so I can come here first thing in the morning after my training and spend the whole day with you guys, just….can you guys back up a bit? I'm getting….really tired."

The group instantly took five steps back, allowing Ash to collapse onto the ground in front of them.

"Thanks…." He slowly got up onto his feet and dusted himself off. "Still need to work on that. So, now that I can understand you all, I can actually listen to you instead of just hoping for the best." Ash looked around for his backpack. "Now...where is…." He looked up to see his backpack flying towards his face. He stepped out of the way of it and grabbed it with one arm. He was pulled onto the ground because of just how fast it was thrown at him, but he was able to save the backpack. "Thank you. Now….I think that I have some stuff for all of you…" Ash took out a very large container, which, probably took up half of his backpack space. He pushed the button on the side and watched it grow into a huge crate. "...Arceus, I love this tech." As he was opening the crate, Mew watched with Professor Oak.

"So, why do you think that Ash should work part time at my lab."

Mew sighed. ' _Humans…'_ "Do I really have to say…?"

Oak laughed. "No, you don't. I was just joking. He wouldn't even have to take any test at all. He's already showed his intelligence by technically graduating from high school at the age of five."

Mew snickered when he said 'five' "Yep. That's my Ashy. He really worked hard this past month."

"Speaking of…" Oak turned to Mew with his professor face on. "How is it that Ash was able to improve so quickly…?"

"Oh, well that incident a month ago apparently put him in perfect physical condition, and he also started to remember more and more things, so it may have altered his brain chemistry or something. I'm not a doctor, or a scientist like you, but I do know that something happened. I mean, he just walked on water like it was a flat surface for Arceus's sake! It was amazing!" Mew got all hyper at the fact that her son had been hiding things from her with those mental barriers that she taught him right before the Mew game.

 _ **Flashback…**_

 _Mew hit Ash with another mental attack. "Ashy...We can't play the game unless you learn how to do this. It's no fun when I know where you are at any given time."_

 _Ash groaned as he closed his eyes again._

" _Think of it like this son. You're making walls to keep something out, and a cage to keep your thoughts in."_

 _Ash thought for a moment, then realized after a few hours that he was doing it wrong. He saw himself in a black void, and he then created a cage around the entire void. He then built walls around the cage for the extra defense._

" _Very good Ashy! Which means that the game starts now!" Mew hit him in the back of the head with a_ _ **Focus Punch**_ _. "..You weren't ready."_

 _ **Present time….**_

Mew sighed happily at the memory. Now that she thought of it, Ash couldn't really move anything with his psychic abilities. He could only make then float in place. He'll need to work on that. Mew then coughed a bit to get Oak's attention. "So...about that job for Ash…"

"Hmm?" Oak was snapped out of his stupor from seeing Ash stand on water. "Oh yes. If he wants it, he can have it, but it will only be part time, and the pay isn't really that good."

"I don't think he cares about the pay. I think he just needed an excuse to be with the pokemon instead of coming here and drawing suspicion." Mew looked over at Ash to see him running after a crowd of pokemon that had his hat.

He vaulted over an Ivysaur as he kept running after his hat, which was taken by Lucy. A Machoke blocked his way, but Ash ran around him to get him dizzy and then knocked him down with a punch to the solar plexus, which actually made the Machoke fly back a bit. He rolled out of the way of Drago's tail and slid under him, still running after Lucy. A Charizard and a Blastoise charged at him and he jumped on top of the living tank and pushed off of it's back to gain more distance. He noticed that Lucy had stopped running. He made a mad dash towards her, forcing his aura into his legs to make him slightly blur out of sight before stopping to lean out of the way of a **Force Palm**. "Lucy...give me...my hat back." Ash stared into her red eyes, and wasn't threatened in the slightest like she wanted. He blocked a spin kick from her and rolled out of the way of another spin kick. He caught the third one and tossed her to the side.

"Lucy...you know that those kicks only work once at most. Now….give..me...my hat!" Ash let his eyes turn blue before he flipped out of the way of a **Double Kick** from a Hitmonlee that came from the side. "Honestly…." Ash leaned backwards to dodge a **High Jump Kick** , and then struck the Hitmonlee in the back as it flew over him. He then backflipped out of the way of a Hitmonchan using a **Mach Punch**. He saw his hat flying in the air and used the Hitmontop flying at him as leverage to grab the hat. He jumped off of the pokemon and was about to grab his hat, when a **Vine Whip** hit him in the side, which Ash used to pull the Ivysaur into the air and jump off of it as well, so he could get his hat. He then had to roll out of the way of a **Dragon Breath** , that still burned him slightly from the heat. He grabbed onto his hat and was then dragged to the ground by the hat due to a Gardevoir using **Psychic** on the hat. Ash closed his eyes and sent a pulse of psychic energy at the Gardevoir, forcing it to let go of the hat. Ash then flipped around and kicked the Gardevoir in the chest, flipping in the air afterwards and then landing on his feet. He dusted his hat off and put it on like nothing happened.

All Professor Oak saw none of that, and just saw Lucy hand Ash's hat back to him after a few minutes of running, mixed with a little bit of shouting. "Well, that's a surprise."

Mew saw the battleground and snickered. "What is?"

"That Lucario over there. Her name is Lucy. She was abandoned by her previous trainer, and she doesn't like anyone but even then, she only tolerates me because I take care of her. For Ash to have that kind of bond with Pokemon…...it's unheard of." Oak still had his professor face on while Mew laughed.

"Professor, just leave it. If Ash wants to tell us, then he'll tell us! But for now...Oh Ashy! The tree over here wants to talk to you!"

"I'm not a tree…"

"Your last name is Oak. Honestly, I'm surprised that no one jokes about it more."

Ash ran over to the two, panting to keep up an act. "You called Mom?"

Mew nodded with a smile. "Ashy, Professor tree here wants to offer you a job as a lab assistant."

A tic mark appeared on Professor Oak's forehead. "I am not a tree…." He then cleared his throat and took a calming breath. "But yes, Ash. I would like to offer you a part-time job at my lab. Usually my assistants need to take some form of test based on how proficient they are in a certain subject, but I'm sure that you can help with pretty much anything, right Ash?"

Ash nodded happily. This was the first time he had been this happy in years. "Of course Professor!I promise to do my best in anything that you have me working on!"

Oak chuckled slightly. "You say that now, but when you actually start working, then you'll probably regret saying that. No matter. You got the job Ash."

Ash jumped up and down in excitement, and during this, Lucy sneaked up behind Ash and stole his hat. "Thank you Professor! Thankyouthankyoutha-" Ash stopped immediately and put his hand where his hat would be. He then slowly turned around to see Lucy running off playfully with his hat. "LUCY! GET BACK HERE AND GIVE ME BACK MY HAT!" He dashed after her, leaving a trail of dust behind him, as well as two laughing adults.

* * *

 _ **Five years later…**_

"LUCY! I TOLD YOU TO NOT MESS WITH MY HAT!" Ash ran after Lucy as fast as he could, which made him close the distance in a minute or so. He jumped over her, grabbed his hat, and held it on his head as he landed on his face and slid about 20 feet, before tumbling around for a bit, flipping in the air, and landing on his back,sliding another 20 feet. He slowly stopped and when that happened, his legs that had pointed straight into the air fell onto the ground, causing even more dirt to be thrown into the air. He groaned as he slowly stood up. "Lucy….What is it with you and my hat?"

Lucy smiled as she walked up to him. "It's funny to see you chase after it. I'm going to have to up my game too. You've gotten faster than me." She closed her eyes. "I'll have to start training again. Have you been training your powers?" She appeared behind Ash and attacked him with a **Bone Rush**.

Ash dodged every attack with ease. He knew that she wasn't going nearly as fast as she could. "Yeah, I have Lucy, but I still can't launch an Aura Sphere, and I've just been able to use my Aura Sight. The mental bond stuff though, I think that I mastered that." He got hit in the side by an **Aura Sphere** and he saw Lucy smirking at him while the one using **Bone Rush** faded. He flipped around in the air and landed on his feet, holding his side. Lucy was about to attack him again, before she was held in place with a **Psychic** attack from Gardevoir, or Grace, as Ash had learned a while ago.

She walked over to Ash with a gentle smile on her face. "You know that you don't have to put yourself through this everyday Ash. and you don't need a starter. We all agreed that we would be your team. But, if you insist on doing that, at least take us with you... _Junior Professor_." Grace handed Ash a card. "The tree wanted to give this to you. Fair warning, they are ALL named after trees, so you'll have to make fun of them in another way."

Ash slowly took the card and it was a Junior Professor's license. "Thank you Grace...but do you know why I don't have a full license?"

She nodded. "It's because you're physically ten years old. Mentally, we all know that you're around thirty-seven or thirty-eight in human years. You might be able to fool humans, but you can't fool Psychic types, and you know that the old yellow guy loves to gossip."

Ash sighed and nodded. Alakazam, who insisted on being called by the name of his race, really did love to gossip. Well, now he knew why they pushed him so hard during his Psychic and Aura training. "I should go talk to him. Thank you for bringing this to me Grace. It means a lot." He brought Grace into a hug, then walked towards the lab.

"So…..can you let me down now?"

"No."

"Why not…?"

"Because I don't want to."

* * *

Ash entered the lab quietly, but was still noticed by a Pikachu, who tried to shock him as soon as he entered the room. Ash took the hit and just shrugged it off. "Professor! Are you okay?" He called out to Professor Oak as he was shocked again. The shocks actually barely tickled his skin, as Electivires' shocks were much worse, and even those he had gotten used to feeling. He walked into the back room and saw the Professor sleeping. Ash sighed again ' _I sigh a lot now…'_ and walked over to the man, which he saw was actually knocked out and smoking. Ash then looked at the Pikachu behind him with his Auric Sight. ' _Hmm…..Compared to Electivire, he's really weak….but compared to the average Pikachu...he's miles ahead of them. And I can see a near unlimited potential in him. He'll go far if he gets the right trainer.'_

"Hey! Shithead! Well, the one with the hat!"

Ash looked down to see the Pikachu on the ground. "Yeah? What is it you yellow ball of fluff?"

The Pikachu growled, trying to be menacing. "Do NOT speak to me that way asshole!"  
Ash smirked as he crouched down to meet him in the eye. "Quite the moute you got on you. And quite the courage. Or is it stupidity…?"

The Pikachu growled even louder. "I'm not stupid! You're stupid! And if you say that again then I'l-"

"Shut up." Ash started massaging the Pikachu's red cheeks, almost forcibly relaxing him. He then let go once he saw the contentedness on the electric mouses' face. "There. Now that you're relaxed, two things. One, those shocks of yours won't work on me. I get shocked by an Electivire much too often, and I hardly feel it anymore. Two, my name is Ash. Do you have a name, or do I just have to keep calling you 'Fuzzball'?"

The Pikachu huffed. "My name is Bolt. But I want a new one."

"You could always change it."

'Bolt' nodded in thought. His emotional states are...erratic at best. "Yeah….never thought of that….I guess that you can call me...Eh. Whatever. Until I think of a different name, just call me Bolt." He held out his paw.

Ash smiled and shook Bolt's paw, who tried to shock Ash. "Bolt. We'll have to work on that."

"But shocking is fun! And because you can't feel it, then I can test my strength on you!"

Right at the moment where Ash shook Bolt's paw, Professor Oak woke up to see the two conversing. "Well Ash, it seems that you've found your starter."

Ash nodded and picked Bolt up, then put him onto his shoulder. "Yep. Oh..umm...Professor...I was wondering...well, the guys outside were wondering if they could become my team. If...IF that happened, would I have to leave one of them here…?"

Professor Oak laughed. "Of course not Ash! I had Gardevoir deliver your new I.D. because I knew that she wanted to be on your team, along with Lucario, and Drago. As a Junior Professor, you are permitted to carry _eight_ Pokemon with you at all times, and you will be permitted to carry more when the Pokemon League sees that you're ready for it. For me, if I wasn't as old as I am, I would be allowed to carry eighteen with me. But, being a Pokemon Trainer is for the young, like yourself! So...I don't usually do this, but since you already have bonded with your starter, and have your Pokedex already, I will allow you to start a day early. But, you have to ke-" Ash ran out to the Ranch as soon as Oak said _early_. Oak chuckled and then looked back at his papers. "Oh great….now I have to pick all of these up again…"

* * *

Ash brought four Pokeballs to him using his Psychic abilities. That was the best he could do right now. He brought Bolt's, which had a lightning bolt on it, Lucy's, which was in its storage slot, Graces, which was on the Professor's desk, and Drago's, which was in the Professor's back room. He caught all of them as they shot at him from behind and clipped them all onto his belt in one sweep. He then pulled out his Pokedex from his jacket, which had National mode enabled on it, and checked ownership of all of the balls, and he was shocked that they had already been transferred to him. He then smirked as he approached Lucy. He took her Pokeball off of his belt and dashed past her, the ball in her paw. He then saw Grace.

Grace quickly turned to see Ash dashing towards her with a Pikachu on his shoulder. She thought that he was going to attack her, but he just ran right past her, leaving her Pokeball in her hands.

Ash then saw Drago sparring with a Salamence. Ash jumped on top of the Salamence and knocked it out by hitting a pressure point right behind its left fin thing on its head. He then barreled past Drago, leaving his Pokeball in his claws. He then dashed towards the lake, where it all began. He came to a dead stop at the edge of the lake, with Bolt falling off of his shoulder, trying to catch his breath. "Beautiful. Isn't it Bolt?"

Bolt gasped for air on the ground. "W-WARN ME BEFORE YOU DO THAT AGAIN YOU ASSHOLE!"

Ash chuckled at Bolt's reaction to his full speed. "If you want to stay with me, I'll train you so hard that you will think that what you just experienced was in slow motion. It'll be...well, I'll sum it up and say that it'll be hell for all of us." He sat down at the edge of the lake and heard three Pokémon walking towards him. He looked behind him to see Grace, Lucy, and Drago walking for once instead of floating, running, or flying.

Bolt jumped up onto Ash's head as he looked back at the lake. Grace and Lucy sat down left of Ash, glaring at each other before staring back at the lake. Drago sat to the right of Ash, and wrapped his tail around all of them.

"So…..does this mean that you guys want to come with me?" Ash looked at Drago, who nodded at him and handed Ash his Pokeball. Ash took it gently and hooked it onto his belt. He then looked over at Lucy and Grace, who nodded as well, and handed him their Pokeballs. Ash smiled and clipped them back onto his belt. They stayed there staring across the lake for an hour or so. Well, Ash did, Bolt ran around the area, Lucy and Grace started bickering half an hour ago, and Drago just fell asleep.

Ash stood up and began walking away from the lake, which Grace noticed, because she slapped Drago awake and then ran after Ash. Lucy tried to return herself, but Ash kept her out. Drago just walked over, and Bolt hopped onto Ash's shoulder again. "Okay you three. You will not participate in battles until the league. And before you complain, I have two reasons for this. The first is that I need you guys at full strength when you're breaking in the new trainees. And the second one is that you aren't as strong as you were the last time you were out traveling, Draco specifically. You all have obvious weaknesses that can be exploited by even the most rookie trainer. I'm going to hack into the Pokeball system to where you can train in there as well. Mom?"

Mew appeared floating around Ash's head. "What is it sweetie~?"

"Could you get Rotom and Pori-Z to help me hack into the Pokeball software so these guys can train in there?"

Mew snapped and a Rotom and a Porygon-Z appeared with a laptop and a wireless connector. "Just keep that in your bag and it should be done by the end of the day."

Ash nodded and let the Pokemon enter the laptop before he put them into his backpack that Mew had appeared. "Thanks mom."

Mew wiped a tear from her eye before smothering Ash into a bone crushing hug, anime tears pouring down her face. "My little Ashy's all grown up! I wish I could go with you, but you'd have to battle me, and I don't want to kill them. Maybe 20 years ago, Draco might have survived."

Rotom poked up from the backpack. "Their bodies will be technically digital, so do you want us to make a time dilation effect in there?"

Ash nodded. "Slow down time by a factor of four. I don't want them to get too bored. And, if it's possible, could you link them together?"

Porygon-Z laughed using the speakers. "I thought that you would ask us to do something hard. We're already done. I just needed Rotom to power the wireless thingy." He hopped out of the backpack, dragging Rotom with him. Mew then made them disappear.

"All set Ashy?"

Ash nodded. "Yep. I have to go now though. Otherwise we'll be caught in that storm. Actually….we're going to get caught in it regardless, so we might as well get as far as we can, right?"

Mew nodded and started pushing Ash onto Route 1. "Just go already! You're dragging it out!"

Ash started laughing as he was forced to take his first steps as a trainer. When the pushing stopped, he turned around to talk to Mew, but she was gone. "...Well guys, I guess we already took our first steps on our journey….heh. Okay….everyone...Let's go!" Ash then started walking down the path, the three veteran Pokémon returning themselves.

* * *

 ** **I'm sorry for the late update. I said a week and a half, and it's been almost two weeks. So, I'll answer some questions that I know are going to be asked. Firstly, Ash might be in peak physical form, but he's still only ten. So say that he fought a trained martial artist like Maylene, he could win, but he would lose to Bruno, or Koga, simply because of age. Secondly, the veteran Pokémon will not be used in battle, for three reasons. The first is that they are rusty, and need to get back to training before they can fight again. Secondly, they're too strong, so they'll just be helping with training and occasionally fight in a life or death type of thing. And third, the whole battle thing. They are too strong for Ash to command in battle, as he doesn't have the badges for it. Okay, now that that's out of the way, the next chapter will most likely be late as I'm visiting family, and I won't really have a chance to write. So…  
**** **Mew: I'M BACK BITCHES!**  
 **Yep...Mew back.**  
 **Mew: WOMAN! WHERE IS MY CHOCOLATE?!**  
 **I'm a guy...and you ate it all.**  
 **Mew: WELL GET ME MORE!**  
 **GET IT YOURSELF!**


	3. Race to Viridian

**Hey there humans! Some of you might be wondering why Gamer of the World is a bit late, depending on when I post this. Well, that's because I'm coming back to this as well! I kinda made myself sick of Pokemon when Sun and Moon came out for a bit, delaying this update even more, so… here it is! I'll still do Gamer of the World, but I'll update this one whenever I can. So for all of you who read that one, don't worry! I'll update that one soon! For now, try to enjoy this!**

"Speech/Pokespeech"

' _Thought'_

" _Telepathy"  
_ **Pokemon Attacks**

* * *

"Oh no…."

Ash felt a drop of water hit his hand as he held it out. He looked up and saw the sky was totally blackened by the clouds, with lightning sparking visibly. The sound of an explosion came from behind him. He turned around and saw that there was a small crater in the ground that was filling with molten earth. "Bolt, we have to go. I'm much faster without you on my shoulder, so either you go in your Pokeball, or I'll have to carry you."

Bolt shivered at the thought of being alone in the Pokeball again. "I'll just...stay out here for now."

Ash nodded and started to run as soon as his partner jumped into his arms. He looked behind him to see that a flock of Spearow were chasing him for whatever reason. Maybe he crossed into their territory or something. He had no idea why the flock was still on Route 1 though. The Pokemon League should've taken care of it by now, as it's a threat to new trainers. ' _Damn it… why are they so fast?! I should've been able to outrun them by now!'_ Ash looked forward again and heard a pained cry. He looked at Bolt, who was also looking for the cry, and had better ears.

Bolt looked around rapidly until he heard the cry again. "Ash! Over there!" He pointed past the treeline. "It's a straight shot!"

Ash nodded and he bolted for the edge of the forest, which had an invisible barrier to keep Shadow Pokemon out. Or...was it just to keep wild Pokemon from attacking and eating other trainers? Ash shook away the stray thoughts and he jumped the invisible wall that kept trainers in the safe area and dashed towards the cry.

Bolt felt a surge of power go through him the moment Ash left the safe zone. "Hey! Human! I think that the Routes have limiters on them!"

"That's a stupid decision! Why would the League put actual limiters on the Pokemon in the safe area? Unless….it's a safeguard to keep criminal's Pokemon in check. Or make the wild Pokemon weak enough to battle and catch. It actually explains a lot." Ash sidestepped a tree that was right in front of them and saw a young Froakie being attacked by a Pidgeotto. "Hey!" He unclipped Grace's Pokeball and called her out. "Grace! I won't command you, but that Froakie needs our help. Can you fight it on your terms?"

Grace shook her head. "I'm sorry Ash, but I can't fight. Not until you're strong enough. It's a rule of all Pokemon."

"Fine...can you at least hold it down while I get Froakie?"

Grace nodded and used **Psychic** to hold the Pidgeotto up against a tree. It squacked in surprise and then pain as it kept struggling against the attack. Ash ran up to the Froakie and saw no real outer damage except for some bruising. He took a Potion out of his backpack and sprayed each one of the bruises. The small ones went away, but the larger ones weren't affected at all. That meant that there was internal damage. Ash rummaged through his pack again and found an empty Pokeball. "I should've prepared better…Froakie, I need you to listen to me, okay? I'm going to catch you so that I can take you to a Pokemon Center. It's a place that will heal you. I'm going to take you there, okay?"

The Froakie nodded, or what counted as a nod from a frog. Ash tapped the Pokeball onto the Bubble Frog pokemon and it dinged instantly. Ash tapped the button and the ball shrank down and activated Stasis Mode. "Grace! Time to go!" Ash started running back towards the safe area holding Grace's ball. As soon as he was far enough away, Grace used **Teleport** to catch up with him. Ash returned her and then saw that he was almost to Route 1 again. He had to dodge some attacks that would've killed him, but he jumped the invisible wall again and then panted.

"That…..was…..AWESOME!" Bolt started laughing in Ash's arms. "We have to do that again sometime Ash! But...let's not try to die."

Ash nodded and then looked up to see that the storm had passed, and there was a rainbow in the sky. Ash collapsed onto the ground still looking up at the sky. "I...I saved someone." Ash just looked up with a smile. He started to chuckle, which turned into a full blown laugh.

Bolt had to jump off of him because he was acting weird. "Umm…..Ash? You okay? Because you're acting like someone who needs to get over their ego."

"I-I'm fine Bolt. It's just...I actually saved someone! It feels...It feels good." Ash sighed. He knew he had to get up, so he was about to, when he saw another large bird in the sky. He squinted his eyes and saw that it was who he thought it was. "H-Ho-oh…"

"Wait, hold on! Lady Ho-oh is here?! Where?!"

Ash stood up, still staring at the Rainbow Pokemon. He heard it cry out...something. He actually couldn't understand what she said. He kept staring until a feather covered his eyes. "What...What is this?" He took the feather off of his eyes and looked down at it. He nearly dropped it when it shimmered in the light. "This…. This is...a Rainbow Wing….but in the legends, Ho-oh only gives one of her feathers to someone who she deems worthy of greatness...also Mew said that she's really protective about her feathers, so I better take good care of it." Ash pulled a velvety cloth out of his pack that he uses to polish his Pokeballs, or he would have used it to polish them. He carefully wrapped the feather up and placed it in a side pouch that was all on it's own. It was too narrow for anything else to be held in it, almost too narrow and too small that Ash could barely fit the feather inside of the compact pouch. Ash shook his head and resumed his sprint towards Viridian City.

* * *

Ash sensed a person rapidly approaching, probably in a car or riding a motorcycle. He immediately started panting to give the appearance that he's a fresh trainer as he saw a woman in a police uniform park right in front of the entrance to Viridian. "H-Help!"

Bolt looked up at Ash, really confused. "Hey, why are you asking for help? There's no point to it."

Ash muttered under his breath to Bolt, which he knew that he could hear him. "I'm not as fast as a motorcycle without using Aura, and I need to get Froakie to a Pokemon Center fast."

Bolt nodded slowly at Ash's logic. It was kinda cool to see a human that wasn't a total idiot.

The police officer got off of her ride and ran over to Ash. "What's the matter?"

Ash looked at the badge pinned to her uniform. "W-Well, Officer Jenny, I found this Froakie trying to get inside of Route 1, but it kept getting shocked… I didn't know why, so I tried to pick it up and I got shocked too… I think there was a wall, so I climbed over it and caught this guy so I could bring him to a Pokemon Center. His ball is in Stasis mode right now, so he should be safe, but I don't want to wait for him to be healed!"

Officer Jenny nodded in understanding. "Alright kid, I believe you, but I'll still need to see some I.D. saying that you are who you say you are. There have been some Pokemon Poachers in the area. I'm just required to ask everyone I see entering the city."

Ash nodded and rummaged in his pockets, trying to find something. "I know that I had it… Oh! Is this good enough?" He pulled out his Jr. Professor Card and handed it to Jenny.

Officer Jenny took the card and read over it quickly. "You're a Jr. Professor at the age of ten?"

Ash nodded as he took his card back. "You can scan it later!" He held the Pokeball that was in stasis to Jenny. "We have to hurry!"

' _Even though he's a Professor, he's still a kid. This must be really frightening for him.'_ Officer Jenny nodded and took Ash's wrist. She led him over to her bike and helped him onto it as she quickly mounted her motorcycle. "Hold on to me kid!" She revved her engine to warm it up a bit before taking off towards the Pokemon Center.

' _Good. The act worked. Now I can get this Froakie healed… I have a bad feeling though…'_ Ash held onto Jenny tightly, quickly beginning to enjoy the rush of being on one of these. "Umm, excuse me? I was just wondering how old I have to be to get a license for one of these."

Jenny smirked. ' _Got another one.'_ "You have to be at least sixteen kid. And even then you won't get to ride one of these puppies until you're at least eighteen."

' _Damn.'_ "Oh… well that's okay. I'll just get a bike." Ash saw the Pokemon Center rapidly approaching. "U-Umm… O-Officer Jenny? You're not slowing down…"

"I know." She grinned as the building came closer.

' _She's insane! Unless Pokemon Centers have automatic doors…''_

Jenny started laughing as she turned sharply and drifted into the lobby of the Pokemon Center, leaving unsightly skid marks on the white tile floor.

"Jenny! I told you not to do that anymore!" A red haired woman walked out from behind the counter, clearly annoyed.

Officer Jenny chuckled mareepishly. "I know Joy, but I was actually in a hurry this time!"

Ash hopped off of the bike and ran over to Joy. "Are you in charge here?"

Joy nodded. "Yes, I'm Joy, the head nurse here at this Pokemon Center."

Ash held Froakie's pokeball to Nurse Joy. "There's a heavily injured Froakie in here! I put them in Stasis, but I still don't want to risk anything! Please help them!"

Nurse Joy took the pokeball and put it in the scanner*. She saw the Froakie in Stasis and saw large bruising. "Chansey! Get an operating room ready!"

A distant "Okay!" Was heard by Ash in the back.

Nurse Joy took the Pokeball off of the scanner and ran into the back, not saying a word to either of them.

Jenny looked at Ash, then sighed. "She's like that. You should probably just wait out here or in the training fields out back for her to finish with the little guy."

Ash nodded and then hugged Jenny as a sign of thanks. "Thank you so much!" He let go of the officer and then ran out back to let his partners get some fresh air.

Jenny smiled and then shook her head. "He's a good kid." She then sighed as she looked at the skid marks. "She's gonna make me clean this up again tomorrow."

* * *

Ash released the remainder of his team and then his face quickly became stone cold. "Fall in line!"

Bolt was shocked at Ash's tone, but hopped out of his arms and stood on his hind feet next to Lucy.

Ash walked in front of them and then he suddenly seemed much older then 10 years old. Well, to the sensors at least. "Alright! Listen up! As I said at the lab to Bolt, my training will be hell for all of us. I will push you harder then you have ever been pushed before, and you will falter at times. I will not blame you for that at all. However, _when_ you falter, I expect that you will get right back up and keep going! Do you understand?!"

The three veterans nodded at once, while Bolt just yawned, barely listening to Ash.

Ash noticed this and then smirked evilly. "Alright then. We're going to do an exercise in… _teamwork_. Drago, Grace, Luca, over here."

The the veterans had an evil glint in their eyes as they knew what was going to happen. Ash asked them to break in the new recruits.

"We're going to play a little game that my mother introduced me to… It's called 'Rodent Hunt'."

Bolt began to shiver as he saw the three stronger Pokemon look back at him, their eyes shadowed and grinning.

"Here are the rules. The prey gets a ten minute head start. And you can't use psychic or auric powers to locate him. It's not fun if you can just find him yourself. And for the hunters to win, the prey must be totally immobilized." ' _I hope that they get what I'm trying to get them to do.'_ "The game starts… now!" Ash pulled up a timer that was preset to ten minutes on his Pokedex and started it as he watched Bolt run into the forest. He then looked at the three 'Hunters' "Let me specify. You cannot locate his exact location with your powers, but you can still speak to each other with a psychic link."

Drago looked down at Ash. "You know that this is unfair, right?"

Ash nodded immediately. "I know. But this is a test of your abilities, not Bolts. I want to see just how rusty you've all gotten."

* * *

Bolt was running on all fours, panting from fear of the much more experienced fighters chasing after him. He was afraid for his life for some odd reason, even though he knew that they wouldn't kill him. "What… What the hell did I sign up for when I joined him?!" He hopped into a tree and checked the burrow to see if there was a large flying type living there. It was totally abandoned, so he hid there to catch his breath. He ran way too fast for his own good. And that was probably really slow compared to the others. Even the Dragonite. He knew that he had no hope of winning, so he just had to hope that they wouldn't find him in the tree.

* * *

Ash looked at his Pokedex and then nodded. "Alright, the ten minutes are up. Go get him."

Drago nodded and took to the air.

Lucy dashed into the forest, covering the ground.

Grace's eyes began to glow purple as she lined the minds of the three Hunters together. " _Testing. Can you both hear me?"_

" _This is Drago. I hear you perfectly."_

Lucy groaned in her thoughts. " _This feels weird…"_

" _I'll take that as a yes."_ Grace smirked as she closed her eyes to focus.

Lucy shook off the weird feeling and then sniffed the air, picking up the faint scent of Bolt, glad that it had rained, as the water wiped away all of the other scents in the forest until the other Pokemon marked them again. She slowly followed the trail, both being careful not to alert the Pikachu, and give him a false sense of hope.

Ash whispered into Grace's ear. "You have five minutes to find him."

Grace gasped a tiny bit, still trying to maintain the psychic link. It was actually really difficult to do, as she hasn't done it since she was a Kirlia. " _Hey! We have no time to play with our food! We only have five minutes!"_

Drago dove down closer to the trees to see if the Electric Mouse was hopping above them.

Lucy nodded. " _I'm on it! Little mouse can cover a lot of distance in just ten minutes!"_ She began to sprint down Bolts trail, making up for whatever time she had lost. Apparently Ash wanted to get this game over with quickly. She skidded to a stop, spraying a bit of mud in front of her. "Where are you…?" Lucy sniffed the air again and turned to her right to see a tree with a hole in it. It had the slightest hint of yellow inside of that hole as well. She smirked and jumped on top of the branch near the hole. She reached into it and pulled Bolt out by his tail. " _Got him. Should I head back?"_

" _No. I'm coming to you."_ Grace teleported in front of Lucy, floating above the ground so that she wouldn't get her dress dirty. She floated over to Lucy and used **Hypnosis** on Bolt, who fell 'asleep'. She then grabbed onto Lucy and teleported them back to Ash. Drago was already there. She broke the link, then collapsed onto her knees, panting heavily. So much for keeping her dress clean…

Lucy walked over to Ash and then handed the immobilized mouse to him. "Here you go, one unmoving mouse."

Ash gently held Bolt in his arms and checked the time. "You had ten seconds left. I expect you to be faster. Now that I know what Grace needs to work on, she can rest. Drago, you need to regain your speed that you had when Professor Oak was your Trainer. Lucy, you'll train with Drago, get faster. Grace, once you rest, I want you to find the heaviest boulder you can find and hold it up for as long as you can. You'll improve your mental endurance that way." Ash rummaged in his backpack for a notepad and a thing to write with. He mumbled as he wrote things down. "Drago and Lucy… speed… Grace… Mental… Bolt… everything… Froakie… rehabilitation." He nodded to himself as he put the notepad down and walked to a secluded area of the training ground. "Get to work! And tell me when Bolt wakes up from his little nap!"

Lucy nodded as she poked Bolt's limp, sleeping body with a stick.

Ash sat down in the corner and then closed his eyes, trying to gain a better grasp on his aura. It took an hour or so to do, but he finally was able to find his aura. Which was strange, because he knew exactly where it was. He spent the rest of the time meditating trying to gain more control over his aura.

"Hey!"

Ash tilted his head to the side to see a young boy walking up to him with a cocky smirk on his face.

"Are you a trainer?"

Ash just nodded.

The boy pulled a Pokeball off of his belt and threw it in the air, releasing a Rattata. "Then I challenge you to a battle!"

"Not interested right now." Ash dismissed the boy immediately, really not wanting to bother with him.

"But you have to! Those are the rules!"

Ash groaned and then looked at the Rattata, and made his eyes flash blue.

The Rattata flinched and then cowered a bit. "I-I'm sorry, Chosen…"

Ash smiled and began to pet the Rattata. "No harm done little guy." He then looked up at the boy. "It looks like he doesn't want to fight anymore."

The boy sighed. "Rattata… please, we need to get stronger."

Ash stood up slowly and then picked the Rat Pokemon up gently and handed him to the kid. "Listen kid, there are more ways to get stronger than just battling. Like training for example. Do you see those two Pokemon racing over there?" He pointed at Lucy and Drago, who were competing to see who was the fastest. "They're my partners. I can't command them in Pokemon battles, but I still trust them to protect me if I need it. You need to have a strong bond with your Pokemon before you start training. Get to know him, take care of him, then help him to get stronger." Ash sniffed the air a bit. "For instance, don't use the shampoo that you use on him. It damages Pokemon fur."

The boy looked down at his Rattata. "So… you're saying that I can help him get stronger if I'm friends with him?"

Ash nodded and ruffled the boy's head. "Yeah. It helps if you train yourself along with your Pokemon. It makes it more of a partnership instead of a Trainer/Pokemon relationship."

The boy had a gleam in his eyes as he pulled out a notepad. "Can you teach me?!"

Ash blinked a bit, then chuckled. "Sure. I'm planning on staying here for a bit anyways. How about tomorrow? Your Rattata looks tired."

The boy looked down at the purple rat pokemon and then back up at Ash. "How can you tell?"

"Do you see the way his whiskers are drooping?" Ash gently scratched the Pokemon's cheek. "When they're like that, the Rattata is tired. Their whiskers are supposed to stick straight out."

The boy nodded and was about to return Rattata to his pokeball.

"Also, some Pokemon do not enjoy Pokeballs. I'm not saying that he doesn't, but it might be better if you carry him home."

The boy nodded. "Okay! Thanks!" He began to walk away, but paused. "Hey, I never told you my name!"

Ash waved the boy off. "Tell me tomorrow! Just go get some rest!" He watched the boy walk away, then sighed. "I hate it when people put me on the spot…" He turned to see Lucy and Drago panting a bit in place. "Hey! I know how much stamina you guys have! Quit slacking off!"

Grace looked down at the sleeping Pikachu and then the stick that Lucy was poking him with. She picked up the stick and started poking Bolt in her Lucario friends place.

* * *

Nurse Joy walked out to the backyard/training area and saw a Gardevoir holding up a boulder in the air, a Dragonite and a Lucario running around, a Pikachu that was panting heavily on his back, and Ash doing one handed pushups. He seemed to be struggling a lot.

"And… fifty…" Ash collapsed into the mud, panting as hard as Bolt. "Okay… not ready for those yet…" He stood and got as much mud off of his chest as he could. He looked at Nurse Joy and then coughed a bit. "Take five you guys."

The rest of his team that was standing immediately stopped what they were doing, exhausted.

Ash walked over to Nurse Joy. "So, how did it go? Is Froakie going to make it?"

Nurse Joy nodded. "I doubt that you abused that poor Pokemon, but he does show signs of human abuse. You told Jenny you found him in the wilds? Just outside of the normal routes?"

Ash nodded slowly, his aura threatening to flare up from the mere mention of abuse. "Well, I can assure you that the very low chance of injuries happening during training, I will take full responsibility for it, but I would never intentionally abuse a Pokemon. Well, if it was trying to kill me… I don't know then."

Nurse Joy was shocked at the maturity coming from a fresh trainer. Then again, he was a Jr. Professor for a reason. "Well, that's certainly a mature point of view, but I have to advise against training him much or sending him into battle. I doubt that you will actually do that, however, I still have to warn you as part of my responsibilities as a Pokemon Nurse."

Ash nodded a bit. "…Can I see him?"

Nurse Joy shook her head. "I'm sorry, but right now, we have to keep him in a stable environment right now. We can't risk jinxing his recovery."

"I understand… in that case, do you have any free rooms right now?"

Nurse Joy nodded with a smile. "We actually have quite a few. Not many trainers start their journey a day before League season begins. Would you like a room?"

"If you don't mind, that would be great. Thank you." Ash bowed a bit in respect as Mew had taught him to do with healers, human or Pokemon.

Nurse Joy blushed a bit at the flattery. She usually wasn't treated like this, especially during league season. "It's not a problem at all! I'll go get you your key." She quickly went back inside to suppress her embarrassment.

Ash smirked and then looked back at his team. "Alright guys, we're done for today! Rest up in your Pokeballs if you want, but make sure not to laze around in there all the time. Do just enough to keep yourselves in good shape, or you can train while in there." ' _The time dilation is going to be perfect for helping rest the team in between battles.'_ He held up three Pokeballs and watched as his veterans returned themselves. Ash clipped the balls to his belt, gently picked up the still recovering Bolt, and took off his shoes to keep himself from tracking mud into the building.

Nurse Joy walked over to Ash and handed him a room key. "Here you are! We hope that you enjoy yo-"

The all of the lights went out in the Pokemon Center. Not even the emergency lights came on.

Nurse Joy seemed like she wanted to say something, but she was muffled by something.

Ash closed his eyes and activated his Auric Sight. He saw Nurse Joy being dragged away by someone with a dark aura. He also felt someone trying to sneak up behind him. Ash waited until the last possible moment he could to attack his would be kidnapper. He jabbed the person in the stomach and then grabbed them by their arm to flip them onto the ground. Ash gazed into the person's eyes, his own glowing an eerie blue. "Who are you…?"

The person tried to get up, but was suddenly paralyzed by fear when they stared into Ash's eyes.

"Don't want to talk huh…?" Ash groaned and then slammed the person's head onto the floor, rendering them unconscious. He then slowly unzipped his bag to place the recovering Pikachu inside of it. "Don't make a single sound or spark, okay Bolt?" Ash heard a slight ruffling, hoping that it was a nod. He then stealthily went after whoever had taken Nurse Joy. They were still in the building, which made it easier on him. Ash heard Joy yelp slightly, then heard the sound of flesh striking flesh.

"Tell me the code to the computer!"

Nurse Joy shook her head slowly, refusing to let this person get a hold of the Pokemon.

"Well then…" The sound of a blade being unsheathed echoed through the area. "I guess that we'll have to do this the hard way." The person pressed the blade against Nurse Joy's throat hard enough for her to bleed from the contact of the blade. "Now tell me the goddamn code!"

Ash's pupils became dilated in rage as he let his aura spring forth.

"N-No…"

The intruder gritted their teeth as they pressed down harder on Joy's throat. "I will kill you! Do you understand that?!"

"I won't… let you… steal the Pokemon…"

The person groaned. "Fine then. I suppose that I can spare a casualty… or maybe the boss will like to use you as a toy…~"

Ash's eyes became red from that statement. He lost most of his control and dashed behind the person and immediately broke the person's arm that was holding the knife, making the person drop it. Ash then grabbed the person's face and slammed them into the ground, possibly killing them. His eyes became blue again as he calmed down. He looked at Nurse Joy with a serious expression. "Where's the breaker room? There might be a third person in there that is keeping the power off."

Nurse Joy could only see Ash's eyes, as the blue glow darkened whatever bits of his face were visible in the darkness. "U-Umm… It's on the other side of the building… I can show you if y-"

Ash shushed her and closed his eyes as he heard another person walk by. He couldn't release Lucy or Grace to help him find out how many there were. Hell, he didn't even know why he was doing this. Ash slowly stood up and waited for another person to walk by before he opened his eyes and choked them out with their mouth covered. When he was sure that the person was unconscious, he dragged them over to Nurse Joy. "Tie them together and bind their wrists and ankles to each other. I'm going turn the power back on. As soon as I do, you need to get to an alarm. Do you understand? Nod if you do."

Nurse Joy nodded at Ash, shivering quietly. Jenny told her that this could happen, but she was more afraid that it happened with Pokemon on life support. She was glad, however, that the League had the foresight to install separate backup generators in the ICU rooms, even though they pool all of their money into the gyms… She shook away the thoughts and saw that the person with glowing blue eyes was gone. There was a note on the ground next to some rope. 'You can do this. Be strong.' Nurse Joy was barely able to read the note, then nodded as she steeled herself. She quickly tied the obviously criminals up and found something on their faces. She felt them and they seemed to be some form of goggles. She put them on and found that she could see perfectly fine in the dark with them on. ' _... I'm going to keep these.'_

Ash stealthily made his way through the building, barely making any noise as he approached a room with a single person in it. Ash snuck behind them and was about to take them out.

"Why did they make me come here…? I told them that I don't like doing this kind of stuff. I'm an analyst for Mew's sake…"

Ash paused in his assault and looked at the person's aura. It was dark, but more like it was coated that way by others. He nodded to himself and covered the person's mouth. "You're going to listen to me. You're going to turn on the power, then you're going to stay here until I take care of the rest of your group. Do it or I'll kill you right now. Understand?"

The person nodded quickly and began to turn on the power. He had cut a few wires, so he had to tape those back up while Ash watched.

"Close your eyes."

The person nodded again and closed his eyes as they reactivated the power.

Ash tied their hands together just in case. "Remember, stay here or I'll kill you." He then walked out of the room and heard a few people yelling. He looked over to the closest source of the annoying yelling and dashed over to them, his eyes streaking blue. He flipped over them and kicked them in the back twice before hitting them with a spin kick in the back of their head. He wasn't really paying attention to genters at this point. He ran over to the next voice and hit them as hard as he could in their solar plexus, then quickly gave them an uppercut to their jaw, sending them into the air. Ash then grabbed one of their legs and pulled them back onto the ground and hit them in the face, knocking them out.

Ash then ran to the next one and slid under them and hit them in the crotch, incapacitating them immediately. He scoffed and kicked them in their temple, then turned his head slightly to the right, hearing someone open a door. He ran over to them and swept them off their feet, then hit them hard in the stomach, sending them into the ground hard. Ash then ran outside the door and closed his eyes again. ' _Three more.'_ He sensed one of them going near the Intensive Care area of the Pokemon Center and ran over there. He slid around the person and kicked them in the jaw, then in one of their kneecaps, shattering it. ' _Two'_

"Report! June! What is your status?"

Ash looked down at the paralyzed person and snatched a walkie talkie from their side. He spoke in the most menacing voice that he could. "I'm coming for you." He dropped the wireless device on the head of the person as an insult and then ran towards the next closest person. Ash ran straight towards them and just hit them in the face as hard as he could and kept running. He saw the final person and simply stood behind them, waiting for them to notice him. Ash noticed that the leader was a woman.

"June! This better not be a prank! You know how much I hate your shit!"

"So you're the leader." Ash smirked as he adjusted his hat. "I kinda expected more from your goons. They didn't get a single hit on me." He then dodged out of the way of a gunshot. "And you're the only one who used a gun this whole time. Short on funds or something?"

The woman turned towards Ash and shot at him again.

Ash stepped out of the way of the bullet and analyzed the situation. ' _Standard revolver, six chambers, two bullets fired already.'_ He dodged out of the way of another bullet. ' _Make that three. She has a hunting knife on her belt, so she might be proficient in it, oh, and a quick loader. Have to make her next three miss and then charge in for the kill.'_ He taunted her a bit, then rolled out of the way of another bullet. ' _Four'_

"Stop moving brat!"

Ash became stationary for a moment, the flipped backwards when he heard the cylinder moving. ' _Five'_ Ash then twisted out of the way of the final bullet. ' _Now!'_ He landed in a crouch and channeled his aura throughout his body, making him glow blue. He dashed towards the woman, leaving a streak of blue and closing the distance between them in mere seconds. Ash struck the woman in her ribs, hearing a loud cracking of bone. He then grabbed her arm and broke it at the elbow, pinned it behind her and kicked the back of her knees, forcing her to the ground. Ash took the revolver and cast it aside, then knocked her out before she could say anything else. "Arceus… her voice was so annoying."

Ash quickly calmed himself, letting his aura settle. He then ran to the back, where he thought Nurse Joy was. "Nurse Joy?! Are you okay?!"

Nurse Joy had just hit the silent alarm before Ash showed up. "Ash? What are you doing?! It's dangerous right now!"

Ash shook his head. "I just ran through the entire building looking for you. There were a bunch of people on the ground though."

Officer Jenny ran into the front of the Pokemon Center with her pistol drawn and her Growlithe ready to burn some people. "Police! Everybody-" She then saw a person unconscious on the floor. He slowly lowered her gun. "…Down…"

* * *

Ash had a blanket draped over his shoulders from the paramedics that had responded to Officer Jenny's call. He sipped at his drink and forced himself to swallow it, even if it was absolutely horrid. He had his bag next to him, which was totally silent. "Bolt, you can come out now."

The bag ruffled and then Bolt peeked his head out of the top of it. "So… I don't have to be inside of this thing anymore?"

Ash nodded.

Bolt nodded and hopped into Ash's lap.

Nurse Joy walked over to Ash and sat down next to him. "That person who saved me was you, wasn't it?"

Ash sighed and nodded. "I wanted to keep it a secret. If people found out about a new aura user, who knows what could happen…?"

Joy giggled with a soft smile. "Well, you really _are_ mature for your age. Most people would shout their ability from the rooftops, not caring who heard. But… why not wear a mask?"

Ash shook his head. "I… haven't had the time to make one yet. I was really just focused on my Pokemon journey before today. Guess I have to worry about other things now as well. But I did get to punch people, so, I think that overall, today was a good day." He pulled out his Pokedex and began to fiddle with it. A face appeared on the screen and winked at Ash. Ash groaned and began to shake the device violently.

A Rotom yelped as it fell out of the Pokedex.

"Rotom. Go home right now. You know that you can't come with me."

"But those other three did!" Rotom tried to fire a **Thundershock** at Ash, but it hit Bolt instead, who shuddered at the sudden burst of energy. "Oh! He has the Lightning Rod ability, as you humans call it, right?"

Ash stared at Bolt and then nodded. "Apparently. I probably should've scanned him before we left Pallet Town." He held the Pokedex over Bolt, while Rotom tried to enter it again. "No! Rotom! Go home! You're a Ghost type, so nothing around here can even hurt you in the first place!"

Rotom stared Ash in the eyes, then sighed. "Okay… but I'll join you on your journey at some point or another!"

"And I hope that you stay home and stay safe. Now go." Ash waved Rotom goodbye as he phased through the wall.

Nurse Joy stared at where Rotom left. "…You have a Rotom?"

Ash chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head. "No, not really. Rotom is my mother's pokemon. Apparently she was my birth mother's rival in her later years as a trainer." He smiled as he pet Bolt. "She's very fond of Electric and Psychic types." ' _Because she had them throw me around and shock the living hell out of me…'_

Bolt was already asleep, dreaming of ketchup. He had tried it at the lab while the tree wasn't looking and he quickly became addicted to the condiment. In fact, he couldn't stop thinking about it. "That's right… c'mere… baby…~"

Ash took Bolt's murmuring the wrong way and then laughed nervously. "T-Thank you for talking with me, but if you don't mind, may I have my room key now?"

Nurse Joy giggled again. "You're a cute kid Ash. And unfortunately the Pokemon center is being closed off to the general public for the rest of the day to make sure that there are no irreparable damages left from the attack."

"But… I'm already inside the building, aren't I?"

Nurse Joy shifted from giggling to laughing at Ash's seemingly innocent statement. "Then I suppose that it's okay, but you'll have to find a room for yourself. The locks on the rooms are currently offline, so you'll have no problem getting in."

Ash stood with a smile, really nervous about Bolt. "Thank you Nurse Joy, I think that I'll go now!" He ran off quickly, kicking up a small trail of dust.

Nurse Joy giggled again at Ash's antics and then sighed. "If only all trainers were more like him. Maybe the world wouldn't be such a bad place."

* * *

Ash quickly found a room and hid himself and Bolt inside of it, barricading them in with a chair. He shook Bolt a bit to wake him up, then set him on a bed.

Bolt groaned from the sudden awakening, slightly dizzy. "Ugh… What…?" He shook away his disorientation and glared at Ash. "Why the HELL did you wake me up?! I was having an amazing dream!"

"Yeah, well I don't need you showing your perverseness around other people Bolt." Ash groaned as he sat down in a chair and pulled the notepad out of his backpack.

Bolt glared at Ash. "Okay, two things. One, other humans probably can't understand me! And two! DREAMING OF KETCHUP IS NOT PERVERSE!"

Ash quickly looked up at Bolt and covered his mouth to keep himself from laughing hysterically.

"What's so funny?!"

"Y-Y-You're…" Ash held his stomach and tried desperately to hide his laughter. "Y-You're…!"

Bolt hopped off of the bed and walked over to Ash. "I'm what?!"

Ash looked down at Bolt with a grin on his face. "You're addicted to ketchup!"

Bolt turned away. "I don't have an addiction. I just need a taste of it every couple of hours or so otherwise I turn feral."

Ash snickered, forcing himself to not laugh. "B-Bolt! That's practically t-the definition of 'addicted'!"

"No it's not!" Bolt frowned and tried to shock Ash as hard as he could.

This just made Ash laugh harder. "S-Stop it! T-T-That tickles!"

Bolt groaned angrily, then walked into the bathroom to stay away from Ash. Also to get a drink from a sink.

Ash slowly stopped laughing as he checked his Pokedex for his party. He selected Bolt and saw his moves. He didn't really care about stats, but they helped for when he wanted to explain what his Pokemon specialized in. "Huh. He's kinda fast for a Pokemon that hasn't gone through any training. And for his moves… He's a pure Electric type, so I'll have to help him overcome his Ground type disadvantage and how to fight Rock types… I suppose that a steel type move could be useful against Rock types and give him a chance against Ground…Maybe I can also teach him **Brick Break** if he wants to learn it. But I think that I'll start with **Toxic** for everyone. Now… how do I teach that…?" He wrote down what Bolt needed to work on and then sighed. He was suddenly really tired, probably from nearly slaughtering those F-Grade criminals. Well, that's probably what grade they would be if there was a ranking system besides bounties. There probably is.

Bolt turned on the sink after ten minutes of trial and error and started drinking the water, before spitting it out and trying to wash his tongue. "Gah! How do you humans drink this shit?!"

Ash peered into the bathroom, then chuckled. "We don't. We drink filtered water, or bottle them in springs. We usually use tap water for washing things and bathing."

"Oh. Well… how do humans bathe?"

Ash rummaged through his backpack and tossed some Pokemon shampoo at Bolt. "We use the human equivalent of this."

Bolt barely caught the bottle of soap and then sniffed it. "What's in this?!"

"I don't know. Oatmeal and other things that make soap probably. And seeing as you don't have opposable thumbs, I have to wash all of that dirt off of you."

Bolt blinked a bit. "I'm not going to let you molest me."

Ash laughed again, this time only for a few moments. "I think that you can wash that part of yourself if you want to. You see that bath tub? Well… really large oval thing that sinks down?"

"I don't know what the first thing is, or what an oval is, but there's something that sinks into itself."

Ash stood up and walked over to the tub and turned the water on. He smirked, then suddenly grabbed Bolt and put him under the stream of warm water.

"Gah! Hey! Cut it out!"

Ash quickly began to wash Bolt's fur.

"Ash! Seriously! Stop it or I'll turn you to ash!"

Ash chuckled as he washed Bolt.

"Alright! You asked for it!" Bolt yelled out his species's name as he shocked Ash as hard as he could. Which did nothing to him. "A-Arceus… are you made of rubber…?"

Ash shook his head as he rinsed Bolt off. "Nope. Just been shocked by much stronger Electric moves then a **Thundershock**."

Bolt groaned as Ash washed him. "Can you please hurry this up…?"

Ash smirked with a nod. "Maybe I'll put a cute bow in your hair…"

"NO!"

* * *

 **So there's a slight revival of this story, and depending on how everyone takes it, I'll rotate in between this story and the other one. That's all for today!**

 **Mew: YAY! You made more of my- I mean my son's story!**

 **Mew, quiet. I'm trying to end this chapter so they don't have to read my voice anymore.**

 **Mew: But I'm booooooored…**

 **Then… Then go force Mewtwo to eat a pot cookie. It's funny.**

 **Mew: Okay! *flies off***

 **Ugh… anyways! I'll talk to you guys in the next chapter! Later!**


	4. Wide Awake

**Hello everyone! I was very shocked at how well the latest chapter of my other story did recently, like, really shocked.**

 **Mew: GET ON WITH IT!**

 **Sorry about her...she's been getting into the catnip.**

 **Mew: I CAN TASTE PURPLE!**

 **Ugh… anyways, thank you all so much for supporting me and my creations, and I'm very glad to see that you enjoy reading them as much as I enjoy writing them. So, anywho, let's respond to some reviews!**

 **Lyn1991: It can get much worse. Remember that 'Cute' version of Cosplay Pikachu in Alpha Sapphire and Omega Ruby?**

 **Bladetri: I'm so glad that you like it!**

 **Phantomsoul2015: Yes, this is finally back! Sorry for putting it off for so long, but seeing the names of the new Pokemon in Sun and Moon kinda made me lose faith in the franchise for a bit. Though a Psychic type Raichu is a neat idea.**

 **Maerk: I will most certainly rotate, and I doubt that you'll have to wait a month for me to update each one. Around two weeks tops.**

 **Now then, ONTO THE STORY!**

 **Mew: CALM DOWN!**

 **You're high. Stop eating catnip and then you can give me orders.**

 **Mew: NEVER!**

* * *

"Speech/Pokespeech"

' _Thought'_

" _Telepathy"  
_ **Pokemon Attacks**

* * *

Ash sat across the hall from the ICU room that held Froakie inside of it. According to Nurse Joy, he was making progress, but she'll have to keep him comatose for some time before he can even breath on his own. Ash sighed. If he knew how bad Froakie's injuries were, then he would've gotten there sooner. He was just lad that he but the Bubble Frog pokemon into stasis so he didn't get worse.

Bolt hopped up onto the bench and then slapped Ash in the back of the head with his tail. "Hey. Bozo. Pay attention to my greatness."

Ash glanced at Bolt for a moment before looking back at Froakie.

Bolt growled softly. "There was nothing that you could've done idiot! It's not like you have some mystical healing power or some shit!"

Ash looked over at Bolt again and had a dark expression that sent shudders down the electric Pokemon's spine. "Bolt. Shut up."

Bolt shivered in fright as Ash looked away. "O-Okay… geez… I was just trying to make you feel better about the frog…"

Ash sighed and shook his head. "Let's go train. We'll have fun and take the day off tomorrow." He stood up and then walked outside to the training grounds.

Bolt blinked and then ran over to Ash. "Well, aren't we going to eat first?"

Ash nodded as he released the rest of his team. He rummaged in his bag and pulled out a small bag that pushed a button that was on it, and it grew into a very large sack. He opened it and rummaged inside of that. "Let's see….I already have some home made food for you three...and I'll have to use the generic electric type food for Bolt until I figure out how to make his…" He pulled out four cylinders that were labeled 'Lucy, Grace, Drago, and Electric' "I don't know why people use bowls for Pokemon that walk on two legs." He then looked at the cylinders and then sighed. "No. I'll cook some breakfast for you guys." He set everything back into the sack, then set the shrunken sack into his bag. He then pulled out a mini rectangle thing and pushed the button on that to reveal that it was a stove. "Anything that you guys want?"

Lucy and Drago's eyes gleamed as they said the same thing. "Meat!"

"...Anything more...specific?"

Lucy chuckled mareepishly. "I-I guess some cow? Not Miltank or Tauros or any other Pokemon."

Ash nodded and then looked at Drago.

"What kind of big fish do we have?"

Mew popped up and dropped a large grouper onto Drago's head. "There's your fish!"

Drago rubbed his head as he handed Ash the already prepped fish.

"Not sure that this will fit on the mini grill… What about you Grace?" He asked the Gardevoir as Mew slapped him in the face with a steak. "Mom… don't you have anything better to do…?"

"Nope! And I also demand pancakes!" Mew spun around in the air.

Ash took the steak off of his face and sighed. "Grace?"

Grace hummed a bit. "I...I think that I'll have pancakes as well."

Ash nodded a bit and then looked at Bolt. "Anything you can think of? Besides ketchup."

Bolt shook his head immediately.

"Alright then. Pancakes for you as well." Ash immediately began to grill the steak and the fish and went to turn around, but was stopped by another mini grill, which was already lit. "Mom, what is it with you and pancakes?"

"They're so fluffy and warm and they taste so good!" Mew floated over to the already cooking pancakes and began to drool. "These ones are mine! Oran Berry pancakes…~"

Grace floated over to the pancakes as well. "You can put berries in these?" She also began to drool slightly at the scent.

"Yep. Any particular berry you want in yours?" Ash flipped the meat that was cooking, then began to cook the pancakes.

"SHE WANTS PECHA BERRIES!"

Grace blushed for some reason and hid her face. "D-Don't read my thoughts like that…"

Ash sighed and then looked behind him. "Mom, hide yourself."

" _Already done~!"_

Ash turned around with a smile and saw that little kid from yesterday running towards him. He waved him over and then saw that the meat was done, so he handed them to Drago and Lucy. "Here you go you two."

The boy panted with his Rattata on his shoulder. "H-Hey! You said that you would battle with me today!"

Ash looked down at Bolt. "How about it? You want to battle?"

Bolt looked at the Rattata and then scoffed. "With that weak Pokemon?"

The Rattata glared at Bolt. "You take that back!"

"Bolt." Ash also glared at Bolt, which was much more threatening then the purple rat's. "Be nice or you get no ketchup for a month."

Bolt gulped and then nodded. "Y-Yes sir… but I do feel like battling."

Ash smiled. "Good. After breakfast though, okay? They need their energy."

The boy smirked. "What's the problem? Scared?"

Ash gazed at the boy, then groaned. "No. But I won't be taunted into entering a battle early. You can join us if y-"

"No!" The boy glared at Ash. "I want to battle!"

Ash sighed and then placed the Oran Berry pancakes on a plate. "Grace? Do you mind waiting a little longer? I'm really sorry."

Grace shook her head. "You don't have to apologize!" She smiled and tilted her head ever so slightly. "All you have to do is have Bolt beat that Rattata into a purple and bloody paste for getting in the way of me and my Pecha Berries!"

Ash shuddered and then nodded. "Come on Bolt." He picked the Pikachu up and whispered into his ear. "What moves do you know? I keep forgetting to scan you."

Bolt groaned and then whispered back. " **Growl, Tail Whip,** and **Thundershock**."

Ash also groaned. "Okay, You're going to work on **Iron Tail** after this though." He set Bolt down on one of the sides of the Battle field and then held out his hand as an invitation to the little kid. Once he was in place, Ash smiled. "What's your name kid?"

"The name's Joey, and I'll beat you so bad that you'll go crying home to your mommy! Go Rattata!"

The Rattata nodded and jumped onto the field straight into a battle stance.

Ash whispered to Bolt as his eyes became cold. "Listen to everything I say and we'll win. Just do it without questioning me and without hesitation."

Bolt nodded and hopped into a battle stance as well.

Ash then stared at Joey with his eyes colder then the ice around a Dewgong. "Your cockyness will be your end. You may begin."

Joey stared at Ash and gulped nervously. ' _What happened to him? It's like he's an entirely different person!'_ "R-Right! Rattata, use **Tackle**!"

The Rattata also hesitated for a second, but then charged at Bolt, a white haze draping itself over the creature.

"Bolt. Wait for the last second to dodge and then grab onto its tail." Ash adjusted his hat as his eyes began to shift to a more red color then an amber one.

Bolt nodded and then stepped out of the way of Rattatas **Tackle** and gripped onto the tail of Rattata.

"Now use **Thundershock** , full power."

Yellow sparks of electricity came off of Bolt as he charged the attack.

Joey immediately became concerned. "R-Rattata! Get him off of you!" He began to panic.

Rattata began to thrash in place, trying to get Bolt to let go of him.

"Stand your ground Bolt, and attack when ready."

Bolt grinned as a yellow sparking aura briefly surrounded him. "Got ya! Now take this!" He released the charged **Thundershock** which went straight into Rattata though its tail.

The Rattata screamed in pain and stiffened up as electricity coursed through it, paralysing it temporarily before making it collapse, panting heavily.

"Again."

Bolt looked up at Ash who was shaking his head and winking at him. He got the hint and decided to begin charging his attack again.

"W-Wait!" Joey ran out onto the field. "Stop! Please!"

Ash looked at Bolt, his eyes auburn again. He nodded with a smile.

Bolt smirked as well and released the Rattata while ending his attack.

Joey gently picked up the panting Rattata and tried to comfort him. "I-I'm so sorry I let you get hurt Rattata… I…"

Ash pulled out a Super Potion and healed the little purple rat. "There. Now all he needs is rest."

Joey nodded and returned Rattata to his Pokeball. "W-Will all battles be like that…?"

Ash shook his head. "No. you'll only be beaten if you underestimate your opponent. You just need to expect anything, and make sure to think outside the box. I knew that Bolt isn't fast enough to hit your Rattata at a distance. So I eliminated that factor by having Bolt hang onto the most vulnerable part of your partner. After that, there was no chance that you could win. If Bolt's timing had been even slightly off, then you probably could've won easily. That was actually his first battle." Ash ruffled Bolt's head in praise. "But I trusted him. So, do you still want to be a Pokemon Trainer, knowing now that your friends can get hurt very easily?"

Joey hesitated a bit. "I...I don't know… I want to be a trainer… but I don't want my friend to be hurt…"

Ash sighed and patted him on the shoulder. "Your answer lies with Rattata then. If you trust him enough, and if he's willing or not, then you have your answer."

Joey nodded and looked at Rattata's pokeball sadly. "S-Sorry… Rattata…" He slowly stood up and then sighed. "I'll… try to talk to him, see if he wants to battle. Thank you for the lesson… I guess this is one that I was bound to learn later. Better now then in a place where I can get seriously hurt, right?"

Ash nodded softly. "That's a good way to look at it. Go home, and if you want to go on a journey, wait until it's not league season. That way you won't be put on a timetable for your trip. If that happens, you might not be able to bond properly with your Pokemon."

"B-But what about you? Won't you have the same problem?"

Ash chuckled a bit and then shook his head. "No, I won't, though the timing still isn't the best… can you keep a secret? And before you say yes, you can't even tell your parents about it, okay?"

Joey thought for a minute, then nodded.

Ash grinned. "Good. The secret is that I can understand Pokemon. And not just with their cries. I can actually perfectly understand what they're saying, so it takes the guesswork out of bonding." He then gently took Rattata's pokeball from Joey and gazed at it. "If you take good care of this little guy, then I have no doubt that he'll grow up to be amazing. He'll be a very good companion later on, as both Rattata and Raticate."

"H-He'll evolve?"

Ash sighed. "Most trainers don't understand this, but evolution is just forced growth for when their power is too much for their current body. If you don't train him, then he'll just grow into a Raticate. Unless you need an evolutionary stone, then they'll naturally grow into their evolved forms. I know this because I've seen it with a tiny Bulbasaur at Professor Oak's lab. He didn't train or evolve at all, he just played with his friends. And when I left today, he was an Ivysaur, growing to be a Venasaur."

"S-So he won't be stuck as a Rattata like other people say?"

"No, he won't. Pokemon Growth isn't a particularly popular field of study with most Professors, but I happen to find it fascinating."

Joey gasped. "You're a Pokemon Professor?!"

"Keep it down!" Ash gave Joey a signal to be quiet. "I got my license yesterday." He pulled his card out of his pocket and showed it to the boy.

"Wow! Wait, you're only a Jr. Professor." Joey looked slightly dejected.

Ash chuckled as he put away the card. "They only gave me that title because I'm not legally allowed to be a Professor yet. I have to be at least sixteen, or have made a breakthrough in the knowledge of Pokemon. And most people that get this title are much older than me."

Joey seemed amazed at Ash, but then checked his watch. "Oh shoot! I have to get to school! I'm going to be late!" The boy was about to run off when Ash grabbed his wrist.

Ash gently gave Joey Rattata's pokeball. "Never leave your friends behind. I've made that mistake once."

Joey nodded with a smile and ran off as soon as Ash let go of him. "Bye mister!"

Ash sighed and then looked at where Mew was. "Thanks for feeding me those lines mom. I doubt that I could've come up with that on my own. I don't have enough experience out here yet." He chuckled and then walked over to the grills to make Grace and Bolt their pancakes.

* * *

Ash tied a rock to Bolt's tail and then smirked. "You're going to move your tail up and down slowly so that you can build up strength there. Once I feel that your tail is strong enough, then we'll focus on actually performing the move. I'll tell you when to stop." He then stepped in front of Lucy and then walked her over to a tree. "Lucy, you're going to be learning **Power-up Punch**. So, what I've read about training this move is that you just have to focus energy into your fists, then punch something. Then on your next punch, use that energy to punch harder, until you have to actually hit harder to do something."

Lucy stared at Ash. "So all I have to do is punch something?"

Ash nodded. "Yeah, but you have to punch just as hard as your previous punch physically, and only use the energy around your fists to punch harder. And once you can do that without difficulty, you've learned the move."

Lucy nodded and closed her eyes as she focused her aura around her paws. She then punched the tree moderately hard, but not hard enough to break any of it. She repeatedly punched the tree, and on her seventh punch, she began to chip the bark.

Ash smiled. "Good. Keep doing that. Once you can do that without strain, we'll work on the second stage, which will be how much your power increases with each punch. By the time you've mastered the attack, I expect you to be able to double the power of your attacks with a single use of that move."

Lucy didn't respond as she just kept punching the tree.

Ash chuckled as he walked over to Grace. "Grace, I want you to be able to use **Psybeam** , but to be able to do that, you have to have a lot of control over your powers. You've slacked off a bit, so I want you to eventually be able to crush a rock with **Psychic** , but to do that, you need more endurance. So just do the same thing as yesterday."

Grace nodded and slowly began to lift the boulder in the area with her mind.

Ash finally walked over to Drago with a smirk. "You, Drago, are going to be learning **Dragon Rage**."

Drago tilted his head. "But I already know how to use it."

Ash kept the smirk up. "Show me."

Drago nodded and then focused draconic energy into his lungs. He focused on that energy to where it would be a stream of draconic flames and then released all of it at once, resulting in a few embers of what should've been a **Dragon Rage**. "...Ehe…" He rubbed the back of his head. "I… was never to good at doing the Dragon attacks. I know how to use it, but I just can't get it right."

"How are you doing it?" Ash placed a hand on Drago and closed his eyes. "Nevermind. Just do it again."

Drago nodded and repeated the process. When he drew Draconic energy into his lungs, Ash tapped him.

"Stop."

Drago slowly let the energy for the attack dissipate.

Ash stood in front of Drago. "You're treating it as a **Flamethrower**. Draconic energy is much more wild then fire, so if you don't compress it, then it'll either come out as nothing, or explode in your face."

Drago scratched his cheek. "So… I've just been stupid this whole time?"

Ash shrugged. "Maybe you slept through the lesson about making those attacks while you were with Professor Oak. Try compressing it into your lungs instead of just gathering it." He walked back to Drago's side and patted his leg. "Go on."

Drago took a deep breath to steel himself and then began to gather draconic energy into his lungs. Once he felt that there was a good amount, he began to gather more while compressing it.

Ash hit Drago with an Aura enhanced punch to get his attention. "Hey! Just release the compressed energy! Don't add more to it! If this works, that'll be step two!"

Drago nodded and stopped gathering energy. He then tried to release the energy, but when that didn't happen, he opened his mouth and forced the energy out of his lungs, releasing a weak **Dragon Rage**. He blinked in surprise, then smiled as he tried to do it again.

Ash sighed and tapped his leg. "Not yet. You need to know how to improve."

"One more before it's training!"

Ash sighed and then nodded.

Drago began to feel giddy, then unleashed another **Dragon Rage** happy that he could finally do it.

"Alright then. Here's how you're going to train it. First, it takes you to long to gather the energy. You need to do that faster before we can move on to step two. Go."

Drago nodded and began to do exactly as Ash said, beginning his training.

Ash sighed and then sat down to meditate.

" _Ashy~~~"_

Ash groaned. "Yes mom?"

Mew appeared in front of Ash. "I want to play a game!"

Ash sighed. "What game are you talking about mom…?"

Mew appeared behind Ash and then hugged him from behind in her human form. "Oh come now Ashy… You're making me feel like you're trying to ignore me…"

Ash cracked open one of his eyes and then shook his head as he tried to create an Aura sphere that he could launch at enemies.

Mew pouted as she shifted back into her original form. "You're no fun today… Oh! I can help with your training by increasing the gravity around you!"

Ash looked at Mew again and then sighed. "Fine mom. You can torture me today."

Mew spun in the air happily and then snapped, creating an invisible bubble around Ash that made him experience gravity that was ten times higher than normal. "I'll have to thank Palkia for teaching me that trick!"

Ash groaned in pain as he tried to meditate. As soon as that failed, he tried to exercise. When THAT failed, he just laid there in pain with his eyes closed. "Mom...that's enough."

Mew smirked evilly and upped the gravity.

Ash's eyes widened as he felt his ribs crack. "M-Mom!"

"Are you really going to give into just a bit of gravity? Do it or your friends will be abandoned in the wild and left for dead." Mew gave Ash a very real looking blank stare.

Ash gasped for air as he glared at Mew, his eyes beginning to become a blue shade.

"There we go…~ Use that power Ashy~ Come on!"

Ash's eyes flashed blue and began to glow the same shade as a shroud of his aura surrounded him. "Mew…!" He flipped over and then slowly began to rise, the ground now cracking from the weight of the air. He gritted his teeth as hs stood up straight.

Mew smiled softly and watched as her son defied the most fickle thing. Honestly, she didn't really see the purpose of that force of nature, but she didn't care. It was a great training tool. "You're doing great!"

Ash's glare intensified as he stumbled in place.

Mew frowned and then flicked her wrist, upping the gravity even more.

Ash let out a choked sound as he fell onto one knee. He rose again, glared at Mew, and then collapsed onto his hands and knees, the ground cracking underneath him.

"Come on Ashy~! This stops when I'm satisfied that you can take the pressure!" Mew intensified the gravity even more.

Ash panted as his aura shifted to a deep red and he rose quickly to glare at Mew again, knowing that he couldn't exactly do anything else.

Mew smiled and took away the gravity barrier. "That's enough for now! I'm surprised that you were able to tap into your negative aura like your other one Ashy!"

Ash kept glaring before his aura faded and he walked off into the forest.

Mew scratched the back of her head. "D-Did I go too far? Ashy? Can you hear me?"

* * *

Ash sighed as he sat down near the bank of a large pond. "Honestly… her methods are so effective, but I hate them so much… She needs to tone it down a lot."

" _I know. She just doesn't like to listen to us."_

Ash groaned louder and fell onto his back. "Who is it now?"

A blue outline of Azelf floated up from the pond. " _I am Azelf. The guardian of Lake Valor, and bringer of Willpower!"_

Ash glanced up and stared. "…Then… why are you here and not in Sinnoh?"

" _Beca-"_ Azelf paused and then actually looked at Ash. " _A-Are you not amazed by my mere presence of being here?"_

Ash scoffed. "Geez, you legendaries have really developed ego problems since my mom left you guys alone huh? Don't get me wrong, I'm honored, but that ego is making me lose a lot of respect for you."

" _E-Ego?! How DARE you! I shouldn't have even bothered speaking to such a rude child!"_ Azelf pouted and looked away, a huge blow to his over inflated pride given to him.

Ash sighed and looked back up at the sky. "Then why are you still here?"

" _I was supposed to deliver you a message from Arceus herself!"_

"So you were turned into a delivery boy. Wonderful. What's the message?"

Azelf sputtered and then groaned loudly. " _You do realize that I could fry your brain for such insolence, right?"_

Ash groaned and then sat up. "Give me the message or I'll get my mother to drag you into one of her games."

Azelf seemed startled, then victorious. " _So, you acknowledge that you are inferior to me!"_

Ash facepalmed. "No, I'm just saying that my mother could torture you much better then I could. So give me the message."

" _F-Fine! Arceus wanted to tell you that she commends you for passing your very first trial as her Chosen, by saving that Froakie. She didn't cause it, but she's proud nonetheless."_

"Whatever. Tell her that I am honored by her praise, then go back to sleeping you lazy blue elf."

" _LAZY?! I AM THE EMBODIMENT OF WILLPOWER!"_

"Yeah, and I'm seeing _soooo_ much of it right now. Just go do your job and get that ego in check." Ash waved Azelf like it was nothing, having lost all respect for that legendary until it fixes its problem.

Azelf groaned loudly and then sank back into the lake to deliver the message.

Ash sighed and then closed his eyes, finally able to think in peace.

* * *

"A-And then he had the audacity to call ME lazy!" Azelf ranted in front of Arceus. "That boy has NO idea what I do for mortals!"

Arceus chuckled softly, amused by her Chosen's antics. "To be fair, Azelf, you are always asleep. And when was the last time you actually did your job in governing the will of humans?"

Azelf glared up at Arceus. "I do my job every day! I make sure that all the wills of the mortals are in balance!"

"And after…?"

"I… I sleep."

Arceus began to laugh uncontrollably.

"Lady Arceus!"

Arceus slowly calmed down and then stared at Azelf. "So he was honored by my praise, and then called you out on your sloth?"

"I am not lazy! I demand that he be punished!"

Arceus glared and then slowly rose. "And what right do you have to **demand ANYTHING of ME?! From what I can see, MY Chosen has done me a service! Now get out of my sight before I anilliate you!"**

Azelf gulped and then bowed before sinking into a portal.

Arceus sighed and sat back down into her throne. "Have I neglected MY duties as well in keeping my children in check…?" She looked down at her viewing pool and shook her head. "I've been so engrossed in making sure that Ashura developed into a person worthy of his title… Some god I am." She allowed a tear to drop into the pool, causing it to ripple and show an image of Ash thinking. "Please… save my children from themselves… Fix my mistake Ashura…Ash…"

* * *

" _Please… fix my mistake Ashura…Ash…"_

Ash's eyes shot open and quickly sat up. "Who…?" He looked around and saw that no one was talking to him, even though the voice sounded vaguely familiar. He then heard a scream nearby. He looked across the pond and saw that a Gyarados had risen up from the water in front of a red headed girl. "Dammit!" He shot up and ran over to the large Water Type. "Hey!" He skidded to a halt in front of the girl and stared the Pokemon down. "Your target is me!"

The Gyarados roared. "FINE BY ME HUMAN! YOU'LL JUST DIE IN HER PLACE!"

"So these are how wild Pokemon act…" Ash looked down in sadness for a moment, then resumed glaring at the Gyarados. "I'm not going to die here, and neither is she! You'll just have to go home hungry you overgrown snake!" He dashed towards the Atrocious pokemon then leapt towards it. He flipped mid jump and used his aura for a split second to hit the Gyarados in the jaw with a vicious kick, causing it to reel back from the force of it. He landed on the mud and then looked back at the girl. "Are you just going to sit there or are you going to run?!"

The girl nodded and scrambled to hide behind a tree. She has had a fear of Gyarados's since she was a child.

The Gyarados recovered and then gazed down on Ash. "YOU'RE NO NORMAL HUMAN ARE YOU?! YOU'RE FUN TO HUNT!"

Ash smirked as he activated his aura, now that he had no chance of accidentally hitting the girl. "Who said that _you're_ hunting _me_?!" He barely dodged out of the way of a strike from an **Aqua Tail** and then grinned to provoke the giant fish/snake. "Is that all you got? You must've evolved fresh from a Magikarp then!"

The Atrocious pokemon roared in rage again. "DO NOT COMPARE ME TO THOSE USELESS BAGS OF FLESH!" An orange ball began to form in the center of the Gyarados' mouth.

"Shit!" Ash knew a **Hyper Beam** when he saw one, and even if it's weak, there are no limiters here, so it would probably kill him AND the girl if he let it fully form. He quickly stepped into a stance and then threw his arms to his right side and began to form an **Aura Sphere**.

The girl watched in amazement as she saw the boy fight the Gyarados with no Pokemon. She was even more amazed when he began to use an attack that Pokemon frequently use!

Ash closed his eyes and tried to block out the charging noise of the **Hyper Beam**. "Focus… compress… shield…" The **Aura Sphere** grew slightly smaller and then had a misty aura surround and confine it. "There!" He prayed that this would work as he launched the attack at the nearly completed **Hyper Beam**. He watched the sphere grow smaller and smaller and once it halved in size, the sphere pierced the other energy, causing it to become unstable and explode in the Gyarados' mouth.

The Gyarados roared in pain and collapsed onto the bank, not able to move from the recharge of the attack that backfired on it.

Ash walked up to it and his eyes flash gold as he saw it replaced by a pure black version of it. He held his head, and then placed his hand on the Pokemon to finish it, when a pulse of golden aura came from the palm of his hand and coarsed through the Gyarados, forcing some of the black to recede and allow white to fill in the gap. Once the golden aura stopped pulsing, the the black and white were perfectly even, and then seemed to fuse together to reveal the real Gyarados.

The Gyarados blinked a bit, reeled away from Ash, and then dove back into the water like it didn't even remember what it did.

Ash looked at his hand and then sighed as he looked back at where the girl was hiding. "Why didn't you run?"

THe girl poked her head out from behind the tree and then stormed over to Ash, poking her finger into Ash's chest harshly. "What the hell were you thinking kid?! You could've gotten hurt!"

Ash smacked away the girl's finger. "Hey, I don't have to take that shit from someone who didn't do a goddamn thing to help me. If you were worried, then why didn't you send out that Starmie that you have clipped to your belt huh?!" He then walked away, shaking his head. "Some people…"

The girl watched Ash walk away and then grabbed a ball from her belt to stare at it. Inside was a Starmie. "… Why _didn't_ I help him…?"

* * *

Ash sighed as he walked back into the clearing to see his Pokemon still training, though they were all shaking. "Hey! You guys need to stop now! You didn't need to push yourselves like this!" Immediately all four of Ash's team dropped. He ran over to each one of them to check if they were okay, then returned the three veterans so that they could rest. He gently picked Bolt up and untied the rock. "You okay?"

Bolt just looked up at Ash tiredly before trying to flip him off as he passed out.

Ash just chuckled and then looked up at Mew, who was floating behind him. "How long was I gone for?"

Mew shrugged and then checked the time with her mind. "About… five hours. It took you two hours to walk there and back, and you were at the pond for two hours and forty-five minutes, and you fought that Gyarados for about fifteen, good job on that." She hummed as she tried to hide her emotions. "And you spoke to that girl for a few seconds, her name is Misty, btdubz, and… you made fun of Azelf, which was hilarious! I doubt that Mesprit is like that though. She's Compassion, so it's almost impossible for her. And Uxie… he's just Uxie. He wouldn't think it would be wise to allow himself to become arrogant."

Ash groaned when he remembered Azelf. "Oh yeah. That asshole. I-" He was about to say something else when a bar of soap was shoved into his mouth by Mew.

"You don't get to talk like that around me mister! Asshole he may be, you don't get to say it around me! Only I can say it around me." Mew wiped the soap off of her paws and then saw Ash spit the soap out and then try to wipe off his tongue, which caused her to start laughing uncontrollably.

Ash groaned and then began to walk away without saying another word to his mother. He walked inside of the Pokemon center to go check up on Froakie.

Mew watched as her son left her alone for apparently no reason. What did she do?! "…Ashy…?" She turned invisible and then teleported to his location, where he was just looking into the room where Froakie was resting. She discretely scanned his mind for any abnormalities, and when she found none, she began to pout. ' _What's wrong with him…? Did someone say something to him?'_ She delved deeper into his mind and found a stray thought from Ash that was connected to a memory of a mother playing with her child.

' _Does she really care about me?'_

Mew had to cover her mouth with her paws when she heard the thought and saw the memory play out. ' _I-I took care of him… that's what a mother's supposed to do right? I cared for him and raised him into the person he is now! I'm a good mother! R-Right…?'_ She floated away from Ash and then teleported to the Hall of Legends, finally experiencing her first crisis as a mother. "Arcy!" She flew into Arceus's chest and rubbed her face against her. "I-I'm a good mother, right?!"

Arceus sighed and then nuzzled Mew gently. "You're just now asking this of yourself Mew? I'm surprised that you hadn't come to me sooner."

"A-Ash isn't sure that I care about him… He thinks that I use him as a plaything… Is that a-all I've been doing with my children…? Using them for my games?" Mew looked Arceus in the eyes, beginning to tear up.

Arceus gulped a bit, then nodded softly. "That is how you've been treating everyone. As a toy. I'm happy that you see this but-"

Mew began to break down as she slowly sank to the seat of the throne. She sobbed and began to cry for the first time in her life. "I-I… I thought that… That my games were fun for everyone… That…"

Arceus shushed Mew and gently nuzzled her. "Mew, my wonderful child… You've made so many mistakes, as you know… but you also know that you can fix them, with time. You just need to give him time. You've done a splendid job raising Ash, but you cannot coddle him or torment him with your games."

"T-Torment…?"Mew began to shiver. "I-I was tormenting him…?"

Arceus winced internally. "W-Well, you DID just try to crush him with gravity…" She then sighed as she shifted into her Psychic form to pick up the now bawling Mew. "Come now… you can stay here for as long as you need."

"I-I'm so sorry Ashy…"

Ash sneezed as he began to rise. "Someone must be talking about me." He looked back at the little Froakie and watched as his eyes slowly began to open. He gasped slightly and then ran over to the counter. He failed to stop himself correctly and then tripped on his own feet, falling flat on his face.

Nurse Joy gasped and ran over to Ash, silently thanking him for breaking the monotony of her job. "Ash! Are you alright?"

Ash stood up quickly. "Yep, I'm fine, but Froakie is waking up right now!"

"What?! He wasn't supposed to wake up for another few weeks at least!" She pushed past Ash, knocking him to the ground once again, and rushed into the Intensive Care room. She saw that the Froakie was indeed waking up, but then began to panic when it didn't know where it was. "Shhh… Calm down. You're in a Pokemon Center."

' _A… A Pokemon Center?'_ The Froakie struggled to get up, but found that its every move caused it to feel pain. "D-Did I lose…?"

Ash quickly ran into the room with Bolt barely awake on his shoulders. "Is Froakie okay?!"

The Froakie looked over at Ash and then tried to reach for them. ' _You… saved me…'_ They collapsed onto the bed once again and began to pass out from the pain and the anesthesia kicking in again. "Thanks…"

Ash watched the Froakie go back to sleep and then sighed. "So, why did they wake up?"

Nurse Joy quickly turned on the saline drip and then turned back to Ash. "Well, the anesthesia was turned off for some reason, so someone wanted them to wake up. It can't be you though because I check the security tapes every hour."

Ash chuckled nervously. "Y-You don't really check the tapes every hour, right?"

Nurse Joy chuckled. "No, of course not. I check them every _two_ hours."

Ash sighed. "So… you pretty much see everything that happens in this building?"

Nurse Joy nodded. "Though if I hear two trainers… having sex, I turn of the cameras in that room." She then led Ash out of the room and into the lobby. "He still isn't ready for visitors yet, so you can't stay inside of his room. You'll just need to wait for a little longer."

Ash nodded reluctantly and then headed back up to his room to actually meditate this time instead of nap.

* * *

It has been a few days and Ash was STILL in Viridian City. The training with his team had been going well, and while they hadn't mastered any new moves, their overall ability was improving. Bolt was getting close to gathering enough energy to make his tail as hard as steel, but when he would be able to do it, it would be to slow to use in battle. Lucy's ability to use **Power-up Punch** had improved by leaps and bounds. He assumed that she had been training inside of her Pokeball as well. She can gather and hold the energy perfectly, and she can almost get the intensity of the strength increase that Ash wanted. Grace was also training inside of her Pokeball, but she improved much faster as her training was all mental. She had increased her mental endurance to the point that Ash had wanted and then switched her over to learn a move of her choice. He wasn't disappointed when she chose to learn **Heal Pulse** , which would be useful in direct combat. Or at least once she can control it to where she only makes it affect allies.

Draco could use **Dragon Rage** in combat now, but Ash wanted him to practice with it a little more just to make sure that his success wasn't a fluke. If it wasn't, then he's clear to use the move. Though he can't learn the next Dragon move until he can fully master **Dragon Rage** , so he just has him working on his elemental and mental endurance until he finds out how to teach him Ice type attacks. Or **Wing Attack** , depending on which direction he wanted him to go it for now. Ash was training his mind mostly, while just doing some light conditioning for his body to stay in the current shape he's in. He mainly focused on his manipulation so that he could create an **Aura Sphere** , and while he could ask Lucy, he didn't want her to lose focus on her own training to help him. He didn't want to hold her back right at the finish line.

Ash got off of the bench and then whistled. "That's enough you guys. We're stopping early today. You'll need the energy tomorrow."

Lucy punched the tree one more time before running over to Ash.

Grace floated over to Ash, panting softly, beginning to regret her choice in attack.

Drago ran over to Ash, ecstatic that he had given him the 'okay' to use his new attack if he ever went into battle.

Bolt untied the now larger rock off of his tail and then dragged himself over to Ash, panting heavily. He didn't know how the vets had so much energy after each training session, and he hated that he had no energy after, which Ash could kinda sense.

"Bolt, once you can use **Iron Tail** effectively in combat, I promise that we'll work on your stamina so that you can keep up with these guys eventually, okay?" Ash picked Bolt up gently as the other three returned themselves.

"You… better… remember…" Bolt groaned out, then fell unconscious from the exhaustion.

Ash sighed as he returned to the Pokemon Center. League season had started two days ago, and he had to hide from Gary, but other then that, it's been quiet. He figured that Viridian wouldn't get busy until near the end of the season, as the gym leader there didn't accept trainers without at least the eight main badges. But Ash was patient, one of the many things he had to learn to be while he was training with his mother. Another was manners, which is what got him to stop being electrocuted in the shower.

Nurse Joy waved Ash over. "Ash, you have a call!"

Ash smiled softly. "I'll be right there Joy! I just need to go put Bolt in the room."

"It's Professor Oak, and it seems urgent!"

Ash sighed. "I'm coming." He walked over to the video phones and picked up the one that had Professor Oak waiting there. "Hey there Professor."

Professor Oak leaned in close to the camera. "Ash! Please tell me that you caught something on your way to Viridian!"

Ash was a little confused, but then groaned. "You made a bet with Gary, didn't you?"

Samuel chuckled mareepishly and rubbed the back of his head. "Nothing gets past you huh? Yes, I made a bet with Gary that you wouldn't catch anything on the way there. Now he owes me 1,000,000 yen. But I have to say I'm surprised that you haven't made it to Pewter City yet. Gary went on ahead, with my car, and he said that he's already there."

Ash looked behind him towards the ER. "Well, it was that catch that is keeping me here. They were badly injured and I'm here keeping them company until they recover. And if they want to be released or come with me, that's their choice."

Professor Oak nodded in thought. "That's very thoughtful of you Ash, but I wouldn't say that it's the most efficient strategy for catching Pokemon. Anyways, you need to get going, or the entire league season will pass you by!"

Ash shook his head. "I'm sorry professor, but I can't leave until Froakie is okay. They were injured horribly, and Joy hasn't cleared them to leave yet."

Oak suddenly had a lecherous look on his face. "'Joy' huh~? You two wouldn't happen to be-"

Ash's eye twitched and he stared Oak in the eyes. Kinda. "Don't get any ideas you perverted old man. She's just asked me to call her that because saying 'Nurse Joy' every time we talk is annoying for the both of us and she knows it."

Oak sighed with a smile. "Well I suppose that I hoped for a little too much from my young apprentice. It's not like every woman is going to fall for a ten year old who's flirting with them."

Ash just stared at Oak.

"...Please tell me that you're joking."

"They aren't falling in love with me, but they're certainly treating me differently then the other trainers who pass by. Maybe it's because of my stature in the league, low as it it." Ash looked at his Jr. Professor I.D and then flashed it to the camera just in case the call was being recorded."

* * *

Lance just so happened to be recording all video phone conversations that Pokemon Professors sent and received just in case they were selling information to a major criminal organization. That being said, he was in awe, and kinda pissed off. Number one, there was a ten year old Junior Professor. And two, he hadn't been notified that there was a new Jr. Professor! He didn't blame Oak for forgetting, as he was still swamped with work, but he expected something from the Viridian Nurse Jo-

"You got mail!"

"…Well. Speak of the devil." Lance opened his email and saw that he HAD gotten the report a WEEK ago. "I have… got to switch from POL."

"You got mail!"

"This thing is so inconsistent!" Lance opened the new email, which was from Cynthia. Her personal account as well.

'Lance. We have a situation. My League account was hacked, so this is why I'm sending you this personally. I believe that someone here in Sinnoh may have infiltrated the Pokemon League.'

Lance suddenly became serious. "That's not good." He quickly typed out a response to Cynthia and groaned as he leaned back in his chair. "Someone… please take this title away from me…"

* * *

Cynthia was sitting in front of her laptop snickering. She might be Champion, but she's still only nineteen. She figured that it was time for her pranking phase to kick in, so she sent an email to all of the Regional Champions saying that her account was hacked. The responses… varied.

'This is a matter of great importance. I'll make sure that whoever the culprit is will be caught and punished.' -Lance

'I'll look into it, but I can't promise anything will turn up.' -Steven

'If you have time for pranks then you have time to spend with me.' -Alder

Cynthia gaged at that one, but only slightly.

'Not another prank… Cynthia, they were funny the first few times, but now it's just tiring.' -Dyantha.

Cynthia giggled at their reactions and then saw another one from Red. THAT kinda scared her. She hesitantly clicked onto it.

'I'll handle it.' -Red

She felt a shiver go down her spine at the tone she imagined him talking in. She didn't even SEND an email to him. Cynthia suddenly got onto her League account and began to hack into it to see if there was anything off about the alternating algorithms that she put in place. Not many people can hack into her defences, and she wanted to see if there was a criminal element involved. When she found no traces of any now criminal hackers patterns, she began to trace where the source came from. Though because she was forced to look closer, she saw some redundant coding. Almost like it was a message. "Oh come on Cynthia. It took you long enough to find this. Now I just need to translate this from binary…" It took her longer then she'd like to admit, but she was able to get a rough translation.

'Hi there.'

"All that work for a simple greeting…?" Cynthia rubbed her face a bit, then smirked. "I like them already." She pulled out a laptop and began to trace and hack into whoever's computer hacked into hers.

* * *

Ash yawned as he walked back to his room, wanting something to happen. He sat down on the bed and pulled out a laptop. He saw that the screen was glitching slightly. "…Oh, this will be fun." He let his hands become shrouded in aura as he began to type fast enough to feel the wind burn against his fingertips. "Took her long enough to find it."

* * *

 **I apologize for the lack of progress in this chapter, but I feel like this is about how long it would take for a pokemon being healed every hour by master healers would take. I think.**

 **Anyways, I hope that you all enjoyed! I'm going to get some sleep. I think that I might need it this time.**


	5. Viridian Travels

***sighs* Hey there everyone.**

 **Mew: Wha-**

 **Birthday. It's coming up at the time I'm writing this AN and I'd rather just skip it all together… I can't afford to have a day for nothing, let alone the fact that I have to save up money to move. Again. So, I'm not really going to say much except this. Thank you for putting up with the RWBY phase I just went through. With that said, reviews.**

 **Guest: I haven't really thought that far ahead. I might make some time shenanigans with Dialga or Celebi like in the previous version, but instead of locking his age in place, he grows older, sacrificing his own time for someone else. Actually...I'll keep that one in mind.**

 **Phantomsoul2015: Well, when every person you're around IRL aggravates you to the point where you retreat into yourself and the internet, you tend to learn about something involving computers. He just happened to learn everything I could find on them. Which really isn't a lot.**

 **So… yeah. Chapter. Here we go.**

* * *

"Speech/Pokespeech"

' _Thought'_

" _Telepathy"  
_ **Pokemon Attacks**

* * *

Ash yawned slightly as he typed. He hadn't been getting much sleep in the past few days. He woke up at four in the morning, visited Froakie for two hours, took fifteen minutes to make breakfast for his team, then trained with them until noon. During the lunch break, he read the news to see if there was anything important going on. After lunch, he trained his aura with Lucy and his psychic abilities with Grace. He wasn't nearly as proficient in his Psychic abilities, but he was slowly grasping how to use Telepathy. With aura, he's now able to launch a perfect Aura sphere, but the time it takes to perfect it is much too long for him to even consider using it. He trains those powers for about two hours and then helps Bolt with his training. They've made some progress in terms of his general health, he even seemed a little slimmer then a week ago, which will allow him to move even faster, with less dead weight slowing him down.

Bolt had also made some progress in using **Iron Tail** , but couldn't get it to execute properly. Ash theorized that he just needed to work on his energy channeling. After he made dinner, they were free to do whatever, though Ash usually visited Froakie in that time. Then there was night where they were supposed to rest. Currently though, he was having a conversation with Cynthia Shirona through various overcomplicated hacking methods. "Let's see… she's blocked that method…I could just power through her firewall, but then that'd leave my own computer susceptible to much more undesirable people… Huh. I think she's got me beat. That's… huh." He took his fingers away from the keyboard and a message popped up on the screen.

'Giving up? ;p'

Ash sighed and sent a message back to the Sinnoh Champion. 'You beat me. Not a lot of people can do that. :\ Congratulations.'

'Yes! I have to admit, you gave me a much better challenge then most people. Think that you're impressive in…other ways? ;)'

Ash blushed slightly and then coughed a bit from his embarrassment. 'I don't plan on traveling to Sinnoh for some time. My apologies. Besides. I believe that I'm a little… young… for your tastes Ms. Shirona.'

'Really? :0 How old are you?'

Ash then smirked. 'How old did you think I am?'

'I don't know… mid twenties?'

'I'm ten years of age.'

* * *

Cynthia stared at the message and then slowly responded. 'Bullshit.'

'I'm afraid so. :| Does the name Ash Ketchum spring anything to mind?'

Cynthia quickly looked the name up and placed the window on her second monitor. "Ash Ketchum huh? Graduated high school at the age of five… Pretty impressive… Becomes Jr. Professor at the age of ten… Hold on a minute…" 'You're Ash Ketchum?!'

'Precisely.'

'You realize that you can get your license revoked for this, right?'

'I've hacked no one but you. And you found it fun. Why else would you have continued this past our first encounter instead of hiring a professional to kill my computer remotely?'

Cynthia sighed sadly as she leaned back in her chair. "First guy who interests me, and he's ten… what does that say about me?" She looked at the messages again. "More importantly… what does that say about him…?" 'You've got me there. Just how is it that a ten year old can hack into a secure computer from an entirely different region?'

'It was actually quite simple, though your I.P randomization algorithm was tough to get past, the actual firewall of the League is… outdated. To put it simply. I wasn't prepared for you to create your own firewall program so quickly though. You should probably share your security enhancements with the rest of the League, so that criminal hackers will have a difficult time getting into the system.'

Cynthia chuckled and then composed an email with her firewall program as an attached file to all of the Champions. The tile was just 'Install this'. 'That's an amazing idea. I hope you don't mind me stealing it.'

'Not at all.'

Cynthia smiled and then heard her Garchomp yawn behind her. She spun around and saw Garchomp asleep on her bed. She sighed. "Garchomp… what did I say about sleeping in my bed? You know that you have to wait for me girl."

Garchomp roared softly, telling her trainer to hurry up.

Cynthia nodded and sent a quick message to Ash before logging off. 'Got to go. My Garchomp wants to sleep already. Talk to you later!'

'Understood. I know how Dragon types can get. Talk to you tomorrow.'

Cynthia sighed as she flopped onto the bed, where her Garchomp immediately hugged her. "O-Okay girl. Getting a little tight… can't sleep like this… Garchomp!"

* * *

Ash sighed as he closed the chat room. "Okay… now it's time to research moves for-" He gritted his teeth as felt something trying to force its way into his head. He groaned softly as he felt his defences shatter. He groaned and then laid down and closed his eyes to see what exactly was trying to attack him. He stood in a grey void and looked around cautiously. He looked up to see a writhing form of… something. It looked kinda like Mew, but also… not.

" _Run… RUN!"_

An unstable pulse of psychic energy shot towards Ash and hit him full force. He tumbled back a bit as a purple glow surrounded him. "You come into my head and tell me to run…? Where the hell would I even run TO?!"

" _He's… coming for you!"_ The creature seemed to writhe more, then disappeared.

Ash closed his eyes as he left his mind. He sat up in his bed and then brought his barriers back up as he thought. "'He's coming for you…' So I'm being hunted… by who though…?" He shook his head and was about to go to sleep when a message pinged on his computer. He groaned. "What now…?" He opened the message.

'Froakie's awake.'

He stared at the message for a second, then shot out of his bed, knocking Bolt to the floor in the process.

Bolt groaned as he held his head. "What the hell was that for…?!"

Ash glanced at Bolt as he got dressed in his day clothes again. "Froakie's awake. I'm going to go see them. You coming?"

Bolt hopped back onto the bed and then onto Ash's shoulder. "If you're carrying me."

Ash shook his head as he put his jacket on. He then held Bolt and began to dash through the halls to get to the ICU section of the Center. It didn't take long, but it felt like it took forever. He skidded to a halt and gazed inside of the window to see Froakie looking around. He calmed himself and then entered the room. "Hey there Froakie. I heard that you were awake."

Froakie stared Ash in the eyes. "… Mei…"

Ash tilted his head. Froakie's voice sounded much more feminine then before. "What?"

Froakie slowly sat up, even though it was uncomfortable for them with their current bodily structure. "My name. It's Mei."

Ash smiled as he sat down next to the bed. "Okay Mei. So, how are you feeling?"

Mei groaned softly. "B-Better… still not good though." She laid back down and stared at Ash. "Why did you save me…?"

Ash's smile became a gentle one instead of a purely happy one. "Because you were in danger. Do I really need a better reason then that?"

Mei stared for a moment, then sighed and looked away. "But I'm weak and worthless… why would you even bother with me…?"

Ash's eyes immediately became cold. "Who said that to you…?"

Mei began to shiver for some reason. "W-Well… my previous trainer… his name was Damien… I couldn't beat a that Pidgeotto so he abandoned me, calling me a waste of life…" She looked back over to Ash to see that his aura was flaring, threatening to go out of control.

"Did he beat you…?" Ash was staring at the ground, his fingers digging into his hands.

Mei hesitated for a moment, then nodded softly.

Ash's aura became red and the air became slightly heavier. His eyes were glowing a vengeful red. "That BASTARD! I'll… I'll make him suffer for every time he hurt you…"

Bolt slapped Ash in the face with his tail. "Hey! Human! Calm down already!" He seemed to care slightly. "Save it for when we find this Damien, then take him out!" He slammed a paw that seemed like a fist into an open paw with an evil grin.

Ash nodded and slowly calmed down, his Aura fading from the visible spectrum. "Okay… Well… if you'd like, you can join my team, though you won't be fighting for a while. You can train with us, but that'll mostly be just for rehabilitation."

Mei looked up at the ceiling. "I… don't have to fight…" As the realization dawned on her she began to cry. "I-I… I don't have to fight anymore…!"

Bolt stared at Mei. "…Geez… what's with her…?"

Ash bopped Bolt on the head. "You don't have to fight if you don't want to Mei… alright?" He gently reached over to her and gently gripped her hand, while making Mei's Pokeball float out of his bag and land in his other hand. "If you want to come with us, then tap the big button on the ball." He set the Pokeball onto the bed and then leaned back into his seat, beginning to fall asleep.

Once Mei was sure that Ash was asleep, she looked over at Bolt. "H-How is it, being with him…?"

Bolt chucked. "Okay. He's a slave driver when it comes to training." He saw Mei visibly tense up. "But he cares, so he'll probably only have you doing stuff to stay healthy while you heal. He actually cooks us meals, offers to bathe us, even though we all say no, probably for various reasons, and he won't hesitate to save a live he knows is worth saving. Seen it happen."

Mei sighed softly. "So… he doesn't hit you…?"

Bolt hummed a bit. "Well, he hits Lucy, but she hits back just a- oh. No, he doesn't abuse us. Ash fights with Lucy, but she's encouraged to fight back." He then chuckled a bit, somewhat ashamed at his choice of words.

Mei nodded a bit, then looked at the pokeballs on Ash's belt. "Can… you let me out as soon as I touch the button…?"

Bolt laughed at that. "Y-You don't like Pokeballs either huh? Okay. I'll let you out. But he's already captured you, ya know. Maybe he just wants confirmation."

Mei ignored the last bit and then tapped the Pokeball, returning herself.

Bolt pushed the button and released Mei, who was glaring.

"You said that you would let me right out!"

Bolt blinked. "I…did. Look at the clock. I can't read time, but the big sticks haven't changed."

Mei looked up at the clock to see that the hands indeed did not change. "That's… odd."

As the two Pokemon talked about their past throughout the night, Ash smirked while he 'slept'.

* * *

Ash carried Bolt and Mei out of the Pokemon Center with a new ball on his belt. He looked back and waved at Nurse Joy, Officer Jenny, and Joey. He turned back towards the exit of the town and began to jog forward, wishing that he could take in the sights, but he had to make up for lost time.

Bolt yawned a bit as he looked up at Ash. "Hey. So we're finally leaving?"

Ash nodded as he ran. "Yep. Mei was cleared to leave by Joy, so we're gone."

Bolt cheered as he hopped onto Ash's head. "Huh. This hat is really comfortable."

Ash smirked. "Why do you think I wear it?" He stepped into the grass and then his expression changed. "Okay Bolt… let's get you used to battle. Hop off of me."

Bolt hesitated for a second, then hopped off of Ash into the tall grass. "So… how are we going to do this?"

Ash closed his eyes and pulsed his aura, trying to attract the Pokemon in the area. "Simple. We're going to see how long you can last in battle."

"I don't really like the sound of that."

"But I do." Ash chuckled as he heard rustling in the grass. "You all know the rules in this area. One at a time. Anyone who loses will be healed by me. Go."

A Pidgey flew out of the grass and immediately tried to hit Bolt with **Gust**.

Ash adjusted his hat a bit. "Bolt, remember, listen to me, but also go with your instincts when I don't react fast enough. Now, the wind is spinning clockwise. So dodge to the right and then attack them with a close range **Thundershock**."

Bolt immediately dodged to the right, the winds scratching his left side. He then rushed the Pidgey and jumped up in front of it to shock the bird's system.

The Pidgey yelled in pain as they lit up from the electric attack, then fell to the ground.

Bolt landed on his hind legs and then jumped back over to Ash just in time to dodge a **Bite** attack from a Rattata.

"Hmm. That one's strong. It must've taken quite a while for it to learn **Bite** around here. Avoid the front of them and attack one of their sides as you see fit."

Bolt nodded and then ran towards the Rattata and then hopped over it when it tried to bite down on him. He smirked and then flipped around in the air to strike the Rat Pokemon on the back with a powerful **Thundershock** for his time training the move. Which was just to become more accurate with it, not to build up power for it. The Rattata cried in pain, then glared at Bolt.

Ash smirked. "If you can use **Iron Tail** then do it Bolt."

Bolt closed his eyes as he fell, and began to gather Steel type energy into his tail.

The Rattata saw this as an opportunity to strike, so it rushed towards Bolt, its teeth streaking with Dark type energy. It closed the distance and was about to bite down on the Pikachu's neck.

"Move your tail in front of you now Bolt!"

Bolt quickly moved his tail in front of him and a sharp _clang_ noise rang out. He slowly opened his eyes to see that his tail had a metallic sheen to it.

Ash smiled. "Your energy channeling has improved. Now use **Tail Whip** to get it off of you."

Bolt grinned ferally as he began to whip his tail violently behind him.

The Rattata tried to hold onto the metallic tail of the Electric Mouse Pokemon, but its jaws just weren't strong enough. It let go and was sent tumbling across the ground after a harsh landing.

Bolt panted softly and then threw his arms out. "Anyone else want some?!" He heard some soft rustling around him, probably the other Pokemon in the area sneaking away.

Ash walked over to Bolt and patted him with his free hand. "Great job Bolt. Once you master that attack, it'll be very powerful." He then picked up the hurt Rattata and the unconscious Pidgey after setting Mei down next to Bolt. He quickly healed the two wild Pokemon up and let them wake up. When they did, he watched as they ran away.

Bolt yawned. "Yeah. That was a breeze." He was then bopped on the head by Ash. "Hey!"

Ash picked Mei up again as he sighed. "Arrogance leads to defeat Bolt. What would've happened if you didn't harden your tail enough in time? You would've lost." He then began to run. "Keep up Bolt! You need to get faster!"

Bolt groaned and then ran after Ash, mumbling that he was a slave driver.

"I heard that!"

* * *

Bolt panted heavily and collapsed as soon as they were inside of the Viridian Forest. "Arceus… why did you make me meet this guy…?"

Ash chuckled and then picked Bolt up. "Don't worry. I'll set up camp soon so that everyone can train. Well, you'll rest before that, but yeah."

Bolt was limp in Ash's arms. "Thank… you Arceus…"

Mei snickered at Bolt's attitude. "You know that you should at least be nicer to our trainer."

"Partner."

"Nicer?!" Bolt then began to laugh a very loud fake laugh.

Ash shook his head and then walked through the forest, quickly finding a Caterpie. "Excuse me? Do you know where we could find a place to rest and train without disturbing the rest of the forest?"

The Caterpie flinched heavily when Ash started speaking, then slowly looked at him. "Y-You're not going to eat me…?"

Ash seemed horrified. "What?! No! Why would I eat you? D-..." A depressed expression quickly replaced the look of horror on his face. "Right… Pokemon eat other pokemon… well, my partners are very strong. I assure you that we won't eat you. Okay?"

The Caterpie nodded softly and then began to inch their way closer to Ash.

Ash smiled and extended a hand towards the caterpillar Pokemon as Bolt hopped onto his head. "Can you show us where to go?"

The Caterpie nodded again and then turned in a seemingly random direction. "That way."

Ash nodded and then looked down at the Caterpie. "So… you aren't surprised that I can understand you?"

The Caterpie shook their head. "No. A Pidgey flew by shouting that 'The Chosen is here'. So my parents told me to expect a human who can speak to Pokemon."

"Oh. Well, at least I don't have to worry about my secret getting out now…" Ash deadpanned as he walked through the underbrush. There wasn't a lot more conversation after that until they reached the clearing.

The Caterpie smiled internally, as their face wouldn't allow them to actually smile. "Here we are. Could you set me into a tree please?"

Ash nodded and set the Caterpie onto the branch next to him. "So do you live nearby?"

The Caterpie nodded. "I live just a little ways back there. I'll hopefully see you soon Chosen!" The Worm Pokemon inched away into the forest, leaving Ash without another word.

Ash quickly released the rest of his team and then smiled. "Okay guys. Just some warm ups today. After that, I'll introduce you to your new teammate."

The veteran Pokemon immediately ran off and began to do their exercises, already knowing what Ash wanted them to do.

* * *

Red looked around the meeting room and then sat down in his seat silently. For whatever reason, the Chairman called all of the champions up for a meeting. Cynthia still hasn't shown up yet.

Lance spoke up first. "Why are we all here?"

The Chairman, Charles Goodshow, or Charley, smiled. "As you all may know, Professor Oak has appointed a young boy of the name Ashura Ketchum the title of Junior Professor. He is ten years old and extremely intelligent, based on what has been said in Samuel's reports."

Steven leaned forward. "So, what is Ashura's team composed of so far?"

Goodshow picked up a remote and then clicked it. "His started is a Pikachu that he has named Bolt. He's very feisty and likes shocking people. Or at least he liked shocking Samuel. Ashura used Bolt in his first and only battle so far against a young trainer named Joey. Ash won by forfeit. Apparently he had Bolt grab Joey's Rattata's tail and use his most powerful **Thundershock** on it."

Diantha gasped softly. "Is the Rattata alright?"

Goodshow nodded. "The Rattata is in perfect health, and from our readings, is training with Joey to get stronger."

Red chuckled.

Lance looked over at Red. "Is there something that you'd like to say Red?"

Red nodded softly, his red eyes gleaming softly. "Do we have video?"

Goodshow hesitantly nodded as he felt the room get colder. He then put the short video of the battle up for the Champions to see.

Red smirked when he saw the red glint in Ash's eyes. "He wasted no time in playing with the kid. He showed him how far he needs to go to fight. Interesting."

Alder shook off the cold air like it was nothing. "What about the rest of his team?"

Goodshow was relieved that Alder changed the subject and then clicked another button. "His next Pokemon is a Lucario that he's named Lucy. She's strong and fast, though it seems that Ashura has been training her defence and speed more then her offence." He clicked the button again. "A Gardevoir that he has named Grace."

Diantha smiled softly, having a weak spot for the Ralts family. "Pretty name."

Goodshow nodded softly. "He's currently having her train her control for her Psychic abilities, though I believe that will change soon. She's currently the support of the group, as Ashura chose to teach her the move **Heal Pulse**." He pushed the button.

Lance stared at the pokemon. "I-Is that Sam's Dragonite?!"

Alder smirked. "Dragon type groupie."

Lance glared at Alder.

Goodshow cleared his throat loudly. "Anyways! As Lance said, this is formerly Professor Oak's Dragonite, which is still named Drago. Recently, Ashura has taught him to harness draconic energy. He can now utilize the attack **Dragon Rage** and is currently trying to learn **Agility**."

Cynthia barged in panting. "S-Sorry! Garchomp wouldn't let me leave my room!" She quickly took her seat and then straightened her outfit out a bit. "What did I miss?"

Red looked over at Cynthia. "His team composition."

Cynthia groaned and then shook her head. "Fine… anything else?"

Goodshow pressed the button a final time. "And finally, a female Froakie that he has named Mei. Nothing particularly stands out besides her ability, Protean. She's currently in rehabilitation."

Cynthia seemed to take an interest in that. "Why would she need to be in rehab?"

Steven pulled up the report Joy sent to the league onto the projector. "She said that he brought Mei into the Pokemon Center critically wounded and in a pokeball in stasis. Took her three weeks to recover enough to leave the ICU. Ash postponed his journey to stay with her."

Diantha seemed like she was about to cry.

Cynthia's eyes seemed to glint in the light. "So, who was her previous trainer…?"

Goodshow pressed a different button and a image of a blue haired boy with goggles popped up. "This is Damian. He has a record of reports filed against him for Pokemon abuse, but because no one has any evidence, we cannot bring him in and revoke his license."

Cynthia and Red glanced at each other, both having the same thought. ' _I'd do a lot more then just revoke a useless license…'_

Alder slammed his hands onto the table, a fire burning in his eyes. "That's it! I have to meet this Ashura! His spirit burns brighter then any other trainer I have ever seen!"

Everyone else present sweatdropped at the scene.

Lance glanced at Alder. "Err… Alder, it's league season. Which means that you cannot travel to other Regions until the season is over."

Alder pointed harshly at Lance. "It may be League season over there for Red, but it isn't time for the tournament in any of the other Regions!"

Lance's eye began to twitch. "Regardless… it is not proper protocol for you to leave your Region for one that's currently holding its season. And it's League season for Diantha as well, so don't get any ideas about distracting her like you always do."

Goodshow sighed. "At any rate, the purpose for this meeting is to evaluate Ashura's capabilities as a trainer to see if he may keep his three strongest with him. They seem to respect him outside of battle, but he hasn't used them in any real battles yet. Possibly because they are too powerful for the area."

Red smirked again. "Let him keep them. If he's doing a good job raising them, then don't take them away. I'm fairly sure that the rest of the Champions agree."

Cynthia just nodded, a little unnerved that Red spoke a lot more then she thought he would.

Alder nodded as well, the fire in his eyes still burning.

Steven shrugged. "Why not? He hasn't done anything wrong with raising them."

Diantha wanted to see Grace again, but nodded anyways. She could always just look up the image of Grace on her computer.

Lance sighed with a nod.

Goodshow smiled. "Okay then. Ashura Satoshi Ketchum will keep his Pokemon."

Cynthia blinked. "Sooo… the whole point of this meeting was to do absolutely nothing? Or is there another purpose for this meeting?"

Lance looked over at Cynthia, shocked. "You weren't told?"

Cynthia shook her head. "Nope. Not even so much of a text telling me what this would be about."

Steven groaned. "Tell her secretary to get herself together or she'll be fired."

Red's eyes became dead. "What's the status update on the criminal organizations…?"

Goodshow shivered and pressed a button. "Team Rocket, based in the Kanto/Johto region. The leader is unknown, but our agents Jessie and James say that they're close to getting a name. We're going to have them go after Ash to 'capture his Pikachu' as a cover to make sure that they can stay close to him at all times."

Lance nodded. "A very prudent decision sir."

Goodshow nodded and changed the image to two symbols. "Teams Aqua and Magma, based in the Hoenn region. We have a name for the leader of team Aqua, however, the leader of Team Magma is slightly more elusive. The name of team Aqua's leader is Archie. Though their intentions still seem to be to take everything in sight of their attacks, acting like the Pirates they dress as."

Cynthia tried her best to not laugh. "Y-You'd think that the leader of a band of pirates would have a cooler name then _Archie_! I mean, why not 'Sawtooth' o-or 'Buckshot' or something pirate-y?!"

Alder openly laughed at this revelation.

Goodshow sighed as he changed the image to a 'G' "Team Galactic, based in the Sinnoh region. We haven't the slightest clue what they want or who they are, making them the most dangerous of all of them. Though their uniforms are a little… much." He flipped the image again. "Team Plasma of Unova. Their goal is to release all trainer caught Pokemon into the wild, by force if necessary. This goal _would_ be admirable, however, they are not only sending those pokemon out to die unknowingly, but are still doing criminal acts like robbing, mugging… and raping."

Alder growled at the sigil.

Goodshow pressed the button one last time. "And finally, Team Flare of Kalos. Their goal seems to have something to do with Mega Evolution, seeing as they've mostly stolen Mega stones and Keystones. They are relatively new to the crime scene, and seem to wear predominantly red. A lot of it."

Red stared at Goodshow. "We were dragged here to review what we already know about these fucks…? No plans of attack, no… no ways to get rid of them…?"

Goodshow shook his head. "W-Well, I figured that you Champions would like to handle that yourselves, as you all have better strategic minds then I."

Lance nodded in thought. "Thank you Charlie, we'll think of something. Why don't you let us discuss this in private?"

Goodshow nodded and left the room.

Alder waited for a moment, then his expression became a lecherous one. "So, now that the party pooper is gone, why don't one of you ladies get on the t-"

Cynthia was somehow behind Alder, slamming his head into the desk repeatedly. "Stupid! Perverted! Asshole!"

* * *

Ash panted heavily as he slowly lifted a sixth stone into the air. He began to to tremble before he collapsed, making the stones collapse onto the ground as well.

Bolt ran over to Ash. "Is it really that hard to make rocks float like that?"

Ash nodded softly as he caught his breath. "Yeah… it is… because you have to divide your attention between everything you plan to manipulate." He made one rock float into the air. "One thing is easy." He lifted another one. "Two is twice as hard." He slowly lifted a third one. His voice came out strained. "T-Three is three times as hard then two…" Ash sighed as he dropped the rocks. "By the time you get to the sixth one, my focus is so split that I wouldn't be able to move them at all, just make them float in the air."

Bolt stared at Ash, not believing him at all. "Should I ask Grace to confirm this?"

" _No need. I heard everything."_

Bolt jumped into Ash's arms from the sudden voice in his head. "ARCEUS SAVE ME!"

Grace appeared in front of Ash and Bolt. "It's just me Bolt. Don't worry. And what Ash says is true. That's why he has me only working with One very heavy rock instead of ten small rocks. Once I can hold up that rock for twelve hours without exhausting myself, then I can move on to multiple items."

Bolt stared Grace in the eyes. "…The hell are 'hours'?"

Lucy face palmed before punching the tree again. She shouted at Bolt. "It's the human's way of measuring time! Just like how in the wild, we use the position of the sun and moon to determine the time!"

Mei was about to say something, but just collapsed instead. She was panting heavily with her eyes closed.

Ash nearly threw Bolt off of him, well, he would've if Bolt wasn't already running towards Mei as well. He crouched down next to her and gently picked her up. "Mei… you keep pushing yourself too far. You can't train like everyone else yet. It's only been a few days since you left the ICU in the first place…"

Mei nodded softly. "S-Sorry. I just want to get better faster…"

Ash sighed and then set Mei down in the tent. "I know that, but you can't rush anything, or you'll get worse. Stay there. I'll make you something that'll make you feel better." He then pulled a case out of his bag and a battery powered blender. He placed some Oran and Citrus berries into it and began to make a smoothie out of them. He poured it into a glass and then helped Mei to drink some of it. "This will help you recover your energy so you can heal faster. But you need to stay still for it to work, okay?"

Mei nodded with a pained expression. "I-It's sour."

Ash nodded. "Yeah, good medicine will usually taste bad. I'm working on that. Drink the rest of it." He gave Mei the cup and then stored the rest of the smoothie in his bag. He walked out of the tent to see Lucy running towards him.

"Ash! I got it! I can do the move now!"

Ash smirked. "Really? Punch as hard as you can without the move, then with the move."

Lucy punched the air as hard as she could, but nothing happened. Then with her other fist, she punched the air while using **Power-Up Punch**. A small gust of wind blew through the area. Lucy sweatdropped. "Huh… it's more impressive when I use it on trees…"

Ash shook his head. "No, it's very impressive. I want you to work on **Swords Dance**. It's the same principal, but throughout your whole body instead of just your fists. Oh, and when you get the time, I'd like you to try and get **Power-Up Punch** to affect your feet as well. I have an idea for it."

Lucy nodded. "Can I-"

"Yeah. You can take the rest of today and tomorrow off of training."

Lucy jumped in the air with glee and then ran off to lay under a tree.

Ash sighed and pulled his laptop out and messaged Cynthia. 'Hey. I just made camp in Viridian Forest, just in case you guys are keeping an eye on me.' He then looked up how to teach **Toxic** to his team. "Bolt! Come here!"

Bolt panted heavily. "What the hell do you want?!"

Ash glanced at Bolt, then sighed. "You want to go out and fight stuff?"

Bolt shook his head. "To tired. You get me something that can make me all jumpy, then we'll talk about fighting."

Ash rolled his eyes. "I have a sour drink that'll help with energy, but it doesn't work immediately."

Bolt just waved Ash closer. "Bring it here. Nothing's too sour for me."

Ash smirked and then poured Bolt a glass of the recovery drink he made. "Now, it's important that you drink it down in one huge gulp so that you can get the full effect of it."

Bolt quickly downed the drink, then stiffened up as electricity coursed through his body. The cup dropped and he slowly fell onto his back, landing with a thud.

Ash hummed a bit, the smirk growing. "Maybe I should add more Oran Berries…"

* * *

Ash smiled as he watched Bolt crush a rock with **Iron Tail**. "Great job Bolt! While you haven't mastered it yet, you can use it, which will be useful against Brock. I want you to work on mastering it now, but take it at your own pace."

Bolt laughed a bit and then started batting away rocks with his new attack, like he was playing gold.

Mei panted heavily as she stopped 'running'. She was trying to learn **Quick Attack** on her own so that Ash wouldn't get mad at her.

Ash sighed and then looked over at Mei. "Mei! I told you that you don't have to do this yet!"

Mei slowly got up and tried to run again, but was stopped by Bolt.

Bolt whispered to Mei. "If you're going to try and learn a move, fill us in on it first so we can train with you." He then turned to Ash. "She's just trying to get faster so she can use an attack!"

Ash nodded a bit, then looked over at Lucy, who was getting better at channeling the energy from **Power-Up Punch** to her legs. "Lucy! Can you come over here?"

Lucy nodded and used **Quick Attack** to get over to Ash really quickly. "What is it Ash?"

Ash pulled Lucy in close with a smirk on his face. "You think that you can drill these two into using a move that relies on speed? Train them however you want."

Lucy thought for a moment, then grinned as well.

Bolt and Mei stared at the two Aura users, seeing a weird black smoke around them with their eyes glinting evilly. Mei looked at Bolt. "So… this doesn't happen often, does it?"

Bolt shook his head slowly. "No… but something tells me that we should start running." He then took off to the other side of the camp.

Mei blinked and then chased after Bolt. "Hey! Wait for me!"

Lucy mentally counted to ten. "Ready or not… here I come!" She flickered in front of the two small Pokemon using a combination of **Feint** and **Quick Attack**. "Where do you two think you're going? I'm gonna teach you how to be fast, which means that Ima break you two in like a new punching bag!"

Bolt slowly backed away. "T-That was very specific…" He then bumped into something soft and furry. He looked up to see Lucy staring down at him. "H-How?!"

Lucy smirked. "Oh don't mind me! I'm just existing in multiple spaces at once with _my_ speed!" In reality, she just used **Double Team** while she was running.

Mei stared at the two copies of Lucy. "T-That's impossible…!"

Lucy slowly looked over at Mei. "Is it? Is it _really_?" The clone faded, pointing at the real Lucy. "At any rate, I'm going to be helping you two get faster while Ash goes and looks for some more food!"

Ash rolled his eyes and nodded. "I'll take the hint. Grace! Drago! Guard the camp while I'm out!" He then walked into the forest to go get more berries as payment for Lucy training those two.

Lucy grinned again and repeatedly pounded her fist into an open paw threateningly. "Well…? Get to running!"

* * *

Ash hummed as he carried a small bag of Cheri Berries with him. They were surprisingly easy to find. Then again, the Pokemon in the forest gave him fantastic directions so he wouldn't get lost. He found some young Rattata wanting some of the same berries along the way and gave them to the kids, making them run off happily. Compared to the other areas of the world, this forest is… pretty tame in terms of Pokemon hunting other Pokemon. He then heard rustling in the bushes and tilted his head ever so slightly in the direction of the noise. Ash activated his Auric Sight and glanced at the noise to see a Scyther stalking him. "You can come out Scyther."

The Scyther seemed to jump in surprise, then pounced at Ash with its bladed arms outstretched. It growled menacingly at him, attempting to unnerve him.

Ash sighed as he stepped into a battle stance. "I guess we're doing this then."

The Scyther kept glaring at Ash for awhile, then yelled as it began to slash at Ash wildly, with no form.

Ash hummed as he easily dodged out of the way of the slashes. "Are you done yet?" His eyes flashed gold and saw the silhouette of the Scyther slashing at him.

" _ **I need to be strong! I want to be strong! Killing this human will make me the strongest in the forest!"**_

Ash winced as the thought invaded his head. "Okay then… guess I can't play with you." He forced Aura into his arms and legs and began to fight back. He batted the sides of the blades to knock the Scyther's arms to the side and hit it in the chest with a palm strike, knocking it back far enough to hit the closest tree. Not hard, as it had slowed down enough by then, but hard enough for it to stumble. Ash rushed the Scyther and threw an Aura enhanced punch at it.

The Scyther looked at Ash and then dodged out of the way of the punch using **Quick Attack** and tried to counter by cutting Ash's arm off.

Ash glared at it and his eyes flashed purple as he threw the Scyther away from him using his developing Telekinesis. "So you're fighting dirty… I can fight dirty too." He lifted the Scyther into the air and slammed it against a tree repeatedly. Ash slammed it into the ground before he could get tired, however, and then rushed at it with aura swirling around his body. Ash grabbed the Scyther by the throat and right before he could finish it off, a pulse of golden aura went through Scyther's body through the hand that was clasped around its throat.

The Scyther writhed from… something as its silhouette began to be replaced with white. As soon as the black and white were symmetrical, it collapsed from whatever was causing it to writhe as the two shades swirled together and revealed… Scyther.

Ash panted as he released his grip on Scyther. "This… also happened with that Gyarados… I'll have to ask Arceus what this is if I ever find out how to get in touch with her again. Maybe if I go into a deep enough meditative trance…" He was about to walk away from the Mantis Pokemon and then sighed. "I can't leave them here." He struggled to throw the bug type pokemon over his shoulder and then resumed his walk back to camp. "Damn my mercy…"

* * *

Grace struggled to not laugh at Bolt and Mei as they suffered through Lucy's training. Who knew that the Lucario was even more of a slave driver then Ash? "L-Lucy! I think that t-they've had enough!" She couldn't keep her laugher restrained through the sentence and began to laugh uncontrollably.

Drago chuckled tiredly at the sight and then looked over to his left to see Ash carrying something over his shoulder. "Hey…! Ash is back." He walked over to Ash and saw that he was carrying a Scyther. "So what's with th-"

"I'll explain in a second." Ash walked into the middle of the camp and then tossed the unconscious pokemon onto the ground, causing a small cloud of dirt to rise. He sighed a bit and dusted his hands off. "Okay… where's Bolt and Mei? I'm worried that Lucy went way too far with them."

Bolt was dragging himself towards Ash with his front paws, and his tail wrapped around Mei. "Help… us… She's sooo much worse then you…" He shakily reached towards Ash, then collapsed.

Ash was quickly at Bolt and Mei's side. "Are you two okay?!"

Mei slowly opened her eyes and looked up at Ash. "Stop… her…" She then let out a shallow breath, acting like she was unconscious to get out of training.

Ash sighed and then looked over to Lucy, who was approaching quickly. He held up the sack of Cherri Berries to stop her in her tracks. "Lucy. What did I say about tormenting them?"

Lucy looked away, embarrassed. "T-To make sure not to push them far enough so that they don't injure themselves. B-But I made sure to mend their wounds a few times!"

Ash quickly checked Mei with his aura and saw that some of her bones were still brittle. "Well, if… you can heal with aura?"

Lucy nodded. "Yep. It's not as effective as **Heal Pulse** but it gets the job done sometimes."

Ash sighed. "Then can you at least finish healing Mei before you go to sleep? It's probably taxing and all, but-"

"How many Berrie did you get?"

Ash groaned and handed Lucy the bag. "Here… I was going to use it for a bisque, but…"

Lucy popped one of the berries into her mouth and shuddered with happiness. "Okay! Give me a few hours with her and she'll be right as rain and ready for battle! Or for contests!" She then picked Mei up and then brought her into the tent to heal her up.

Ash smiled and then clapped. "Everyone take the rest of the day off!"

Bolt cheered on the ground. "Thank Arceus! I thought that it would never end!"

Ash chuckled and then looked over at the sleeping Scyther. "Now… what to do with you…"

* * *

"Ugh… honestly, this mission is getting a little annoying…" Jessie complained as she was mopping the floors.

James nodded in agreement. "I know that it's horrible Jessie, but we need to stick it out. The League is counting on us. We have to get a name for them."

Jessie sighed with a nod. "I know James, but still… I wish that we would've gotten a job where we didn't hurt our backs every single day!"

A grunt of Team Rocket walked down the hallway and stopped in front of the two janitors. "Hey. The boss wants to see you two jokers."

Jessie practically dropped her mop and saluted. "We'll report there immediately." She grabbed James's wrist and practically dragged her lavender haired friend there. "Come on! We can finally get his name and get reassigned!"

James let out a happy noise as he was dragged into the elevator. "You really think that we'll get a better assignment?"

Jessie nodded. "Of course we will! If we get this guys name, we can get out and get something that lets us interact with the outside world again!"

James sighed dreamily as he began to think of the next assignment. "Maybe we can get assigned to guarding the restaurants that the Champions eat at…!"

Jessie hit James on the back of his head. "Think bigger you dolt! Why not going with the Champions themselves whenever they go out in public!"

James nodded softly. "What about guarding the next Pokemon Master?"

Jessie glared down at James. "Not that big."

"S-Sorry Jessie!"

The elevators dinged open to reveal a hallway with a red carpet leading to intricate double doors. The two walked towards the end slowly, nervous.

The receptionist looked at the two cautiously, and then pushed a button on her desk, opening the doors to the boss's office. "He's expecting you two."

Jessie and James nodded with no hesitation and walked into the office of the head of Team Rocket.

A man was petting a Persian as he stared out his window. "You two hide your potential. I can see it. You're trained. You're also spies for the Pokemon League. I don't mind. I don't really have any reason to hide my face." He turned his chair around and stared at the two as the double doors closed. "Hello. My name is Giovanni, leader of the Viridian Gym, Head of Team Rocket, and the CEO of the Sylph company. I made Team Rocket to attain the most money as I can, and I am currently attempting to take down the crime syndicates of the other regions."

Jessie scowled and became ready to run. "And why are you saying this to us, when you know that we're spies?!"

Giovanni glared at Jessie. "Watch your tongue! You may be spies but you are still a part of Team Rocket!" He made the Persian hop off of his lap and and he then stood with his hands on the desk. "And as to why I'm telling you two this is because I don't care. The publicity for the League arresting me would be too much and they would collapse from the inside."

James sat down in a chair and then leaned forward. "So… why are you getting rid of the other crime teams?"

Giovanni scoffed as he sat back down. "Because they are getting in the way of business. The reason we've began to steal Pokemon is because we need more resources to get rid of those hacks. Before that, we stayed in the shadows, stealing art, 'taking care' of people when they got in our way, normal crime, no need for people to see us." He cleared his throat. "Anyways, the reason why you're here is because I have an assignment for you. Nothing like becoming my spies or any unruly thing like that. No need to turn your backs on the League. I simply want you to protect one person, and I assume that the League will want to as well once you give my name to them." Giovanni slid a hologram projector onto his desk and an image of a boy came up. "This is Ashura Satoshi Ketchum. He prefers Ash. Your job is to find him, watch him, and assist against all other crime teams while you're near him."

Jessie looked at the hologram, then James, then sat down and glared at Giovanni. "What's the catch? There's always one."

Giovanni chuckled and turned around again. "Yes, there always is. You will be partnered with a Pokemon Translator of sorts, to help you find him. Pokemon know much more then we give them credit for. We've almost cracked the translation upgrade for the PokeGear because we based it off of him. However, you cannot tell him what your mission is. Your cover is that you'll be going after him to obtain his extremely rare pokemon, and bring them to me. Make sure that you fail so you have an excuse to keep watching him."

James stared at the back of the chair, curious. "But… what do you get out of it?"

Giovanni thought for a moment. "That's… above your paygrade. Now head to the garage and take one of the more inconspicuous cars in there. And while you're at it, make your report to the League." He waved them away absently from behind his chair.

Jessie and James glared for a moment and then nodded, and left silently.

Giovanni sighed as the doors closed. "All right Red… time for you to hold up your end of the deal. Watch the Aura user closely. Make sure that he doesn't get in my way…"

* * *

 **Firstly, I apologize for this being posted so late. I've been both busy and had a hard time finishing this one. So, I've locked everyone out of the house for now so I can explain the poll on my profile. The Story would actually be about Shikamaru instead of Naruto if it happens. InoShikaCho won't happen, and other things. I was convinced recently by someone that I** _ **can**_ **do justice to the** _ **manga**_ **of Naruto through Fanfiction, so I'm just going to give it a shot. I won't make him super overpowered compared to all the other OP ninjas. As for Shika being the Gamer of that time period… I think that he matches it more then Naruto. That's all. So… enjoy the next chapter of Gamer of the World which comes out next. Bye!**

 ***glass shattering sound* Mew: YOU CAN'T KEEP ME OUT FOREVER COUSIN!**

 **I CAN TRY!**


	6. Challenge of the Samurai(Important EndAN

**I apologize once again for delaying this fic. This time I just had no clue what to write concerning this one, but I have a decent grasp on it now. There were also events that discouraged me from writing this, but I've put those aside so I can focus on the present. Reviews!**

 **Foxchick1: I'm glad that you enjoy this, and I apologize once again.**

 **Thor94: Well, that dark aura is in everything. At least potentially. Blinded by truth or** ideals **will do that to you. And as for Giovanni… spoilers.**

 **Bladetri: :3**

 **Pokemonever1994: Well, the 'Dark Pokemon' as you put it do not only attack Ash. Ash is just the only one who can tell if they're Dark Pokemon or normal.**

 **Okay, I've delayed this for long enough! Better yet, there's no Mew to distract me, so that's a pl- *looks around from paranoia*... Okay yeah. We're good.**

* * *

"Speech/Pokespeech"

" _Telepathy"_

' _Thought'_

 **Pokemon Attacks**

* * *

Ash panted as he dodged a flurry of attacks from Lucy. She had gotten faster with each attack, which was what they were experimenting with. While the attack **Power-Up Punch** is useful in the sense that it strengthens the user, that strength is useless if you cannot hit your target. So Ash wanted to see if they could make the user faster by using the same technique. He has named the variation to the attack **Quickened Strike** , and boy was it effective. "Okay, Lucy! That's enough! You go too fast you'll burn yourself out!"

Lucy nodded and sighed as she stopped attacking Ash, her legs shaking. She leaned against the human, panting very heavily.

Ash draped Lucy's arm around his neck and he helped to carry her to the tent. "I told that you could take today off. You haven't regained all of your energy from yesterday, and now you need more energy. But I suppose that this could be a good thing. You can use this attack twice before you start to burn out." He laid the Lucario down and held up her Pokeball and returned her. "You did great today. Now rest up." Ash sighed and then looked over at a nearby tree that had the Scyther that had attacked him tied up with Drago making sure that it doesn't escape.

Grace walked over to Ash, holding a large, mossy rock that she had found nearby behind her with her mind, sweating slightly from the strain. "Ash, the Scyther is waking up. And I believe that I have enough endurance, seeing as I've been carrying this thing all day."

Ash looked behind Grace to see the boulder. "Don't crush that one." He walked towards it and then placed his hand against it. His eyes turned blue and he saw a very compressed aura inside of the rock. "This is what Eevees nearby can use to evolve into Leafeons. Go put it back where you found it, then once you take a break, we can focus solely on **Heal Pulse**."

Grace nodded and moved the rock into the forest and slowly set it down. She then slowly sat down and began to meditate to recuperate her mental energy, a purple, wispy energy coming from her closed eyes.

Ash walked over to Drago and then patted his leg. "I'll take it from here. Go get something to eat. There's an uncooked seasoned grouper in a portable fridge in the tent. Just use a very weak **Flamethrower** for a few seconds and it'll be cooked the way you like it."

Drago nodded and pushed himself on the ground with his hind legs to the tent.

Bolt ran up to Ash and hopped onto his shoulder. "So, you never told us who this joker is."

Ash looked at Bolt and sighed. "Well, he used to be an evil Pokemon, but I helped him. Or her. I think that the Scyther is male."

The Scyther groaned as it opened its eyes and immediately saw Ash. It began to shiver. "A-Are you going to kill me…?"

Ash looked at the Scyther again. "Why would I kill you? It's not like you hurt me or anything."

The Scyther sobbed quietly. "I deserve it… I hurt… I _killed_ so many innocents… children… I don't deserve to live…"

Bolt glared at the Scyther. "So you want to fucking run from your guilt? Escape from all of those souls you murdered?!" His tail became metallic and he hit the Scyther in the face with it very hard. "You don't get too just fucking escape from this shit! You live with it!"

Ash sighed and looked at Bolt, thinking that he had some kind of experience with that. "He's right. You have to face it head-on. Use this to… do something. You can help others instead if you choose."

The Scyther looked at Ash and Bolt with an amazed look in their eyes. "D-Do you really think that I could do something like that…? I… I was taught that we don't get second chances…"

Ash smiled at the Scyther. "Well, you feel remorse right? That's enough for a second chance. What you do now is up to you."

The Scyther nodded and then cut itself loose from its bonds, then kneeled. "T-Thank you for this… I don't believe that I can ever thank you adequately enough with words alone, Chosen… I swear on my life that I will do my best to uphold Arceus's law and protect the innocent."

Ash's eyes flashed gold and saw a small bit of golden aura inside of the Scyther. He was… very confused, to say the least. "Rise, and uphold your duties." He had no clue where those words came from, but he couldn't stop himself from saying it.

The Scyther nodded and stood again, nodded to Ash, then Bolt, and walked towards the forest.

Ash thought for a second. "Hey wait! Do you know the quickest route to Pewter City from here?"

The Scyther paused and looked back. "Huh? Oh, yeah. Take a left at the Mossy Stone and just keep walking and you'll be there. But the Pokemon there are pretty strong, so be prepared." It resumed its walk, disappearing into the trees.

Bolt looked at Ash, then hit him on the head. "Why didn't you recruit them?! They would've been a great addition to our team!"

Ash sighed and then grabbed the Pikachu and set him on the ground. "For some reason… it just didn't feel like the right thing to do." He then grinned and looked around. "Okay. I want you to run around the clearing for as long as you can. Not as fast as you can though, as this is to build your stamina up."

Bolt sighed softly. "Well… I guess I asked for this." He then began to run around the area on all fours.

Ash then looked around and sighed. ' _We need to get going soon. The fresh air is nice and all, but if we stay like this, the entire league season will pass us by.'_ He then walked over to the tent again to see Mei sleeping on his pillow. Lucy had healed her up completely, though Ash still didn't want her doing anything intense for a few more days, just in case. He gently shook the Bubble Frog Pokemon with a smile. "Mei. You need to get up."

Mei groaned softly, the bubble coming from her mouth popping. "Wha…?" She looked up at Ash, then smiled. "So this isn't a dream… thank Arceus…" She stretched a bit, then began to hop around to shake away her post-rest exhaustion. "So, what am I going to do today?"

Ash chuckled. "Well, _we_ are going to be running around the clearing today to build up endurance so we can handle more intense training, but I don't want you to push yourself. After training, we're going to pack up camp and head to Pewter City."

Mei nodded and hopped out of the tent to go train with Bolt.

Ash smiled at Mei's conviction to get stronger, then returned outside to train with his team.

* * *

Ash hummed softly as he walked through the forest with Bolt on his shoulder and Mei sleeping on his hat. She exhausted herself trying to keep up with the others. Ash then heard a slight rustling in the bushes near him, and his eyes narrowed, still humming. His eyes began to glow blue as he searched the area for anything hostile. ' _There's a human in those bushes. Judging from the way he's standing, he has a weapon. His aura doesn't have any malice in it, though if he does have a weapon, then I must assume that he's hostile.'_ He shifted his attention to Bolt and connected his Aura to the Pikachu's. " _Bolt. Don't freak out, this is Ash. I'm speaking to you through our auras. I need you to grab Mei and get off of my shoulder on my mark. Twitch your tail if you understand."_

Bolt looked at Ash suspiciously, then twitched his tail.

" _Okay. Get ready."_ Ash closed his eyes as he walked past the bushes with the person in it. Someone yelled loudly as they leaped from the bushes and swung down at Ash with a katana. " _Now!"_ As soon as Bolt tackled Mei off of his head, Ash rolled forward and spun on his hands to strike the person in the face with his foot. He pushed off of the ground and kicked the katana into the air mid-flip. He caught it flawlessly and looked at the assailant, his eyes glowing ominously. He pointed the tip of the katana to the neck of the now identified teenager. "State your reason for your assault and I might allow you to keep your hands." ' _I can say whatever I want about my mother, but it won't change the fact that I learned to be frightening from her.'_

The teenager flinched heavily and held his hands in front of him. "Please don't! I meant no harm in my actions! If you did not dodge out of the way, I would have directed my strike to be just behind you!"

Ash tapped the tip of the katana on the boy's throat, then sighed as he pulled the blade away. "Well, if you keep doing that, people might get the wrong idea." He spun the blade in his hands and offered the blade back to the teenager with the tsuka* towards him. Ash looked at the teen now and saw that he was dressed in loose-fitting samurai garb. "And why are you dressed like that?"

The Samurai then sighed in relief as he took his blade back and sheathed it. "I am the Samurai of the Viridian Forest! And I attacked you as a test of skill, both yours and my own."

Ash held a hand to his chin. "Okay… but why wear armor that doesn't fit you? Did it use to be your fathers?"

The Samurai nodded with pride. "It was my father's armor before he had to retire due to an injury. So I have taken up his blade and garb to protect the forest from those who would do harm to it and its inhabitants!"

Ash sighed softly. "Kid, you're clearly not finished with your training, so I would suggest finishing that before you take up the title."

The Samurai huffed. "You aren't that much older than I, yet you claim to know of matters that you cannot hope to understand!" He jumped back and pointed dramatically at Ash. "You have challenged my family's honor! In turn, I challenge you to a battle!"

Ash smirked and then cracked his knuckles with the same glow in his eyes before the blue light just cut out and a look of realization was on his face. "Oh. You mean a Pokemon battle." He looked back at Bolt. "You up for it buddy?"

Bolt glared at Ash. "Do _not_ call me your buddy! And to answer your question, yes! I would love to!" He jumped in front of Ash and made his cheeks spark.

Ash then sighed. "Just so you know, Bolt is the only one able to battle you. Mei, the Froakie, exhausted herself training, and my other three partners are too powerful to use here."

The Samurai held up a single Pokeball. "Very well! Then it will be a one on one battle!" He threw his Pokeball in the air. "Come forth! Pinsir!"

The Pokeball opened and a white light came from it, releasing a large bipedal stag beetle. "Who calls forth the mighty Pinsir?!"

Ash deadpanned at the Pinsir. ' _Geez, they're the same.'_ His eyes became cold and he stared the Samurai down. "You may have the first strike." He connected his Aura to Bolt's again. " _We're going to freak them out. I want you to prepare an_ _ **Iron Tail.**_ "

Bolt nodded and then stared Pinsir down with a smirk. "Let's do this, you overgrown dung beetle!"

The Samurai nodded and then swung his blade to his side. "Pinsir! Strike with **Vice Grip**!"

The Pinsir yelled a wordless battle cry as it charged Bolt, its horns glowing white.

Ash smirked. " _Activate_ _ **Iron Tail**_ _and make it hit you on your tail. And before you ask, I have a plan."_

Bolt sighed softly and then moved his tail in between the Pinsir's horns and his tail became metal. He winced at the pain of the **Vice Grip** hitting the now metal tail.

"Wait."

The Samurai cheered lightly. "We got them now! Pinsir! **Seismic Toss**!"

The Pinsir bent down and threw Bolt into the air. It then leaped into the air after Bolt, its horns glowing an orangish brown energy.

Ash grinned. " _Send it to the ground with_ _ **Iron Tail**_ _, then hit it with a_ _ **ThunderShock**_ _."_

Bolt nodded and flipped around in the air, and slapped the Pinsir hard with his metal tail, then laughed. "You've activated my trap card!" His cheeks sparked dangerously, then engulfed himself in electricity. He focused the charge on his chest and then threw his limbs to the side to release the attack. A yellow bolt of lightning shot towards the Pinsir and struck just as landed on the ground.

" _Seriously?"_

Bolt looked back at Ash. "What? I heard it from one of those light up boxes that humans watch."

The Pinsir cried out in pain from the shock, then yelled as a show of power as he forced the electricity out of his body.

The Samurai looked at Pinsir with concern in his eyes. "Are you alright Pinsir?"

The Pinsir nodded, no longer wanting to waste his breath on words.

" _Now. Use_ _ **Iron Tail**_ _again as an attack. If he catches you, give him a shock."_

Bolt made his tail metal again, then spun as he fell towards the Stag Beetle Pokemon. His tail just barely slipped through the grasp of the horns and slammed down on the bug's head. Bolt flipped around and grabbed Pinsir's face, then sparked.

The Samurai grimaced. "Pinsir! Grab it and use **Bind**!"

The Pinsir nodded the best it could, then yanked Bolt off of its face, and then shoved him between his horns, and constricted the mouse.

Bolt cried out as he felt his body beginning to be crushed, his attack cutting off before he could release it. He squirmed as hard as he could, trying to get out of the attack.

"Bolt. Calm down. Stop moving, and focus on my voice. It'll only get worse if you squirm, so we're going to try something. Continuously channel electricity through your body, build a charge up, then release it in one huge burst. Not a specific place."

Bolt gasped for air, then nodded, electricity soon beginning to arc through his fur. He felt the Pinsir squeezing harder and harder, and felt his bones beginning to pop. He closed his eyes as he charged his attack a little more, then cried out in pain as the attack was actually forced out of him, bolts of electricity flying everywhere.

Ash stepped out of the way of a stray bolt of electricity, then smirked as he looked at the Pinsir. It was in very bad shape from that. He then grinned when he saw a small bit of electricity arcing off of its shell. "Alright Bolt. Finish it with an **Iron Tail** , at the base of one of the horns."

Bolt nodded, his teeth gritted, and squirmed out of the grip of the paralyzed bug. He then slammed his now metallic tail down onto the base of The Pinsir's right horn, then the left, then right down in between them as a 'fuck you'.

The Pinsir cried out in pain as he was struck, and was forced down to one knee. As it tried to stand, it felt something impact the back of its knee, and it fell, being forced onto all fours. It struggled to stand, but just as he got to his feet, his legs gave out and he fell forward, unconscious.

Bolt panted as he walked back over to Ash. He turned back to the Pinsir and pointed at him. "Yeah…! You… like that…?!" He then slumped over, panting heavily. He then held up a paw to keep Ash from grabbing him. "I'm… I'm fine… I just… need a breather…"

Ash shook his head, then looked back at the Samurai. "That was a good battle."

The Samurai nodded as he returned Pinsir. "It was. Now I know how far I have to go to become the protector of this Forest. I thank you… umm…"

Ash chuckled softly. "It's Ash Ketchum."

Samurai nodded. "Ash. I thank you for your wisdom, and I believe that I shall return to my home. Complete my training before I wear this armor again."

Ash patted The Samurai on the back. "Hey, with that attitude, you'll be done in no time. I hope we meet again!" He walked over to Mei, placed her back on his hat, then picked Bolt up like a football.

The Samurai walked back into the forest, soon being engulfed in a green light, shifting into a green stag-like Pokemon, with long horns that end in dull curves. It chuckled to itself as it bounded off into the forest. ' _As do I Chosen. As do I.'_

Jessie and James were hidden in the bushes near where the battle took place. The redhead looked at James. "Did you see how strong that Pikachu is?!"

James nodded with a huge smile. "I sure did Jessie! If we get him to the boss, he'll be sure to promote us!"

A cat-like Pokemon with a gold coin on its forehead popped up from in between them. "So we capture da twerps Pikachu, den da boss has to take me back as his lap cat!"

Jessie and James shared a look and the same thought. ' _Stage one complete.'_

Jessie then looked at both of them. "Well, we should go after them! Come on you two!" She grabbed them both by the ears and dragged them towards a path that would allow them to cut Ash off.

James pretended to be hurt by this. "Ow! Jessie let go!"

* * *

Cynthia sighed as she walked back into the Champion's manor. She honestly hated not being in league season. Mostly because anyone who beats her Elite Four can challenge her, while in League season, all challenges are suspended until after the tournament, where the winner gets to battle the Elite Four, then her. Basically, she gets more time off, and she loved it. "How did that kid even get past those four? Sure, he had a strong Empoleon, but the rest of her team weren't strong enough." She walked into her room and then flopped into her chair with a groan. Her Garchomp came out of its Pokeball on its own as she turned around and began to log onto her computer. "Close the door for me Garchomp."

Garchomp made a noise of affirmation and slammed the door closed.

Cynthia smiled back at Garchomp. "Thank you." She then logged onto her email and saw a message from Ash. "Oh! It looks like Ash made it out of Viridian City! I should check his battle history!" She then rolled across her room to get onto another computer and logged into her League Account to look at Ash's stats. "Okay, looks like he… beat an unregistered trainer? Huh. Oh well. And it looks like he's in another battle right now! His Pikachu looks kinda roughed up though… probably because he encountered the trainer before he could find a camping spot… Arceus I love that we have hidden cameras on the routes."

* * *

Speaking of Ash, he's currently in a two on one battle against a kid dressed like a professional bug catcher. He has no clue where these kids are getting their costumes, but he kind of wants a fedora now. Bolt was currently up against a Weedle after defeating a Caterpie. It gave them a bit of trouble, seeing as they're both still getting used to battling, but a well executed **Iron Tail** cut through the Caterpie's **String Shot** and they were able to eliminate it.

The bug catcher's bravado seemed to falter a bit when that happened. Though when he sent out Weedle, he was sure that he could win against Ash. "Alright, Weedle! Use **String Shot** followed by **Poison Sting**!"

Ash scowled slightly. ' _It's either Bolt gets hit by the silk or by the barbs. He's making me choose. But I don't see why I can't use this to my advantage.'_ "Bolt, use **Iron Tail** to block the barbs!"

Bolt nodded as he brought his tail in front of him and activated the attack just in time for a barb to deflect off of it. He felt the silk hit his hind paws as more and more barbs impacted his tail. He gritted his teeth and tried to keep the attack up, trying to focus despite the pain.

The bug catcher growled in frustration. "Keep using **Poison Sting**!" He then looked at Ash. "Why isn't your Pikachu getting poisoned?!"

Ash smiled as he tilted his hat over his eyes and then looked at the kid. "Because **Iron Tail** is a steel type attack. It makes the skin as hard as iron, and if used properly, can make the user's fur, feathers, or scales into iron temporarily. Which means as long as he keeps the attack up, you can't poison him." He closed his eyes. "It's still doing damage, but not nearly as much as it would if it touched his bare skin." ' _I got him off balance now. Time to knock him down.'_ "In other words…" He opened his eyes to reveal glowing blue iris'. "Your plan failed. Now Bolt!"

Bolt noticed the Weedle slowing down during his trainers' spiel, now realizing why he was mouthing off. He was buying time so that the Weedle would get tired. He then slammed his tail down, slashing through the silk and then quickly dodged out of the way of a barb that was coming towards him. His cheeks sparked as he grinned and then turned off the **Iron Tail** so that he could launch himself into the air. He spun around for dramatic effect and unleashed a powerful **Thundershock** at the Weedle to stun it momentarily, then he used two small bolts of electricity come from his front paws, which were behind his back at the moment to create a tiny shockwave that would propel him forward. He then began to flip around in the air to gain momentum for his **Iron Tail** attack so it would do more damage.

The bug catcher noticed this and then had a worried expression on his face. "Weedle! Fire **Poison Sting** attacks at the Pikachu as fast as you can!"

The Weedle shook off the effects of the jarring shock it just got and then looked up to see a ball of yellow with what seemed like a blade in the middle of it. It began to panic and fire both **String Shots** from its mouth and **Poison Stings** from its tail.

Bolt simply cut through the silk strands that were fired at him and whenever he saw a barb coming at him, he smacked the barbs out of the way, which slowed him down a little, but he was still kind of on course.

The bug catcher grimaced. "Get out of there Weedle! Use **String Shot** on one of the trees to dodge!"

The Weedle quickly fired the attack at a high branch and then used the attack to swing itself away from the strike that would surely knock it out. It swung over the branch and landed on a higher one.

The kid whooped. "Alright! We got this now!"

Ash rolled his eyes. "Bolt, **Thundershock** on the branch when you land.'"

Bolt's tail impacted the ground hard, cracking it slightly. He flipped over onto all fours as his tail returned to normal and quickly fired a bolt of electricity at the tree. He broke the branch off and then watched as the Weedle used **String Shot** again to move to a different tree. He used another electric attack to hit the silk and made the Weedle fall to the ground.

Ash nodded at Bolt, telling him to finish the battle now.

Bolt could feel Ash nod, as their Auras were connected, and then dashed towards the Weedle, a white aura surrounding him very briefly and he slammed into the Hairy Bug Pokemon as hard as he could, using a bastardized version of **Quick Attack**.

The Weedle cried out in pain as it flew across the battlefield towards Ash. It struggled to recover, but it refused to give up. His trainer was counting on him.

Ash smiled softly at the Weedle. "Hey. Do you have a name?"

The Weedle looked back at Ash and shook his head. "I...like...being called...Weedle…"

Ash chuckled at that. "Okay, well Weedle, you shouldn't push yourself too far. Look at your partner." He looked up at the bug catcher, who was shaking slightly. "He's afraid for you. There's no shame in stopping. You fought well, it's time to rest, or you might be hurt for a long time. Do you want to do that to yourself? To him?"

The Weedle looked to his trainer, then shook his head. "No… but I want to make him proud…"

Ash walked over to the Weedle and then crouched down next to him. "Then concede. There's no shame in it. You fought very well, okay? He's already proud of you."

Weedle looked up at Ash, then at his partner and nodded as he laid on the ground and closed his eyes.

Ash stood up and then stepped out of the way. "I don't think that Weedle can fight anymore."

The bug catcher nodded and then returned Weedle with a smile. He looked at the ball with a smile. "You did really good buddy. Thank you." He then looked at Ash. "That was a really fun battle. Thanks."

Ash nodded at the kid. "I had fun too. I hope to see you at Indigo Plateau for the league." He then picked Bolt up and walked deeper into the forest.

Mei yawned as she woke up. "Oh wow… what time is it…? How long was I asleep…?"

Bolt looked up at Mei. "Well, you were asleep for most of the day, and we're making camp now, so we can eat and sleep and relax."

Ash looked at Bolt. "I never said that we were making camp."

Bolt groaned. "Please! I'm exhausted! We've been walking and battling all day!"

Ash smirked. "You mean that _I've_ been walking all day, and we got into two battles. I think that-"

Mei groaned softly. "Ash, I'm starting to hurt again." She then winked at Bolt.

Ash sighed. "I can feel your aura you know. But...I can't argue with two of you. We'll make camp."

Bolt cheered and then hopped up onto Ash's shoulder as they entered a clearing. "Yes! I can hear the ketchup calling to me!"

"Well...you did really good today in your battles Bolt, so… I suppose you can have ketchup." Ash set the two small Pokemon down on the ground and then began to set up the campgrounds. "Mei, stretch your legs a little and walk around. Bolt, take five."

Bolt flopped onto the ground as Mei began to walk around the clearing slowly. "How about I take fifty?"

Ash rolled his eyes as he quickly set up the tent and portable grills. Once he got those set up he released Lucy, Grace, and Drago. "So, did you guys get any progress done on your attacks?"

Lucy shook her head. "Nope. I just rested for the whole three days we were in there."

Drago chuckled. "Yep. She was lazier than I am. And that's saying a lot. I mostly slept, but when I was awake I was working on my dragon type attacks."

Grace sighed as she rolled her eyes. "Unlike these two lazy bums, I decided to increase my pain threshold so that I can take more hits and last longer in battle." She smiled and then winced a little. "I'm a little sore, but it shouldn't interfere with my training."

Ash sighed and then gently pulled Grace aside. "You didn't have to do that Grace. Right now we're just dusting off the battle skills that you should have already."

Grace nodded with a smile. "I know, but when you prove your strength, you'll be able to command us in battle, and when that happens, I'll have to be able to take a punch."

Ash smiled softly. "That's all well and good, but you can't push yourself too far. Otherwise, you won't be able to move, let alone take a punch." He then gently patted her shoulder. "Take the day off. If you're still sore tomorrow then we'll see. Mom taught me a lot, including massages, for some reason. I was never really good at them though. Maybe because she had me do them without learning how to give a medicinal massage."

Grace sighed and then nodded. "I'll just do some light exercises then. Get the blood pumping." She then walked over to a non-crowded part of the clearing and proceeded to do some stretches that Lucy taught her.

Ash looked back at Lucy and Drago and then grinned maliciously. "Lucy, Drago, I think that it's time to work on your speed!"

The two Pokemon looked at each other, then gulped nervously. Lucy chuckled, her nervousness clearly showing. "A-Ash, shouldn't we work on something a little more useful like more attacks?"

Drago nodded his head. "R-Right! We should work on those!"

Ash chuckled darkly as he allowed his blue aura to envelop him. "I'll give you a five-second head start. I'll be firing Aura Spheres at you two while you run around as fast as you can. Drago, we'll think of a different way to get your flight speed back to your previous speed."

Drago looked down at Lucy to see a dust cloud of her in her place. He looked around and saw Lucy looking like she was running for her life. He did the same as he dashed after her, much slower on foot than in the air.

Ash closed his eyes so that he could enter a semi-meditative state, then opened his eyes to reveal them to be glowing blue. He grinned and then formed an Aura Sphere in his hands fairly quickly, then launched it in front of Lucy, though the explosion from it was slightly behind Drago. ' _My creation speed is passable, but I still need to work on confinement. The explosion should've been twice that size.'_ He fired another blue sphere far in front of the Lucario, the explosion nipping her heels. This went on for ten more minutes before Drago and Lucy both collapsed panting. "Lucy, come here please."

Lucy stayed on the ground for a minute or so, then begrudgingly stood and walked over to Ash, still panting heavily. "Wh… What… do you want…?"

Ash sighed softly. "I wanted to wait and see if I could figure it out on my own, but I haven't yet, so I'll just say it." He then looked her over. "You can sit down if you'd like."

Lucy fell backward, panting still.

Ash sat down with her. "So, I can create an Aura sphere with minimal difficulty, but I've been having a real problem with keeping it the same size when I launch it. Any tips?"

Lucy looked up at Ash, then sighed. "Lady Mew taught you the Pokemon way of doing it, didn't she?"

Ash nodded hesitantly.

Lucy sat up, leaning on her hand/paws. "It's a common mistake. Humans and Pokemon simply don't have the same anatomy. Instead of many points on the body where you can store and channel Aura like we Pokemon do, humans only have a select few. In your solar plexus, I think that's what it's called anyways, at the base of your spine, and your brain is three of five. I don't remember where the other two are. The problem is that she taught you to regulate your sphere through your hands. You need to form it inside of you first, then push it out through your hands. It'll be easiest for you if you do it that way, otherwise, making a stable Aura Sphere will be impossible for you."

Ash nodded softly and then held his hands slightly out in front of him and entered a full meditative state. He began to channel the Aura inside of him to create a sphere. He then slowly pushed it out of his left hand and an Aura Sphere began to form in between the palms of his hands. It was very slow, as it was an entire sphere being forced out of Ash instead of just the energy for it, but when he opened his eyes, a light blue, glowing aura sphere was floating in his hands. "Do they usually glow?"

Lucy giggled softly, then nodded. "That's how you know that you've created a successful Aura Sphere. It's more versatile than most people think. For instance, you've only learned how to use it in close quarters combat and to launch them one at a time. But it can be used for so much more than that. Once you master the Aura Sphere, a whole world of new techniques and opportunities will be unlocked."

Ash smiled at the orb then casually tossed it behind him. Or, he tried to. He looked at his left hand to see the sphere still there. He flicked his hand, then began to shake it violently. "Usually it comes off by now."

Lucy's eyes glowed blue, then she stifled a laugh. "I-It's still attached to you!"

Ash looked at his hand again, then pointed his palm into the air and forced it off of his hand, launching it into the air. A loud explosion rang out above them, a cry of pain that slowly grew louder came soon after. He looked up and saw a Pidgeotto falling fast. "Shit!" His right hand shot up and his arms began to glow lavender as psychic energy surrounded the large bird and slowed their descent very quickly. The Pidgeotto slowly landed in Ash's lap, his eyes also glowing lavender. "Sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you!"

The Pidgeotto groaned softly as it looked back up at Ash. "Thanks for catching me… I would've died otherwise." It quickly got onto its talons and flexed its wings. "It's an honor to meet the one chosen by Lady Arceus in person."

Ash stared the Pidgeotto in the eyes. "Care to answer me something?"

The Pidgeotto nodded.

Ash sighed. "Why is it that you guys can tell that I spoke to Arceus?"

Lucy snickered. "W-Well, besides that golden aura trick you do sometimes, you kinda smell like her."

"I… I what?"

The Pidgeotto sighed. "I see that this wasn't explained to you by your caretaker. Aura has a specific scent to Pokemon. More specifically, our gods, whom you call Legendary Pokemon, have a unique aura. All Pokemon know each scent of every one of our gods at birth, and you smell reminiscent of Lady Arceus."

Ash tilted his head, then groaned in confusion. "Okay, Aura emits a scent as well? That's a little much, so I'm just going to assume that you don't mean aura and I need to bathe, so I'm going to go do that." He stood up and looked back at Grace. "Make sure none of our stuff is taken and that those guys don't slack off Grace. And remember to go easy on Mei!" He walked deeper into the forest, hearing running water.

Pidgeotto looked over at Lucy. "Are all humans like that?"

Lucy chuckled. "You mean do they all care about how they smell even when it's not mating season, then yes. All humans are like that."

* * *

*tsuka: handle of a Japanese blade

 **I realize that this is a short chapter, but I felt like I needed to explain why I took another hiatus, but this time unannounced. I recently hit an all-time low in my… let's just call it mental state and not only was I unmotivated to write, I could barely eat, drink, even sleep. All I was doing was laying there, unable to think about how worthless I am. However, I got past that and I'm back! Though I'm still kinda down, that doesn't mean that you all should suffer for it! After this, you should expect more chapters in the future, but with less content in each one sadly, because I need to take it kinda easy and also I have to worry about coursework. Anyways, I'll see all of you later! Bye!**


End file.
